


No Secrets

by Unknown_Common



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Common/pseuds/Unknown_Common
Summary: Secrets derail a lot of things. Why not strive to remove them?





	1. Chapter 1

No Secrets

By: The Unknown One

Disclaimer: RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth. If prompted I will remove this piece of Fanfiction.

*****

Morning arose at Beacon Academy. The temperature was warm, the sun bathing the grounds as it steadily climbed from the horizon.

A young huntsman awoke. His eyes adjusting to the brightness of the new day. He removed his covers and moved to sitting on the edge of his bunk. His blonde hair was parted on the left side of his head, leading to a messy wave down near his right eye. The left side of his hair was left alone, allowing it to fall naturally.

As he looked around the room, he noticed that it was rather empty for the moment. He tilted his head as he tried to recall why it felt so lonely.

Then it had dawned on him. The first semester had been completed, and now it was a few weeks long transitional period between semesters. He recalled his partner had gone back to Mistral, and his other teammates had decided to head out for a relaxing time in other locations. The young man then stood, turning to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

*****

Across the hall, a huntress was also awakened. Her body rolling onto her back as she moved her long, blonde hair from her eyes.

She also had stayed behind for the break between classes. Her sister had gone home to their father, her partner decided to head home for some answers, and her other Teammate had taken her own vacation around Vacuo.

After standing and getting dressed for the day as well, she pocketed her scroll and walked out of her dorm. The young male also walking out from his own dorm.

“Morning, Yang.” The young huntsman said.

“Morning, Jaune.” She replied.

Jaune and Yang then began walking to the cafeteria. “Any plans for today?” He asked.

Yang shook her head. “Not really, I’m actually thinking of heading to the library. You?”

He shook his head. “Same as you. I might do some training, but that’s a little later.”

*****

The couple arrived in the cafeteria and made their breakfast selections. They walked together to their normal table and sat facing each other.

“How has Pyrrha been?” Yang asked, as she began to eat her food.

Jaune smiled slightly. “She’s doing well. She’s with her parents in Mistral. We’ve talked on the messenger every day.”

Then he looked at her. “How’s Ruby?”

Yang cracked a content grin. “She’s enjoying being back on Patch with dad. Apparently, her friends have been trying to stay around her since she got back.”

Jaune’s smile widened a little. “Glad to hear she’s doing well.”

Yang then countered. “Hear from Nora and Ren?”

Jaune shook his head. “Nah, but with where they said they were going I’m not surprised.”

He took another bite of breakfast before he asked. “What of Blake and Weiss?”

Yang had just taken another bite of her food as well. After she swallowed, she replied. “Blake hasn’t kept in touch, recently. I know she’s still around Vale, but I think the whole White Fang situation is getting to her. Weiss is enjoying a nice time in Vacuo, apparently.”

Jaune smiled contently. “Well, here’s hoping Blake reports in soon.”

Yang smiled. “Thanks.”

It was then that Yang decided to broach another topic. “So, you seem pretty sweet on Weiss.”

Jaune blushed, looking away from his fellow trainee. “W-what makes you say that?”

Yang’s grin turned playful. “Oh, come on, Lady Killer. What is it about her?”

Jaune sighed softly. “It’s… everything.”

Yang’s eyebrow rose as her playful grin stayed. “Everything?”

Jaune nodded. “I’ve fallen head over heels for her, and she won’t give me a chance. She’s smart, talented, and graceful. I just wish she would take me a little more seriously.”

Yang nodded. “I figured as such.”

Jaune sighed. “If only I could talk to her without messing up.”

Yang chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry Lady Killer. Besides, even if Weiss doesn’t return that affection, I bet there’s a few ladies who you could find.”

Jaune sighed. “I doubt that. I mean, who would like me?”

Yang chuckled. “Take some time and remember your surroundings. You might find some clues.”

With that, the pair had completed their breakfast.

*****

The rest of the morning was rather dull for Jaune. He played some video games on his scroll, watched some videos on some subjects, and did some off-hand research on fighting techniques. Yang basically did the same. However, she did visit the simulator to get some practice in.

Lunch time had arrived, and the two made their way back to the cafeteria. Jaune picked out a slightly lighter choice of food, while Yang had a similar meal to breakfast.

“You know, you should get into the simulator a couple times before classes start back up.” Yang said as she started eating.

“I was actually just thinking that. I was also thinking of going to the library. There’s a few books on some great battles and I’d like to take a look.” He replied.

Yang raised her right eyebrow in an amused expression. “Wow, never figured you a book guy.”

Jaune chuckled. “Only when it catches my interest.”

Yang decided to press a little. “So what else catches your interest?”

Jaune shrugged before he refocused on the woman in front of him. She had adjusted her posture and was giving him a tantalizing opportunity to look down her chest. He closed his eyes as he sighed.

“Yang, don’t tease me like that.” He said in exasperation.

“You’re no fun.” Yang said before she stuck out her tongue in jest.

Jaune chuckled and leveled his eyes on her face. “I am fun, actually. I just don’t always play along.”

Yang laughed. “Oh really? Why would that be? Afraid to be open to more?”

Jaune smirked as he returned his gaze to her. “No, because I don’t know that limit.”

Yang chuckled again. “Oh, please. You know there’s no limit to me.”

Jaune’s smirk never wavered. “Yang if you were looking for a good time, you would only have to ask. No need to adjust your posture around me.”

Yang’s grin turned pleased. “Oooh, what’s wrong? Don’t like being enticed by a little fire?”

Jaune chuckled. “Watch it, my dear. That little fire could cause a backdraft.”

Yang’s eyes took on a dusky tone. “Oh really?”

Jaune leaned closer. “Let’s just say if this is just a spark, then the rest of this break may lead to an inferno.”

Yang’s smile turned predatory. “You seem so sure of yourself, Lady Killer.”

Jaune’s expression never faltered. “Afraid of getting burned?”

Yang wasn’t going to back down. “Nope, because now I’m wondering how you might be able to cool me off.”

Jaune chuckled as he leaned back. “There’s a couple ways, I imagine.”

Yang then backed away as well. “Oh? Well tell me.”

Jaune caught the tone change and followed suit. “Cool shower, head to Vale and go to the water.”

Yang’s eyes cleared up as she was caught off guard by his quick adaptation. “Guess you did need a little Yang in your life.”

Jaune chuckled and shook his head. “I think you needed more ying to your Yang.”

That got her eyes to widen. “Well, you’re just full of surprises.”

Jaune laughed as he mentally claimed victory.

*****

Jaune took his own time in the simulator, going over some of the drills that Pyrrha had shown him. He worked on his defense, mainly, but also looked for appropriate counter attacks.

After his work, he cleaned himself up in the shower and put on his clothes. As he was walking to the library, Yang walked back into his vision.

“What’s up, Yang?” He asked.

“Bored, honestly. Figured to see what you were going to do.” She replied.

“Just heading to the library.” He said, as they reached his destination.

“Want some company?” Yang offered.

Jaune shrugged. “Sure, but it’s probably going to be boring for you.”

“How would you guess that?” She asked.

Jaune shrugged again. “Call it a hunch.”

*****

The library session actually was not that boring for Yang. Jaune showed a keen interest in the varied strategies and past battles. His enthusiasm was infectious to her as he worked through the strategic process in his head.

“Wow, you really are into this stuff.” Yang said.

Jaune nodded, as he drew a few diagrams according to what he’s read on a sheet of paper. “Ever since I was a child, I loved doing strategy. It’s fun to work this stuff out.”

“So, what would be your strategy for-“ Yang began.

The next couple of hours had Yang ask various situations, and Jaune going over them. She used different details, assorted Grimm monstrosities, different hunters and huntresses, even assorted battlefields.

Jaune worked through every one of them, working with Yang on what the plan is in the various examples. He really worked over this last one. It was Teams RWBY and JNPR, working against a herd of Grimm in an outer town.

“So, Jaune. What’s your strategy?” Yang asked.

“All right, Well, to combat the Nevermores I’d have Ruby and Nora tag team them. Their combined availability in ranged and up-close gives us versatility. The Ursas would be handled by Pyrrha and Ren. Again, their versatility would help, especially in the multi-situation.” Jaune said.

“But remember, there are more Ursas than Nevermores. Plus, there’s a few Beowolves.” Yang reminded.

Jaune nodded. “I know, but that’s where Blake, Weiss, you, and myself are there. You’re sturdy and can throw down with the best of them. Blake’s fast and can get behind the others fairly quickly. Weiss’ glyphs should add to overall defense, and I...”

Jaune shrugged. “I guess I’m just working wherever I can. Whether helping you or keeping another distraction.”

Yang nodded. “You’d be just fine being support?”

Jaune shrugged again. “In this scenario, that’s my best place. Support those who can attack multiple times.”

Jaune elaborated. “Now, if it was multiple Beowolves and Ursas, then I’d be front lines alongside everyone else. I’d guess Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha to be more support, but it would be more a frontline only battle.”

Yang nodded. “Seems you’ve been paying attention to everyone.”

Jaune nodded. “I should be. After all, I need to be ready to fight alongside anyone.”

Yang was impressed. “You really are full of surprises.”

Jaune reached his right hand behind his head to scratch the back of his hair with a sheepish grin. “Thanks, now if only I could remember the actual hunters who used these tactics.”

Yang laughed. “One day those will be second nature.”

She then looked at the clock, which showed that a lot of time had passed. “Wow, it’s almost time for dinner.”

Jaune also looked at the time. “Wow, you’re right.” Then he looked at his partner for the day. “Care to grab something to go, or eat in the cafeteria?”

Yang laughed again. “Let’s eat in the cafeteria. Nice try though, Lady Killer.”

Jaune raised his eyebrow. “What?”

Yang leveled her gaze. “You... weren’t flirting?”

Jaune shook his head. “I was asking if you wanted to get dinner to go since I know you’re likely going to talk to Ruby. If you were, I would go back to my team’s dorm as well.”

Yang then caught herself as her eyes widened. “Sorry for the misunderstanding.”

Jaune waved his left hand as he shook his head. “No problem. After thinking about it, I can see why you thought I was flirting.”

After that clarification, the two walked out of the library.

*****

Dinner was another nice affair, just keeping up on random things and continued conversation from the library. After that, they walked back to their dorms.

Upon arriving at the space between their respective dorms, Jaune turned his head toward his partner for the day. “Thanks for hanging out with me, Yang.”

Yang shrugged. “No problem, it was a fun time.”

Jaune had on a content grin. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After Jaune turned away, Yang was perplexed. “Jaune?” She said absentmindedly.

He had just pulled out his scroll to unlock the door before he heard her say his name. He turned his head to face her. “Yes, Yang?”

“Care to join me for a few games? It gets boring playing alone.” She asked.

Jaune turned around, a small smile on his features. “Sure, Thanks.”

With that, she turned to her dorm and unlocked the door with her scroll. After she turned on a light, they walked in.

*****

The video game session was pleasant. The two of them talked some trash to each other in lighthearted jest as they sat beside Yang’s bed.

“O-Oh, here we go. You’re mine!” Yang said, as she readied her character to attack.

Only for it to be tripped up, interrupting the charge. “Not today.” Jaune replied with a smirk.

Jaune kept deftly countering the supercharge attacks, breaking Yang’s overpower philosophy. It wasn’t until Yang’s character was shown defeated that Jaune unleashed his character’s charged attack.

“Ooh, I haven’t seen that in a while.” Yang said, as she saw her fighter get sliced in half.

“After 3 fights where you annihilated my fighter, it was needed.” Jaune replied.

After he consoled Yang on the lone defeat, his scroll rang. “Ah, there’s Pyrrha.”

He answered the scroll. “Hello? Oh, hi Pyrrha. How are you? I’m doing well. Having a nice time in Mistral?”

Yang smiled at the light conversation Jaune had with his partner, even if she only heard his end of the conversation.

“Oh really? That sounds awesome. Yeah, just did some work in the simulator. Well, currently just playing a game with Yang. Fighting game, she’s won most of the time.” Jaune kept responding to Pyrrha’s questions.

Yang chuckled. “Hey, Pyrrha. Don’t worry, he’s being a good boy!” She yelled.

Jaune immediately blushed as Pyrrha’s laugh rang through the scroll. “Yang, you’re incorrigible.” He said before turning his focus back to the call.

Yang’s scroll then rang, Ruby checking in. Yang answered it quickly. “Hey, Rubes. Yeah, I’m good. How’s dad? Enjoying little old Patch? Really? That sounds like a blast.”

The two separate conversations lasted a few more minutes before Jaune ended his first. “Enjoy the rest of your trip. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Yang then ended her own call. “All right, Rubes. Tell dad I said ‘hi’ and I’ll see you in a few, ok? Love you too, Rubes.”

After they concluded their calls, Yang wanted to continue where things left off. “Hey, want to raise the stakes?”

Jaune’s eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?”

Yang took on a playful look. “Every round, whoever wins can either ask a question or request something. Sort of like a ‘Truth or Dare” idea.”

Jaune cupped his chin with his right hand. “Are there passes available? If there’s something we don’t want to do.”

Yang nodded. “Sure, we’ll do a single pass apiece. If you use that pass, that question or request may never be replicated.”

Jaune nodded. “Fair enough. Let’s keep playing.”

The first game went to Yang, who turned to Jaune. “Boxers or Briefs?”

Jaune raised his eyebrow. “Boxer-Briefs”.

Yang took on a rather surprised expression at that flat answer.

Yang won the next round. “Prefer long hair or short hair?”

Jaune didn’t react. “On a woman? Longer hair. Longer than the jawline.”

‘Another shockingly flat answer.’ Yang thought.

Jaune won the next round. “If you could change weapons with anyone, who would it be?”

Yang shrugged. “Probably Ruby, as she is my sister.”

Yang won again. “I toss the question back to you.”

Jaune shrugged. “I like Ren’s weapons.”

Jaune took a last second upset. “Craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

Yang smiled. “Trashed a night club.”

Jaune was slightly taken aback as he turned his head to his fellow gamer. “One day you might need to explain that.”

Jaune won again. “Tell me something about Patch.”

Yang shrugged. “It’s a quiet island, really isolated, but we get by. It’s very different than here in Vale.”

Yang won again, and a playful look graced her features. “So, Lady Killer. Any other women caught your eye?”

Jaune nodded. “More than a couple.”

Jaune won again. “I throw the question back. Any men caught your eye?”

Yang chuckled. “Definitely.”

Yang took the next one and she stretched rather exaggeratedly to show off her impressive chest. “Breasts or Butt?”

Jaune blushed, having caught her movements in his peripheral vision. “Yes.”

Yang won another contest. “Ever kissed a girl? Family does not count.”

Jaune looked down, a little defeated. “No.”

Jaune bounced back and won the next fight. “Fair is Fair, ever kissed a guy? Family doesn’t count.”

Yang nodded. “Yes.”

Jaune won again. “So, who’s caught your eye?”

Yang was taken aback, once again. “I’ll only tell if you do.”

Jaune shrugged. “All right. Pyrrha, you, Blake, and Velvet.”

Yang was dumbstruck at his frank admissions. “I didn’t know you were looking at us.”

Jaune nodded, as another blush graced his features. “Yeah, not exactly difficult to notice you all. How about yours?”

Yang smirked. “Well you and Ren, though I think Nora would try to hurt me if I said anything.”

Jaune laughed. “Yeah, she’s always around him.”

Yang was enjoying her time playing this little incentivized game. “You really are enjoying this, huh?”

Jaune nodded. “Of course.”

Yang then pressed. “Why haven’t you used any passes?”

Jaune shrugged. “I hate secrets.”

Yang’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Jaune nodded, then looked down with a solemn expression. “Yeah, so much so that I hate myself.”

Jaune then took a deep breath. “Yang, I forged my transcripts to come here. I never went to any training academy before here. All of my fighting experience has been through home training.”

Yang was again taken aback. “Why did you-“

Jaune interrupted. “My family is known for being great fighters, even heroes. I wanted to be just like them.”

Jaune took another deep breath. “Pyrrha knows, she’s been helping me ever since we were in Forever Fall.”

“So, I’m the second one you’ve told?” Yang asked.

Jaune shook his head. “Cardin overheard me talk to Pyrrha. He tried to blackmail me about it. After I saved him in Forever Fall, he stopped.”

Yang was speechless. “Well, you’re certainly interesting.”

Jaune shrugged. “Next game.”

Yang won that round. “What do you like about me?”

Jaune blushed slightly. “You’re cool, confident, and a dynamite badass. I don’t know if I would be jealous of the guy who you end up with or scared for him if he wrongs you.”

Yang blushed at the praise before the next round started, and Jaune took victory. “Anything else you wish to know?”

Yang’s face again took on a playful expression. “I am curious how your body looks, honestly.”

Jaune shrugged. “Well, do you want to start requests?”

Yang’s grin widened. “Getting bolder, Jaune?”

Jaune turned his head to look at his gaming partner. “Only as bold as you’ll allow me.”

Yang turned her head to meet his gaze. Instantly, Lavender and Cobalt met. “All right, we can go into requests. Same rules apply?”

Jaune nodded. “Same rules, one pass.”

Yang’s expression turned into a determined gaze.

Yang won the first round of the new contest. “Mind losing the shirt, Jaune?”

Jaune put down his scroll and unceremoniously took off his Black T-Shirt. His abs were slowly becoming defined, and his chest had slightly broadened since his arrived at Beacon.

Yang watched the scene before her before she whistled lowly. “Wow, not bad.”

Jaune blushed slightly at the praise. “Thanks.”

Yang took the second round. “I’ll go back to a question. Have you and Pyrrha ever done anything?”

Jaune shook his head. “I told you that I’ve never kissed a girl, how would Pyr and I have done anything?”

Yang shrugged, then lost the next match. Jaune took a deep breath. “Mind taking off your jacket and belt?”

Yang shrugged. “Fair’s fair.” Then she unbuttoned her jacket and removed it, leaving her in a Yellow Tube Top, the belt came next leaving her with her black shorts.

Jaune nodded as he watched her undress. “Impressive.”

Jaune won the next fight, “is there a bra under that top?”

Yang shook her head. “Only in Academy uniform.”

Jaune nodded, then the next match began.

Yang took that fight. “Since you asked if I had a bra, how about you lose the jeans.”

Jaune paused for a moment before he shrugged. “Sure.”

He stood, giving Yang ample time to admire his abs. He then turned to his left and unfastened his belt before unbuttoning his Jeans. He then pulled down his zipper and then pushed down his jeans.

True to his word, he wore Dark Blue Boxer-Briefs, which played a nice contrast to his fair skin.

Yang nodded in appreciation. “You continue to impress, Jaune.”

Jaune blushed before he turned back and sat back down. He did his best to hide his arousal at the little showcase after he did.

Jaune won the next fight. “How far will you go?”

Yang smirked. “Depends on how far you’ll go, Jaune.”

Jaune took the next fight in another last second victory. “Well, you have me topless. May I have the same view?”

Yang’s eyes widened before a near predatory look crossed her features. “Sure.”

She stood up and walked in front of Jaune before she straddled his lap and sat down facing him. She then reached under her bright yellow top and began to pull it higher. As she did, she felt his hardening member start to prod slightly. As she continued to inch her top up, his eyes never left her.

First her sizable tits followed the garment before gravity gave way and they dropped lightly, causing Jaune to gasp slightly. She then pulled her top over her head and laid it on Jaune’s left shoulder.

Jaune’s eyes were large, as was his fueled desire at seeing Yang’s naked torso. She was toned, but powerful. Her generous breasts were presented proudly with hardening pink nipples before him as he tried to burn everything to memory.

He then looked up into Yang’s eyes as her look turned lustful. “Be careful next time, Lady Killer.” She whispered to him before she winked and rolled to her right off of his lap.

Jaune’s distraction cost him the next round. “Well, Jaune. Are they everything you imagined?”

Jaune swallowed hard. “So much more, Yang. You’re beautiful.”

Jaune won the next round. “Mind giving me a kiss?”

Yang was shocked to have been asked that. “You sure?”

Jaune nodded, as his blush returned with a vengeance. Yang then put down her scroll before she rolled back onto Jaune’s lap, and gently placed her hands on each side of his head. Slowly, their lips closed to each other and they tilted their heads for ease.

The second their lips touched, it felt as though a shock of electricity went through them like quicksilver. Jaune moved his hands to their sides before he dropped his scroll. Then he wrapped his arms around her torso instinctively, gently caressing the muscles on her back.

They broke for a breath right after, as a pregnant pause lingered. Cobalt eyes had turned lustful and Lavender eyes had turned dusky. For a few seconds, they just stared into each other’s eyes.

Jaune closed the gap again, crashing his lips against hers again. Her hands moved from his head to his back, feeling his shoulders and upper back as he continued caressing hers.

They broke again, breathless with desire. Yang placed her forehead to his. Jaune was unsure as to how to proceed, though his hardened member was now freely poking the side of her thighs as it throbbed.

The feeling was not lost on Yang. Slowly, she teased his back before moving her left hand around to tease his chest lightly. Then she moved her hand down, over his abs before resting just above the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Jaune’s heart was pounding, as was his cock in unison. He lightly cradled Yang’s back with his left hand before he moved his right around her shoulders, gently teasing the flesh before him. He then gently moved his hand to her left breast, tracing is outline from the top until it reached the valley between those heavenly peaks, he then traced back around her left breast before teasing the outer part and lightly cradled it in his hand.

Yang moaned lightly at his touch, closing her eyes as she felt her breast fill his hand and her nipple rest in his palm. She ground herself on his rigid prick and her hand at the stimulation. She then reopened her eyes and stared right back into his.

His emboldened approach was welcomed, as she snaked her hand over his boxer-briefs to tease his hard length, earning a gasp from him. She found the flap to her prize and used her fingers to open it before she reached in and pulled his cock out.

It felt heavy and thick, as it pulsed in time with his heartbeat. She looked down and gasped as she saw it. The round head was light red, with the color continuing down just past the outer ridge of his cockhead until the color blended back into his normal skin tone as it neared his undergarment.

Immediately, she lightly wrapped her dexterous fingers around his aching length, getting a good estimate as to his size. Jaune gasped again at the sensation.

“Yang, I’m close...” He breathlessly stated.

“Go ahead, we have all night.” She said huskily as she began stroking him.

He tensed as he fired a hot salvo of seed. It landed right on her right thigh first before the next landed at the juncture of her legs. The third salvo joined the second before things abated. His cum flowed weakly after that, getting onto her fingers and his underwear.

Yang groaned at the sudden pressure she felt as he came, the two pulses she felt on her covered pussy stoked her fire to dangerous heights. “You needed that, huh, Lover Boy?”

Jaune gulped for air as he nodded lightly. “Wow...”

Yang removed her hand from his semi hardened cock and pulled it up as expected it. His seed was thick, and left her fingers glazed over slightly.

Slowly, she took a lick. It was salty, but the smell of his musk helped continue stoking her fire. Jaune’s eyes widened as he saw the erotic display in front of him. He groaned as he felt himself grow hard once again.

To say Yang was wet was an understatement. She wiped the rest of her cum-covered hand off on her shorts and then climbed off Jaune to sit on the floor. She then planted her feet to lift her pelvis as she rested on her elbows and began to pull down her stained shorts.

Jaune reacted quickly as he leaned forward to assist his lover, taking hold of the offending garment and gently helping her remove it. Soon only her soaked panties were left.

They were black, with a low rise and a full cut for support. Jaune immediately got a whiff of her juices as it was exposed. Yang then hooked her thumbs to its waistband and started pulling them off. Jaune assisted again, gasping as he saw her sex.

Her labia were glistening in her excitement as Jaune leaned forward off of his butt for a better look. His cool breath tickling them and drawing another light moan from his lover.

Her erotic sounds were getting to him, as he laid on his stomach and got close to her heated pussy. Resting on his elbows, he lightly touched around her opening, drawing whimpers from the blonde brawler.

Soon after, he moved his head closer to her opening and extended his tongue to taste her juices. They were tangy, yet pleasant to taste. Yang moaned loudly from the sensation, drawing more of her excitement out. He took a longer lick the next time, starting from the bottom of her pussy up until the tip of his tongue lightly flicked her clit.

That sensation sent chills down Yang’s spine as she arched her back and moaned loudly once again. Her hands moved to his head as she grabbed his hair and ground her pussy against his lips.

Jaune didn’t relent as he kept enjoying his lover. He kept licking around her labia before diving his tongue into the soaking opening. Then he’d pull his tongue out with a light flick against her clit.

Yang was swimming in pleasure as she was serviced by Jaune. She removed her hands from his head and moved them to her lovely tits as she arched her back again.

His ministrations were building her to a higher peak than she had ever gotten to by herself. Jaune just kept his rhythm, causing Yang to build into that crescendo.

“Jaune, I’m close... I’m cumming!” She exclaimed before moaning loudly and flooding his mouth with her fluids. Jaune moved his hands to help stabilize her gyrations by resting them on her hips as his chin was bombarded by her orgasm.

As Yang recovered from her intense climax, Jaune wiped his face before he crawled up to wrap his arms around her. The close contact set off another small tremor as she welcomed the embrace.

She was panting, trying to regain her wits. “Jaune...”

The man in question just stated still, feeling her heart beat. “Yes?”

Yang wrapped her arms around him and planted her lips back onto his. Their tongues dancing into each other’s mouths. After they broke the kiss, Yang looked at Jaune with unbridled lust.

“Jaune, fuck me.” She said. He broke the embrace and hooked his thumbs in the waistband before he pushed them down. His rigid cock followed as it drew into the opening before springing back up, flinging a couple drops of new precum onto her stomach.

He grabbed his hard cock with his right hand and leaned forward again to gaze into her eyes. As the head of his cock rested right at the entrance of her pussy, he paused for one last time.

As soon as she nodded, he slowly pushed forward. As he started opening her up, both of their eyes closed at the sensation. Yang felt herself giving passage to Jaune’s invading member, while he marveled at the clutching wetness of her tight pussy.

Soon, Jaune’s hips connected with Yang’s and they opened their eyes. Lust and understanding were evident on both of their faces as he allowed her to adjust to his buried cock.

As soon as she relaxed a little, she pulled him close. “Please, Lover Mine. Fuck me.”

He claimed her lips in another passionate kiss as he withdrew slowly from her depths before thrusting back in. He started slow, gradually building his speed and the force of his thrusting.

After a few thrusts, they broke their kiss and Jaune began to pick up his intensity. The new sensations caused Yang to gasp and moan loudly once again as she arched her back.

Jaune then moved his arms higher on Yang’s back, as his hands rose to her shoulder blades.

Jaune began to sweat as he kept thrusting into his bombshell of a lover. Yang was no better as she kept moaning and asking for more, deeper, harder strokes.

Her peak arrived with another loud moan. “I’m cumming!” She exclaimed as her walls squeezed his cock hard as she rode a wave of pleasure. He stayed still as she bucked her hips, trying to prolong the sensation.

However, try as he might, he could not keep things in order. “Oh fuck, cumming!” He said as his prick fired bolt after bolt of hot cum into her clutching pussy, pooling near her cervix.

They embraced as they basked in the warm afterglow. The only sounds they could hear were each other breathing hard after their passionate encounter.

Jaune then spoke first. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“Jaune, don’t apologize.” Yang interrupted before she cupped his chin in her hand and claimed his lips in another kiss. Slowly he withdrew his deflated cock, the combined fluids of their heated session slowly leaked from her sore vagina.

They stayed like that for a few moments, letting their kisses slowly bring them down from their high. Then they broke their embrace as Jaune leaned back onto his haunches as he looked at his lover.

She looked unequivocally satisfied. Her body slowly breathing as she stretched her limbs a little. She then sat up and looked at him.

“That was incredible.” She said, as she kept panting from the heated encounter.

Jaune smiled slightly at his partner as a blush graced his features again. “Thanks, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Yang chuckled. “I can’t believe you and Pyrrha have never done anything.”

Jaune blushed. “Yeah, but I’m ok with it. I think she wants to focus on her studies.”

Yang chuckled. “Well lover mine, how long have you fantasized about what we just did?”

Jaune’s blush grew. “Total? 4 years. With you? After initiation.”

Yang blushed at that response, but pressed further, “Anyone else?”

Jaune nodded. “Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Velvet, even Professor Goodwitch.”

Yang’s eyes widened. “Even Goodwitch? Guess you were hot for teacher.”

Jaune’s blush deepened as he chuckled. “I guess so.”

Yang then stood, finally regaining feeling in her legs from their sensual encounter. “I need a shower. Care to join me?”

Jaune’s blush continued as he also stood. “I don’t know what will happen if I do, so I’ll head to my dorm and shower, instead.”

Yang tilted her head. “Oh, all right. But I’m not done with you, yet.”

Jaune laughed. “Still want more answers?”

Yang’s expression turned into a smug grin. “Of course, hurry back after your shower and we can actually talk.”

Jaune nodded as he re-clothed himself. “Deal.”

With that agreement in place, Jaune waited for Yang to be in the bathroom before he left her dorm.

*****

True to his word, after he showered and got dressed in a new set of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, Jaune went back over to Team RWBY’s dorm and knocked on the door. Yang answered in short order having also showered and changed into her own sleep wear of black shorts with an orange top.

“Shall we continue?” Jaune asked, as he kept his scroll in his left hand. Yang smiled and allowed him back in.

“No games for questions?” Yang asked.

Jaune shook his head. “I’m tapped out on video games. I just like talking with you.”

Yang blushed a little as she moved to her bed. “Climb on in. It’s more comfortable than the floor.”

Jaune took on a slightly uncertain expression. “You sure about that?”

Yang laughed. “Jaune, we just had sex and you’re concerned about sharing a bed with me?”

Jaune shrugged. “You have a point.”

As they relaxed on Yang’s bed, the conversation continued. “So, I noticed you never mentioned Ruby. Any reason why?” Yang asked.

Jaune shook his head slowly. “Not really. She’s an awesome person, but I don’t feel an attraction to her.”

Yang pressed lightly. “So, what do you think of her?”

Jaune took a second. “She’s a great friend and an awesome leader, in my opinion.”

Yang was surprised, as she raised an eyebrow at his thoughts. Then Jaune turned the tables. “So, what do you think of those new students from Haven? Neptune and Sun?” He asked.

Yang raised her chin to think for a minute. “I find them to be quirky, but I don’t see them in any better light than anyone here. Honestly, that Neptune guy just gives me the wrong impression.”

Jaune pursed his lips. “I wonder why?”

Yang shrugged slightly as she shifted a little. “I’m not sure. He just feels off.”

Jaune tilted his head as he digested that information. Then he decided to ask a few questions. “So, what did you think of me? Before tonight.”

Yang chuckled. “I thought of you as just Vomit Boy. But after working alongside you, you’ve grown on me.”

Jaune chuckled as well. “Sorry on that, again.”

Yang waived her hand in dismissal. “’As I said, you’ve grown on me. In many ways.”

Jaune smiled as he processed what she just said. However, fatigue was starting to set in for the two of them. Yang reached over and hugged him close.

“Any plans for tomorrow?” She asked.

Jaune shook his head. “No, just stay around campus.”

Yang smiled again. “Well, let’s get some sleep, lover mine. We’re going into Vale.”

Jaune smiled as he reached his right arm over to hug her back. After Yang pulled over the bedsheet, they soon fell into a peaceful embrace as slumber overtook them.


	2. Chapter 2

No Secrets, Chapter 2

 

*****

 

The following morning was a nice affair between the two perspective hunters. Arguably having the best nights’ sleep in weeks while in each other’s arms.

 

Jaune awoke first, as his eyes focused on his friend. Her hair lightly covered her face and fluttered slightly with every breath. Carefully, he brought his lips to her forehead in a light kiss.

 

The brief, intimate moment stirred Yang to awaken. Lavender met Cobalt again as she smiled slightly.

 

“Good morning, Yang.” Jaune said with his own small smile.

 

“Morning, Jaune. Did you sleep well?” She replied with a light blush, as she unhooked her legs from his.

 

Jaune closed his eyes and nodded. “I did, thanks. How about you?”

 

Yang began to stretch a little. “I haven’t slept that well in weeks.”

 

Jaune smiled again, as he also lightly stretched. Then, he carefully slipped out of the bed before leaning over and giving Yang one more chaste kiss.

 

Soon after, Yang also slipped out of bed. The two then parted so Jaune could get dressed and take a morning shower.

 

Breakfast was easy enough as they had some funny recollection from the previous semester.

 

“Well lover mine, ready to go Vale?” Yang asked, as she enjoyed her meal.

 

Jaune chuckled and nodded. “I am, it’s been a while since I was last there. Any plans for the day?”

 

Yang shrugged. “There’s a new club I’d like to check out later. Beyond that? No real plans.”

 

Jaune nodded as he enjoyed his own meal. “I’ve never been to a club. Sounds fun.”

 

Yang took on a pleased grin. “You’re in for a treat. Just hope you can dance.”

 

Jaune then grinned. “You might be surprised. I’ve done a lot of dancing.”

 

Yang’s eyes danced around a little. “Just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

Jaune shook his head. “I wouldn’t think so.”

 

Yang completed her meal with a satisfied grin. “Let’s go.”

 

Jaune nodded and finished his own meal. Shortly after, they boarded the bullhead for Vale.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile inside the aforementioned city, Blake was taking a brief respite from her investigations. Her really trusted contacts around had borne some minor fruit, but her attempts to dissuade had fallen on deaf ears.

 

 _‘If there’s one thing about us, we’re a stubborn bunch.’_  Blake thought, as she stretched her torso. Taking hold of Gambol Shroud, she observed the mid-morning bullhorn flying in. With a sigh, she started her investigation for the day.

 

*****

 

Thankfully, Jaune was able to not suffer his motion sickness this go around. He stepped off the bullhead first and extended his left arm to Yang. The blonde brawler placed her right hand into his left and stepped off the bullhead.

 

“My, what a gentleman.” Yang said in a slightly pleased tone.

 

Jaune smiled and tilted his head towards her. “A gentleman for a lovely lady.”

 

With a laugh from the two, as well as a playful slap on his left arm, they walked off the dock and onto a rail car to the commercial district. In short order, they had arrived, departed said rail car, and began walking.

 

“Ooh, let’s see what the shops have added.” She said, as she did some window shopping.

 

*****

 

Blake was not having an easy time. Her investigations had led her into more than a couple bad patches. However, fortune favored the Faunus as she was able to get away unharmed.

 

“This sucks.” She said, as she caught her breath. She was resting on a bench after her second close encounter. As her body heaved in breath, Yang and Jaune approached.

 

“Whoa are you all right, Blake?” Jaune said, as they rapidly closed the gap to her. Blake’s head turned quickly, before she sighed in relief.

 

“Let’s just say my semester break has been tough.” The monochromatic huntress replied as they evened up alongside her.

 

“Looks like it, Blake. Care to talk about it?” Yang said, as she sat to her partner’s left. Jaune sat next to her right.

 

Blake sighed. “I’ve been trying to figure out why the White Fang have changed so much. Every time I feel close to an answer, the door closes.”

 

Jaune nodded as he and Yang processed that fresh information. “Could you tell me what the White Fang was initially founded for?” He asked.

 

Blake sighed again. “It was founded on a peaceful protest to have equal rights for Faunus. It went well the first few years. Ever since a few radicals joined, things have grown chaotic.”

 

Yang raised her eyebrow. “Because the eventual violence may arrive at your door when you had wanted to leave it.”

 

Blake nodded as a tear welled up in her eye. Yang then wrapped her right arm around Blake. A second later, Jaune wrapped his left around her.

 

Blake smiled at the double embrace. “So, what brings you two into town?”

 

Yang smiled. “We’re just here for a nice break away from campus. We were actually about to grab some lunch. Care to join us?”

 

Blake shook her head. “Thanks, but don’t mind me. I don’t want to be the-“

 

“You won’t be, Blake. You’re a friend.” Jaune interrupted.

 

Yang’s smile continued. “Jaune’s also full of surprises. Who knows, might help you clear your mind.”

 

Blake’s eyebrow rose as she looked at Yang. “Really?” Then she looked at Jaune. “What sort of surprises?”

 

Jaune blushed and stammered a little before Yang laughed and cut in. “Let’s get some food, we can talk during it.”

 

*****

 

Lunch was a nice affair, as Blake and Yang shared one side of a stall while Jaune sat on the opposite side. Jaune ended up sharing just about everything from the previous day with Blake, only stopping before the impromptu game of truth or dare.

 

Yang wasn’t going to let it go, however. “You don’t want to tell Blake our little game?”

 

Jaune blushed brightly. “A gentleman should never do that, Yang. Though if you start, I’ll follow.”

 

Blake looked between the two. “What game?”

 

Yang’s grin was reflective, but mirthful. “We decided after we talked on our scrolls to make our video games a little more... interesting.”

 

Blake’s right eyebrow rose. “How?”

 

Yang leaned close to Blake’s left ear. “We added a little bit of ‘Truth or Dare’ to the game.”

 

Blake’s eyes widened, as Yang’s grin became predatory. “You won’t believe some of the things we talked about.”

 

Jaune chuckled. “It certainly was an eye opener.”

 

Jaune and Yang went over the non-illicit parts of their little fun. Jaune blushing when Yang told Blake about how he has looked at other ladies on campus. He blushed even more when Yang said he hadn’t kissed anyone. “The Lady Killer is such an unsullied man.” She teased.

 

Jaune chuckled. “Hey...” He protested weakly.

 

Blake chuckled at some of the stories. “So, you really do hate secrets?” She asked.

 

Jaune nodded. “Yeah-“

 

He then told Blake about his family lineage. Yang added some things here and there, but they never got to anything too explicit.

 

Blake’s eyes were wide as she was told everything, short of the hotter ‘dare’ session.

 

Jaune sighed a little. “There’s some more things that happened.” Yang nodded.

 

“What?” Blake asked.

 

“Not here, just a bit too public.” Yang interjected.

 

“I thought you didn’t like secrets, Jaune?” Blake reiterated.

 

Jaune sighed, then looked Blake square in the eye. Cobalt and Amber met before he motioned her closer. With his voice very low, he told Blake about his forgeries to get into Beacon.

 

Jaune then broke away. “There’s more, but that is truly for a private time.”

 

Blake’s eyes were wide as she processed what she heard. “So, you did that to follow family heritage.”

 

Jaune nodded, after which she continued. “If anything, you are full of surprises.”

 

Jaune laughed, as did Yang. “Now let’s get out of here. We still have some shopping to do and a club to visit.” Yang said.

 

The rest of the afternoon was pleasant, as they did enjoy the relaxed day. Yang purchased a couple of small things, Blake bought a few more books, while Jaune just enjoyed being away from campus.

 

After Yang called her storage locker and placed hers and Blake’s new things in for safe keeping, the trio walked towards a dance club.

 

“Hey, I like what they’ve done with the place. So much better than Junior’s.” Yang said, as they walked in.

 

Immediately, Yang and Blake walked up to the bar as Jaune strolled behind them. Behind the bench stood a fairly tall bartender who was drying off a glass. “What’s your drink?”

 

“Strawberry Sunrise, no ice.” Yang replied.

 

“Menagerie Iced Tea.” Blake said.

 

“Jack and Coke, weak.” Jaune said.

 

“You’re ordering yours weak?” Yang said.

 

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, not a big fan of alcohol but a small splash of it is fine.”

 

In short order, the bartender produced the drinks in succession before heading off to another part of the bar. Yang took a careful sip. “Not the best I’ve had, but decent.”

 

Jaune took a small sip of his and his eyes widened a little. “I think they missed the part where I said ‘weak’.”

 

Blake took a hesitant sip of hers and recoiled at the taste. “This is not really acceptable.”

 

Yang raised her eyebrow at Blake’s statement. “Guess you prefer top shelf?”

 

Blake shrugged. “I only know that when I had them before attending Beacon they were done better.”

 

Jaune was the first to finish his drink. “Yeah, no more for me tonight. That’s the most alcohol I’ve had in one drink.”

 

Yang finished hers next. “Agreed, not the best idea.” Blake never finished her drink.

 

As they called the bartender back over and requested non-alcoholic beverages, music started to beckon the occupants of the club.

 

The feeling was not lost on Yang. “Ready to dance a little, Jaune?”

 

The man of the trio shrugged and cracked a confident grin. “Think you can keep up?”

 

Yang smiled as her eyes widened. “Confident, I love it.”

 

Jaune then turned to Blake. “Care to join us?”

 

The Faunus shook her head. “Maybe later, thanks.”

 

Yang and Jaune looked at each other, then shrugged lightly before turning to the dance floor. “All right, we’ll be back.” Yang said.

 

With that, the pair walked to the dance floor. The next few hours felt like a whirlwind as the trio danced in its varied combinations. They later agreed after a few dances to always have someone stay at their spots at the bar to prevent any issues.

 

As the time to leave approached, Jaune was left at the bar this time. His studious watch was appreciated by the bartender.

 

“Keeping watch over your girlfriends’ drinks?” He asked.

 

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, you don’t know what may happen.”

 

The bartender nodded. “Good man.”

 

With that, Blake and Yang returned to the bar. The bartender made 3 more fresh non-alcoholic drinks and handed them to the trio.

 

As they finished their final drinks of the night, they paid their respective tabs.

 

Jaune then stood and offered his hands to his friends. “Let’s get back to Beacon, guys.”

 

Blake and Yang each took a hand as he guided them back to their feet. Then, they all turned and walked out of the club.

 

The walk back to the rail station was brief, though the wait at the dock for the bullhead was not.

 

“Today was fun.” Yang said, as she stretched out a little.

 

Jaune nodded. “It was fun.” Then he turned to Blake, and noticed she was a little flushed. “You all right, Blake?”

 

The monochromatic student nodded but seemed to lean to one side a little. The scene was not lost on Jaune, as he walked to her and wrapped his left arm around her.

 

“You ok?” Jaune asked again, only for Blake to nuzzle against him slightly. Jaune’s eyebrow raised, as did Yang’s.

 

“Someone must’ve gotten to her.” Yang said, before she stood up and walked to the pair. Soon after, the bullhead for Beacon arrived. Jaune held carried Blake onto the aircraft, after Yang stepped in first.

 

The flight to Beacon Academy was uneventful, though Blake just kept nuzzling Jaune’s shirt. As they stepped off the bullhead, Jaune was perplexed.

 

“Either I really smell good or someone tried some funny business.” Jaune said as Blake began to stumble a little.

 

Yang took on a troubled look, which was not lost on Jaune. “I think she needs to be carried.” Yang said.

 

“Carry? Oh, I’m fine.” Blake said. However, her posture was saying very different.

 

Jaune sighed. “No, you’re not. Come on, I’ve got you.”

 

He moved to her left side and replaced his arm around her shoulders. Then, he knelt slightly and tapped at her knees with his right arm.

 

Blake let out a surprised squeak as she was coerced into his arms. “Whee! Carry me like your bride!”

 

Jaune immediately blushed vibrantly at the outburst. Yang also blushed at Blake’s words. Carefully, he carried Blake through the campus as Yang helped keep the doors open.

 

After a lengthy walk to RWBY dorm, Yang pulled out her scroll and opened the door. Jaune carefully carried Blake into the room.

 

“Which bed?” He asked. Yang pointed to the second bed from the right.

 

However, as Jaune was about to lay her down, Blake held on tightly. “Don’t leave me.” She pleaded. Yang gasped at the display.

 

Jaune was troubled but lifted her back up before he turned back and sat down on her mattress. Then he did his best to pivot around and leave his back on the wall.

 

“I won’t leave you.” He reassured, trying to calm any fears Blake was developing.

 

Slowly, he moved his right arm and laid Blake’s legs down on his own. Then Blake shifted and straddled his lap facing him.

 

“You’re so good to us.” Blake said, as her face was still flushed, and her words had slightly slurred. Then, she crashed her lips into his in a heated kiss. Jaune was conflicted but reciprocated the affectionate kiss. The alcohol was still prevalent on her lips.

 

Soon, they broke the kiss as Blake started working on his shirt. Jaune looked at her, then to Yang as the latter was lightly biting her lip at the display.

 

Jaune had to put a stop to this. “Blake...” he started.

 

The Faunus stopped and looked him in the eye, before moving her right hand to draw on his chest. “You know, I’ve always liked you Jaune.”

 

Both of the others sets of eyes widened at that admission. “Thanks for telling me.” He replied.

 

Blake then began to nuzzle into his neck, as Jaune wrapped his arms around her instinctively. “What do you think about me?” Blake asked.

 

Jaune and Yang wore different expressions. Yang’s had turned into a smug grin, while Jaune had a shocked look to his face. Then Jaune bent his head down to her ear. “I think you’re beautiful, Blake.”

 

The Faunus smiled and sighed happily. “You know, I’m not the only one who likes you.”

 

Jaune’s eyes went wide at that statement. Yet, Blake continued. “Yang, Pyrrha, Velvet, even Ruby all like you.”

 

Jaune and Yang’s blushes were radiant at how freely Blake was sharing information. “I’m sure they’re only being nice.” Jaune said, as he tried to subdue his growing arousal and to stop getting his hopes up.

 

Blake shook her head as she continued nuzzling his neck. “Ruby likes you, but as a friend. Velvet has said repeatedly that she’d love to meet you. Pyrrha has gushed about you, saying how you look so comfortable. Yang, though-“ She started.

 

Yang immediately latched onto the couple. “Blake...” she interrupted.

 

Blake shook her head again. “Oh, come on. I thought ‘no more secrets.’”

 

Yang hung her head and took a deep breath. “She’s right, Ruby does find you like you find her. A good friend. Pyrrha has gushed about you every day. Velvet has also been looking your way every once in a while. While I...”

 

Jaune removed his right hand from Blake to lightly lift Yang’s chin. “Yes?”

 

Yang decided that was the time. “Jaune, Pyrrha is not the only one who has fallen for you.”

 

Blake chuckled. “How does it feel, Jaune? To have at least 3 women after your heart?”

 

Jaune moved his right hand to rub Yang’s shoulder, then he looked between the two. “I don’t know how I should feel. I’m flattered that there’s several lovely ladies whose attention I have seemed to capture. But I’m not really sure how I feel.”

 

Blake just kept nuzzling his neck. “You’re such a charmer. Oh, could you imagine your own harem? They’re fairly common back home.”

 

Yang and Jaune looked between each other and Blake with wide eyes. “I think it’s time we went to bed.” Jaune said, as he released his hold on Blake.

 

Only she didn’t move, aside from clinging to him further. “Don’t leave me. Sleep with me, on my bed.” She pleaded.

 

Jaune looked at Yang, who seemed conflicted. Jaune turned his head back to Blake. “Let’s move to the center, then. Or else you might fall.”

 

Blake sighed lightly before releasing her hold and letting him go. “You’re so good to us.”

 

Jaune shifted over to the center of the bed and laid on his back, to which Blake climbed back on and nuzzled the left side of his neck. “So very good to us...” She whispered as her breathing began to even out and she visibly relaxed in his arms.

 

Jaune smiled slightly. “Pleasant Dreams.” He whispered.

 

Yang was conflicted. She just saw her partner act in a way that was so different than what Yang knew. Then, said partner just told Jaune that he was more popular than he realized. Now, aforementioned man and said partner are now on Blake’s bed with the huntress falling asleep in his arms.

 

Jaune turned his head to look at Yang, and noticed she looked rather despondent. “I moved a little further left than I should have. Care to join us?”

 

Yang’s features softened a little as she nodded. “Sure, but I’m going to put on my pajamas first.”

 

Yang moved to her dresser and pulled out her preferred sleepwear, then moved to beside the occupied bed. She first removed her jacket and belt. Then she removed her top, letting her generous breasts fall again. She then removed her normal shorts, turning around and showing off her well-shaped backside to him while wearing another pair of black full cut panties before stepping into looser shorts. She turned back around and pulled over her sleep top, freshly covering her bust.

 

Jaune paid close attention to every move Yang made. As she exposed her breasts, he felt himself growing hard. He then groaned ever so lightly at seeing her lovely, if clothed, ass. He felt his cock being pinned between him and Blake, lightly pulsing with his heartbeat.

 

Blake felt it, too, but was already well lost in her dream. “Oooh, for me? It feels so big.” She whispered.

 

Jaune blushed bright at that statement but said nothing. Soon he saw Yang climb into the bed beside him and claim his lips in a small kiss.

 

“You’re a good man, Jaune.” She said after the kiss, as she latched onto his right side.

 

Jaune smiled again. “I try to be.”

 

Yang chuckled. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

Jaune nodded before he turned his head to Blake and kissed her on the back of her head. Then he leaned his head over slightly to give Yang another kiss.

 

“Pleasant dreams, Yang.” He whispered before closing his eyes.

 

Yang smiled contently, then she shuffled as close to the couple as she could before falling asleep as well.

 

*****

 

A few hours later, Blake awoke. The room was dark, but she noticed that she was on top of something.

 

Craning her head back, she lightly gasped and realized she was on top of Jaune. She looked to her left and saw the peacefully sleeping Yang next to them.

 

 _‘Ugh, what happened?’_  The Faunus asked mentally before she slowly rolled to her right and off of him.

 

She stood up off the bed and moved to the dresser. She pulled out her Yukata and her own pair of loose shorts. Following a trip to the bathroom, she changed her outfit and walked back to the bed.

 

Her memory of what happened earlier came back, if it was hazy.

 

 _‘I was fucked up, and they made sure I was okay.’_ Then her eyes widened.  _‘Did I...?!’_

 

She thought she remembered that she told Jaune she liked him, and her drunken, pleading voice for him not to leave her was fresh in her memory.

 

With a somber look, she walked to the right side of the bed and took a look at the sleeping situation.

 

She noticed that Jaune was on his back, Yang was on her left side sleeping against his right side and there wasn’t much room for her on the other side. So, she grabbed a sheet from Ruby’s bed and climbed back on top of Jaune before laying it across her and Yang.

 

The blonde brawler sighed softly at the covering, but never woke up. Jaune snaked his left arm around Blake’s waist, no doubt trying to reassure that he wasn’t leaving.

 

Then he spoke while in his dream. “Always” he whispered.

 

Blake smiled as she laid on Jaune’s torso. Her head turned to the right as the rhythmic up and down motion caused her to fall back asleep.

 

*****

 

Morning broke across the campus again. The gentle rays of the light slowly illuminated the darkened room.

 

As the sun hit Blake’s face, she stirred back awake. She felt warm, secure. She felt relaxed as she felt Jaune’s fingertips lightly brush up and down her back slowly.

 

She craned her neck to look at him, and Cobalt met Amber once again. Absentmindedly, she pulled herself up and greeted him with a soft kiss.

 

“Comfortable?” Yang asked, as she saw the scene play out in front of her.

 

“Very and thank you both.” Blake replied.

 

Yang chuckled. “You’re welcome, and considering your yukata is a little open, I’d say you’re very comfortable, indeed.”

 

Blake looked down and found Yang was not lying. Her yukata had shifted, inadvertently pancaking her bared right breast against Jaune’s shirt.

 

With a vibrant blush, she quickly covered the barren breast. Then Yang laughed.

 

“So Jaune, whose boobs do you like more?” Yang teased.

 

Blake’s eyes widened. “He’s seen yours?”

 

Yang nodded. “That was only part of the really private part of our truth or dare game.” Jaune said, as he blushed as well.

 

Blake’s eyes stayed wide. “How far did you go?”

 

Yang had on a playful grin. “All the way.”

 

Blake’s blush deepened. “You mean...”

 

Jaune nodded, which caught Blake’s peripheral vision.

 

Yang had on a Cheshire cat’s grin. “You betcha.”

 

Jaune groaned as he felt Blake lightly rub her thighs together. Slowly, his cock awakened and lightly throbbed between their bodies.

 

Blake gasped as she felt his hardened cock begin to throb with his heartbeat. She lightly ground her crotch against him and stifled a groan of her own.

 

Yang’s grin turned predatory as she felt the heightening sexual tension. Slowly, she rose and removed the bedsheet from Blake. Then she wrapped her arms around her, lightly teasing the underside of Blake’s covered breasts.

 

Blake was almost in paradise, feeling this man against her and her partner embrace her had left the Faunus a dribbling mess from her pussy. With her own hands, Blake began to unfasten the belt of Jaune’s jeans.

 

With patience, Blake reached in and felt the head of his hard member as she lifted her hips. Gently, she began to pull at his jeans and boxer-briefs and slid them down to bare his thick manhood.

 

“Everything you hoped for, Blake?” Yang teased as she opened Blake’s yukata. Her generous bust now on display for Jaune. He gasped softly at seeing them in their full glory. Her skin was marred by scratches and scars, but how they sat and were capped by hardening pink nipples was too much for Jaune to ignore.

 

Slowly, he moved his hands to her breasts. He was gentle, letting the flesh and nipple rest in his palm before starting to lightly massage them. Blake groaned loudly at the sensations going through her body.

 

Yang then snaked her own hands to Blake’s shorts. With gentle motions, she started pressing down on the waistbands of her partner’s pants. Blake leaned forward to allow easier removal, further pressing her tits into Jaune’s hands.

 

As soon as her soaked vagina was bared, Blake pressed it against the hard length of Jaune’s cock. “Damn, I can’t take it anymore. Jaune, please fuck me.” Blake pleaded.

 

Blake rose her hips, having her face end up close to his and guided Jaune’s aching hardness to her pussy lips. With a searing kiss, she lowered herself onto his cock.

 

The sensation was like lightning for the two. Jaune gasped at the enveloping sensation and just how tight Blake was while she moaned into his lips as she felt her vagina stretch to accommodate him.

 

As her hips met his, their eyes opened. The desire inside each other was intense as Blake began to move her hips. Instinctively, Jaune moved his left arm to her waist and his right hand to her head.

 

Well, at least that’s where it was aiming to go. However, Yang took hold of it and wrapped her left hand in his as their fingers intertwined. The Blonde brawler then peeked over her partner’s shoulder and the seductive grin she had said it all.

 

As Jaune was beginning to fuck Blake, Yang moved her right hand to her sodden pussy and began to tease and caress it. Her fingers played lightly on her lips and clit, trying to build the same pleasure her partner was feeling.

 

Blake moaned loudly as she rode Jaune’s thick member. Her pussy was gripping every inch of him and wanting more and more. Jaune focused on her, trying to not let the new feelings of closeness cause him to blow too early.

 

They started slow, letting the building lust slowly encompass their senses. Yang released Jaune’s hand and rose again to take off her own shorts and panties. Then, she climbed back onto the bed near Jaune’s head.

 

Blake sat up and began bouncing on Jaune’s cock with loud moans. The aforementioned male placed his hands on her hips instinctively, only to have his attention diverted as Yang took his head in her hands.

 

Yang then rested on her haunches, giving Jaune a perfectly unobstructed view of her drenched pussy. Jaune felt his mouth open and used his tongue to lightly tease her labia, causing the blonde brawler to groan in lust.

 

Jaune was in heaven as he kept pace with Blake and greedily enjoyed his meal of Yang’s pussy. He teased around the sodden crease, before taking a couple long, slow licks from clit to back. Then lightly probe his tongue around Yang’s clit a couple times.

 

Yang was swimming in the pleasure, as her moans started growing in volume. Blake was no better, her own moans getting quite louder as she raced to her crushing climax. Yang leaned forward and placed her hands-on Blake’s shoulders. The partners gazed deeply into each other’s lusty eyes and brought their lips together in a deep kiss.

 

The stimulation finally got to Jaune as he thrust deeply a few more times. “I’m cumming!” He shouted before burying his face back into Yang’s pussy.

 

He fired what felt like bolts of cum into Blake’s willing pussy and the intensity of his climax sent a charge of pure animalistic lust into his partners. With loud moans, they both announced their orgasms before claiming each other’s mouths again. Yang’s pussy convulsed and unleashed a torrent of her juices while Blake’s squeezed tightly around Jaune’s spurting shaft.

 

Slowly, the trio came down from their pleasure plateaus. Yang rolled to her right and off of Jaune while Blake fell forward onto him. They exchanged another heated kiss and Blake tasted her partner’s juices on his lips and face. Jaune’s deflating cock finally slid out of Blake’s tender vagina and the combined liquids began to leak onto the bedsheet below.

 

The blonde brawler then laid back down on Jaune’s right side, looking at the well-fucked faces of her partner and lover.

 

“That’s a hell of a way to kick off a morning.” Yang said.

 

Jaune nodded as he wrapped his left arm around Blake and snaked his other around Yang. “Good meal and a good release. One hell of a morning, indeed.”

 

Blake nodded as she lightly nuzzled his neck. “Pyrrha must be a lucky woman.”

 

“Haven’t done anything with her, Blake.” Jaune replied.

 

Blake’s head shot back up. “You mean to say that we have had more of you than your own partner?”

 

Jaune nodded. “I guess you could say that.”

 

Yang wore a seductive smile. “I imagine she would give anything to be in Blake’s position.”

 

Jaune looked at his blonde counterpart and lightly shrugged his right shoulder. “I guess early bird gets the worm. Or I’ve just been dense.”

 

Yang chuckled. “Considering how thick you are when excited, likely the latter.”

 

Jaune raised his right eyebrow. “I don’t know if I should be offended or proud.”

 

The trio laughed before Yang back away from his embrace, then she stood back up to use the shower. Blake stayed on top of Jaune a little longer.

 

“What do you remember from last night, Blake?” Jaune asked, as he wrapped his right arm around her.

 

“I remember the club, and the rail car ride to the dock. Then I vaguely remember talking here.” Blake answered.

 

Jaune nodded, a curious look on his face. “Do you remember what we talked about?”

 

Blake nodded, as her eyes widened. The rest of the previous evening’s activity had returned to her memory.

 

“I told you about the others liking you.” She realized.

 

Jaune nodded. “You also mentioned a harem idea.”

 

Blake blushed at that recollection. “Yeah, they are pretty common on Menagerie. I guess that Menagerie Iced Tea really packed a wallop for me to be as I was.”

 

Jaune gave an inquisitive ‘hm?’ to her admission. “Does alcohol affect you late? Or was it just the bartender used a bad mix?”

 

Blake sighed. “I think it was a combination of them both. That bartender must’ve not known how to make a Menagerie Iced Tea.”

 

Jaune nodded. “Sounds like it.”

 

Blake then took a second to think. “The last time I remember being that way was right before we arrived at Beacon. Someone handed me something called ‘Shade Sherry’. Tasted horrible, and I was lucky to be in a safe place a few hours later.”

 

Jaune then nodded. “So, he probably used it instead of the proper alcohol.”

 

Blake nodded. “Yeah, thanks for being with me when it finally kicked in.”

 

Jaune lightly squeezed her. “You’re welcome.”

 

Blake smiled. “So, what did you dream about last night?”

 

Jaune blushed. “Well... it was after you told me about you and the others. You and I were in Forever Fall. We had just graduated, and you told me you never wanted to leave me.”

 

Blake also blushed. “So, when you said ‘Always’.”

 

Jaune lightly squeezed her once more and gave her a kiss on her head. “I was saying If I could, I would always be here for you all.”

 

Blake smiled. “So, what do you think about me?”

 

Jaune’s expression turned into a loopy grin. “I think you’re beautiful. You have a cool demeanor about you, and you’re fascinating to watch in action.”

 

Blake blushed a little. “Thanks.”

 

Jaune then pressed his luck. “And your opinions of me?”

 

Blake thought for a second. “You’re a good man. Not everyone would’ve been as helpful as you were last night.”

 

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen the behavior you’re talking about before. I didn’t care for it.”

 

Blake then pulled herself up to give him a chaste kiss. “Thanks, for everything.”

 

Jaune lightly hugged her one more time. “You’re welcome.”

 

With that, Yang emerged from the shower, Blake then rolled off of Jaune one more time allowing him to pivot and stand up from the bed. After he re-fastened his jeans, he gave Yang another light kiss before heading to JNPR dorm.

 

*****


	3. Chapter 3

No Secrets, Chapter 3:

 

*****

 

The rest of the morning was a nice exchange between Blake, Yang, and Jaune. They had their showers, gotten changed, and enjoyed a later breakfast. The afternoon was going to be special for everyone, as their respective teammates would return for the upcoming semester.

 

Ruby arrived first, tackling Yang in a hug after landing.

 

“How ya doing, Rubes?” Yang asked, as she recovered from the playful gesture.

 

“I’m good. Dad misses you, and so did the others on Patch.” The little red and black tornado replied. After that, they both stood up and shared a laugh.

 

“Glad to see you’re doing well, Ruby.” Jaune said as they rose from the ground.

 

Ruby then blushed slightly at the attention. “Thanks, Jaune. Did my sister get on your nerves during break?”

 

The blonde male shook his head, but his impending reply was cut short.

 

“Oh please, if anything Yang was annoyed by him.” Weiss replied as she walked off the dock and back onto school grounds.

 

Jaune shook his head with an amused huff. “Great to see you, too, Weiss.” He replied with a half-smile.

 

The heiress then slightly turned her head towards him and wore a slightly playful grin. “Likewise, Jaune.”

 

Behind Weiss strolled a woman who looked a lot like her, but with a more mature aura about her.

 

“Ah, it’s been a while since I was last here. Quite agreeable to see Beacon Academy again.” The woman said as she approached the group.

 

Weiss’ eyes widened as she turned abruptly. “Sister! It is fortunate to see you, again.” Weiss said as she politely bowed.

 

Jaune raised his eyebrow. “Sister?” He then turned his head and his eyes leveled on a woman who had skin and hair that looked like Weiss, but in a more direct manner, with a lock of hair freely hanging on her left side.

 

Winter then turned her head at the Blonde male of the group. “Well Sister, aren’t you going to introduce me?”

 

Weiss’ eyes widened again as she turned on her heel to face in between the parties. “Guys this is my sister, Winter.” She then turned to her sister. “Sister, these are some of my classmates.”

 

“Yang Xiao-Long, at your service.”

 

“Blake Belladonna”

 

“Ruby Rose, nice to meet you”

 

“Jaune Arc”

 

Winter nodded. “So, these are some of your classmates? Remind me which are on your team?”

 

Weiss nodded. “Yang, Blake, and Ruby. The latter is our leader.”

 

Winter nodded. “Oh yes, I remember. You’ve been rather outspoken about her, and Mr. Arc. It would seem you were... accurate, in your descriptions.”

 

Jaune raised his eyebrow at that statement. However, the Specialist then turned to Blake. “Your last name... does your family have connections with the White Fang, Ms. Belladonna?”

 

The Faunus nodded, as she turned her head to the left and wore a slightly downtrodden expression. “Yeah, they were initial members. Even led it before things turned violent. I don’t know if they are still involved.”

 

Winter nodded. “I’m sure your parents are fine people.” Then she turned to Jaune. “So, you’re the man who has been trying to court my sister?”

 

Jaune blushed brightly at the accuracy but sighed slightly as he broke eye contact and turned his head downward and to the right. “Yeah...”

 

Winter’s expression turned slightly teasing before she moved to him and lightly moved his head with her left hand to face her. “You really should give yourself more credit.” Then she closed the gap a little. “You’re already better than most men I’ve seen, and I barely know you.” She whispered to him.

 

His eyes widened a tad before a flash of pink flew in and tackled him. Nora had returned while Ren walked calmly back. Winter was surprised at the display as well, doing her best not to lose her cool disposition.

 

“Hi Jaune-Jaune! Miss us?” The hyperactive hammer-maiden asked.

 

Jaune laughed at the tackle and was joined by the others-save Winter, who chuckled slightly. “I did, it’s good to see you both.”

 

Nora then got off of Jaune by rolling to her left and quickly popping onto her feet, before she turned to see Winter. “Whoa, who’s the Ice Queen?”

 

Everyone, including Ren, placed their faces in their palms at the uncouth question. However, Winter wore an unsurprised expression. “Winter Schnee, and you are?”

 

“You’re related to Weiss? Cool! I’m Nora Valkyrie, and that hunk of a guy is Lie Ren.” Nora said as she pointed to her silent partner, who waved politely.

 

Jaune was happy to be rid of the weight of Nora, allowing him to roll to his left and get to a knee before a denim-clad leg entered his vision. He followed the seam up and soon gazed onto a red top, accompanied by just a similar shade of red hair. His gaze continued upwards and he saw his partner’s Peridot eyes lock with his. The blush was ever apparent on her features as she looked at him.

 

“Hello, again. Miss me, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked. Jaune could only nod and swallow dryly before he rose.

 

“H-hi, Pyrrha. It’s great to see you, again. How was Mistral?” He asked, as he placed his right hand behind his head.

 

“Oh, it was lovely. Everyone was so pleasant, as always. I’ll tell you all about it later.” Pyrrha replied.

 

Winter then coughed lightly before walking up to Jaune’s left. “Ms. Pyrrha Nikos? Champion fighter from Mistral?”

 

Pyrrha blushed but nodded. “That’s me.”

 

Winter extended her hand. “Winter Schnee, Specialist with the Atlas Military. An honor to meet you, ma’am.”

 

Pyrrha’s blush continued as she extended her own hand. “Likewise, Ms. Schnee.”

 

Weiss then interjected. “Sister, I believe we need to get to our dormitories. If you will excuse us?”

 

Winter turned on her heel and looked at her younger sister. “Of course, I would like a look at your living quarters. After all, you are my sister.” With that, everyone went their separate ways.

 

*****

 

JNPR dorm was abuzz after everyone returned. Things were back as before, with Nora placing some of her belongings back in her dresser. Ren also calmly reworked his belongings alongside.

 

Pyrrha had finished in an efficient manner and had departed for a refreshing simulator session while Jaune enjoyed the atmosphere in the room.

 

“So, where did you two go?” Jaune asked, as he sat on his bed.

 

“We went around some of the old parts outside Mistral. It was fun going out and seeing places we went to as kids.” Nora said, as she completed putting her belongings away.

 

Ren nodded. “Yeah, it got a little hairy a couple times.”

 

Nora chuckled. “Hairy? That Ursa never knew what hit him.”

 

Jaune tilted his head slightly. “Ursa? What happened?”

 

Ren sat down on his bed. “We were scouting around an old settlement, mainly observing the land. From our right, an Ursa barreled towards us. Luckily, we dodged it, before Nora cracked it like an egg.”

 

Nora chuckled. “I prefer my eggs hard boiled and done by Ren.”

 

Jaune laughed at that. “We are well aware.”

 

Nora then turned to Jaune after she was done. “So, did you do anything fun?”

 

Jaune shrugged. “Not really. I trained a little, did some research on battlefield strategy. Ended up hanging with Yang a little.”

 

Ren nodded. “Sounds like a good time between semesters.”

 

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, I’m happy everyone is back.”

 

*****

 

In RWBY dorm, the atmosphere was very similar. Ruby had packed her things and was now relaxing in her bed playing a game. Weiss was diligently replacing her own belongings as Winter scoped the dormitory. Blake and Yang were resting on their beds also enjoying the renewed vigor inside the dorm.

 

“Well, sister? I do hope our sleeping quarters meet your expectations.” Weiss said, as she competed putting her belongings away.

 

Winter’s expression changed, as she took a soft sigh. “This does not meet expectations.”

 

Weiss stiffened at the impending outburst. Only to be surprised when Winter’s expression turned reflective. “This is more than expectation. You are finally able to enjoy having bunk beds. I must say I am sorry we did not have this experience.”

 

That candor rocked Weiss and had Yang’s eyebrow raised as the blonde brawler looked at the older sibling.

 

Weiss, however, was faster on the tongue. “Thank you, sister.”

 

Winter’s expression softened even more as she took a seat in a nearby chair. “It’s very different than the dorms at Atlas, last I recall.”

 

Yang decided to press the matter slightly. “How are those dorms?”

 

Winter sighed softly. “They were like military barracks. There was little we could do to be unique. Every bed had to be a certain measurement away from the other. It was really regimented when I was in training.”

 

Blake then piped in. “So, Atlas is really about the military lifestyle, huh?”

 

Winter nodded. “Yes, they are. Atlas Academy is not only a school that trains hunters, it also is meant to prepare for the military.”

 

She then continued. “Upon entering your fourth year, students are given a choice to either become a licensed hunter or enlist upon graduation for their first tour of duty. Many teams and partners that were created in their initiations were split. I was among those who had to have their partner reassigned.”

 

Ruby paused her game as she looked at her partner’s sister. “What happens to those who just want to be licensed?”

 

Winter looked around the room. “Oh, they continued in their studies. The graduates who decided to enlist would only be given more regimented schedules for Physical Training and such to prepare for the military lifestyle. We still went to the same classes and went through the same graduation ceremony.”

 

The others sighed softly as their latent fears were dismissed. “Glad to hear they still graduated.” Weiss said.

 

Winter nodded, with a small smile on her lips. “Well, enough about me. I am your older sister, Weiss. So how have you been doing?” She then looked at the rest of the room. “That goes for everyone else. I want to get to know you all.”

 

Weiss started. “Well, it’s been an interesting time so far. Initiation was an experience in its own right.”

 

Yang chuckled. “I’ll say.”

 

Winter raised an eyebrow. “Well? Tell me what happened.”

 

Team RWBY then regaled Winter with their experience in initiation. From their landings, to their encounters, to meeting their partners. They even disclosed facing off against the Death Stalker. At the end of the recollection, Winter’s eyes were slightly widened.

 

“Well, seems your first day was quite eventful.” Winter said, as she replayed what she heard in her mind.

 

Yang chuckled again. “It was, and that’s how we ended up here.”

 

Weiss nodded. “It’s been interesting ever since.”

 

Winter placed her hand to her chin. “It would seem so. Well, where does Mr. Arc play into this?”

 

Yang chuckled once again. “Lady Killer has been trying to woo Weiss since the night before.”

 

Ruby nodded, a light blush spreading on her features. “Yeah, but I wonder if he knows that Pyrrha likes him?”

 

Yang and Blake both chuckled, while Weiss rolled her eyes. “I doubt it, the poor boy can’t get a clue.”

 

Winter chuckled. “Well, then what does everyone think about him, or his team?”

 

Ruby sighed softly. “He’s a nice guy. He’s on a team with arguably the best student in class. Pyrrha is so graceful in her fighting, but packs one heck of a wallop. Ren and Nora are nice.”

 

Weiss chimed in next. “He’s lucky that he’s with Pyrrha. Ren and Nora are rather interesting people, but they’re fun to be around.”

 

Yang nodded. “They’re good guys. Over the break, Jaune actually came out of his shell a little.”

 

That caused everyone’s head, sans Blake, to turn to Yang. “Really? What happened?” Asked Ruby.

 

Yang smiled. “He’s really into historical battles. He loves strategy, even if he doesn’t remember the people who used them. We spent hours one night going over scenarios and how he would try and work through them.”

 

Winter’s eyes widened slightly. “Interesting.”

 

Weiss chuckled. “That had to have been boring.”

 

Yang shook her head. “It wasn’t. I mean, I’m not the biggest person for strategy. But, his enthusiasm about it was infectious.”

 

Blake turned her head to Yang this time. “Sounds like it.”  _‘Considering he knew how to protect me when I was fucked up last night.’_

 

Yang then continued. “Pyrrha is awesome, as well. Her own enthusiasm really helps that team. Nora is always that little firecracker that you saw at the landing, and Ren enjoys being in the background.”

 

Winter nodded, then she turned her head to Blake. “And what of you, Ms. Belladonna?”

 

The Faunus turned her head to look at Winter. “Please, call me Blake.”

 

The specialist nodded. “Very well, then please call me Winter.”

 

This promoted Blake to continue her answer. “I agree on everything that was said. Jaune seems to have a good heart, though at times it may cloud his judgement.”

 

Yang nodded. “Yeah, but last night showed he’s a better man than any of us knew.”

 

Everyone except Blake turned their head to Yang at that. “What happened?” Asked Weiss.

 

Yang stretched slightly. “Well, Jaune and I went into Vale yesterday. As we were walking, we met up with Blake right before lunch. After some more shopping, we went to the new club to dance.”

 

Weiss huffed in amusement. “I doubt that klutz could dance.”

 

Yang chuckled. “You’d be surprised. He seemed like a different man on the dance floor.”

 

Yang then waved her left hand. “Anyway, after we left to come back to Beacon...” she trailed off.

 

Ruby pressed lightly. “What happened?”

 

Blake sighed. “I was a little...” but she also tapered off.

 

Yang finished. “Blake was a little drunk. We all had a drink when we arrived at the club, but we only had water and soda after that.”

 

Blake nodded. “Yeah... I wasn’t in a good place. I’m thankful Yang and Jaune were with me. Jaune ended up carrying me here.”

 

Winter’s eyebrow rose slightly. “Something tells me there’s more to this.”

 

Yang chuckled. “Yeah, Jaune was being the perfect gentleman. However, when he was going to just lay her on her bed, she clamped onto him.”

 

Blake blushed mightily at the recollection. Weiss was surprised. “Really?”

 

Blake nodded, but Yang continued. “Yeah, it was really sweet. He lifted her back up and sat on her bed, letting her legs rest over his.”

 

Ruby then peeked over the edge of her bed. “What happened after?”

 

Yang looked at her partner, who then nodded. “I begged him not to leave me.” Blake said.

 

Ruby, Winter, and Weiss’ eyes widened. “So, you were really messed up, huh?” Weiss asked.

 

Blake nodded again. “Yeah, after he laid my legs down across his, I moved to straddle him, and-”

 

Weiss leaned in, as did Winter. “What happened?”

 

Blake blushed. “I kissed him.”

 

Winter’s eyebrow rose, Ruby’s face blushed brightly, Weiss’ face was a combination of the two, and Yang’s expression turned slightly smug.

 

Weiss, Ruby, and Winter all looked at the Blonde Brawler for confirmation, seeing her smug expression. “Oh yeah, she was all over him.” Yang confirmed.

 

Blake’s blush was more evident as she nodded. “I… may also have divulged some information.”

 

Yang blushed at this recollection. “Y-yeah she got really flirty, and really honest, during that time.”

 

Weiss facepalmed, as Winter shook her head with a chuckle. “Well, what did you tell him?” The heiress asked.

 

“I told him I liked him. I also told him about Yang, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Ruby.” Blake divulged.

 

Ruby’s blush was radiant. “S-so he knows?”

 

Blake nodded again. “He feels the same way about you, Ruby. He likes you as a friend.”

 

Weiss sat on her mattress and facepalmed. “Well, I hope he knows my feelings on him.”

 

Yang interjected. “You know he has liked you from the start.”

 

Weiss nodded. “Yeah, I know. But I hope he knows I’m not interested.”

 

Yang nodded. “He does, he lamented about you while he and I had lunch a few days ago.”

 

Weiss huffed. “Hopefully it helps him back off.”

 

Winter then interjected. “What do you have against him? He seems like a nice man.”

 

Weiss sighed slightly. “He’s a good man, yes. However, I don’t feel any attraction to him. He doesn’t have many redeeming qualities, to me.”

 

Winter nodded. “I guess that’s fair. He just looks and sounds like a nice man.”

 

Blake nodded. “He’s a lot better than others I’ve known. After that, he tried to let me lay on my bed, and I begged him not to leave me again. He then moved closer to the center and laid on his back while I was on his stomach.”

 

Yang sighed and added. “Yeah, I was a little down at seeing that. However, he had moved a little too far to the left, which gave me enough room to lay to his right side.”

 

Weiss huffed in amusement. “I bet he loved that, having two women sleeping with him.”

 

Blake chuckled. “I woke up a few hours later and changed into my Yukata. After I saw their resting forms, I took an extra blanket and laid it across us as I climbed back on.”

 

Winter interrupted. “Well, how was he?”

 

Weiss looked at her sister. “Sister?!”

 

Blake interrupted. “He was very comfortable. Though when I climbed back on, he wrapped his arm around me and whispered ‘always’.”

 

Ruby’s eyes glazed over slightly. “I wonder what he was dreaming about.”

 

Blake’s blush increased slightly. “I asked him that this morning. He told me he was dreaming of after graduation and we were in Forever Fall. Apparently, I asked him to not leave us. He would then say he would always be here for us.”

 

Everyone’s face flushed simultaneously at that disclosure. Winter was the first to comment. “Well does that sound like a redeeming quality, sister?”

 

Weiss nodded. “A little, but I’m sure he’s only being nice.”

 

Yang shrugged. “I don’t know about that.”

 

*****

 

Back in JNPR dorm, Jaune was doing some more research on his scroll when Pyrrha walked in.

 

“So how have you been, Pyrrha? You were in a hurry to get back to training.” Jaune asked. Ren and Nora had just left to take a walk around campus.

 

“I’ve been well. It was great to get back in the simulator.” Pyrrha replied as she took a seat on her bed.

 

“I’m happy to hear.” Jaune replied as he put away his scroll.

 

Jaune then turned and faced his partner. “So, how was Mistral?”

 

Pyrrha’s face turned reflective. “It was so nice. My parents were ecstatic to see me. So were many others.”

 

Jaune smiled, a sight that Pyrrha had missed. “You know, you’ve never told me about your parents. What are they like?”

 

Pyrrha smiled slightly. “Oh, you know how parents are. They’re like everyone else’s, a little embarrassing in some facets.”

 

Jaune chuckled. “Fair enough. Do you have a picture?”

 

Pyrrha smiled and reached for her scroll. “I do, one moment.”

 

In short order, she produced the most recent picture she took. “I took this before returning to Beacon.”

 

Jaune looked at the picture with a serene smile. Her mother was almost an older version of Pyrrha. Her vibrant Green eyes and Bright Red hair were obviously a maternal trait. Her father was a well-built man, about Jaune’s height if he had to guess. His Dark Brown hair and Green eyes were striking.

 

“I’m sure your parents are elated that you’re going to be a huntress.” Jaune said, as he gazed at the picture.

 

Pyrrha blushed. “Yeah, they’ve asked if I’ve found a huntsman I liked.”

 

Jaune laughed. “Yep, normal parents.”

 

Pyrrha nodded. “I told them about you, even showed them a picture of you from after we were named partners and teammates.”

 

Jaune chuckled. “I bet they were wondering what I was doing here.”

 

Pyrrha shook her head. “No, actually they were happy to see I had made some friends.”

 

Jaune smiled again. “So, what did you do there?”

 

Pyrrha spent the next few minutes talking about her semester break. Going on mini-adventures with her father, enjoying a few day trips to Argus, just enjoying a minor break.

 

Jaune was attentive at everything, nodding and participating in the discussion when he felt it was appropriate.

 

Pyrrha then finished her tales. “Well, that’s enough about me. What of you?”

 

Jaune shrugged. “It wasn’t nearly as fun. Aside from playing games with Yang a few nights ago and then going to Vale with her yesterday, I did research and trained.”

 

Jaune then sat up on his bed, swinging his legs as he faced her. “These past few days have been interesting, to say the least.”

 

Pyrrha tilted her head. “Really? How?”

 

Jaune took a deep breath. “Well after I talked to you, and Yang talked to Ruby, we decided to add some more fun to the game.”

 

Pyrrha’s eyebrow rose. “How?”

 

Jaune answered. “We added a ‘Truth or Dare’ part to the matches. For every victory, the winner asked the loser a question or made a request.”

 

Pyrrha’s eyes widened. “So how did things go?”

 

Jaune hesitated. “I hate secrets.” He said softly.

 

Pyrrha wore a concerned expression. “What?”

 

He then looked straight into her eyes. “I told her about my transcripts and why I forged them. Then after a few more games, we transitioned to dares.”

 

Pyrrha’s eyes widened again. “H-how far did that go?”

 

Jaune looked down and sighed. “I don’t know if it was too far.”

 

Pyrrha then stood and walked to him before sitting beside him on his mattress. “Did you two?”

 

Jaune nodded. “She started off the dares asking me to remove my shirt. I then asked her to take off her jacket and belt. After a few games that led back to questions, she asked me to take off my jeans. I asked her how far she was willing to go. She told me it only depended on me. So, after I won again, I asked her to take off her top. The final dare was her to kiss me.”

 

Pyrrha gasped. “Oh… how was it?”

 

Jaune sighed. “I couldn’t begin to describe it.”

 

Pyrrha then turned her head to look down at the ground. “So, what happened after?”

 

Jaune sighed again. “We kissed again, and again, and it… evolved.”

 

Pyrrha reeled slightly. “You and Yang had sex?”

 

Jaune nodded and it felt like a shot went right through Pyrrha.

 

Jaune then continued. “After we were done, we cleaned up and I spent the night in her bed. We didn’t have sex again, we only talked.”

 

Pyrrha was despondent as Jaune pressed. “The next day Yang and I went to Vale, as I said. We met up with Blake before lunch and then we went to a new dance club. When we got back to Beacon, Blake was not feeling good. I ended up carrying her to RWBY dorm. I was only going to lay her on her bed, but she asked me not to leave her.”

 

That felt like another shot went through Pyrrha, as he continued. “I ended up sleeping with her in my arms on her bed. Then this morning...”

 

Jaune then sighed again. “Before that, Blake told me about you, Yang, her, and Ruby. She even told me of the second-year student, Velvet. Pyrrha, have I always been this dense?”

 

Pyrrha then turned her head to look at him. Cobalt and Peridot met, and a blush crept across her features as she stammered for something to say.

 

Jaune then brought his right hand to her cheek and lightly pulled her to him. The ensuing kiss was another bolt of lightning for him, and a renewed vigor for her. It felt right, it felt pure.

 

Pyrrha’s eyes were closed as he broke the kiss. “I guess that answers my question.” He said, as he wrapped his arms around her. As he enclosed the embrace, he laid his head face first on her collarbone.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t notice, Pyrrha.” Jaune said, as Pyrrha froze at the sensation. Internally, she was conflicted, and externally she was no better.

 

She then buried her face into his neck as she reciprocated the hug while lightly sobbing. “No, it’s my fault for not telling you.”

 

Jaune then dropped the other bombshell. “This morning, I woke up with Blake on top of me and Yang at my side. I don’t know how it happened, but I ended up in a three-way.”

 

Pyrrha’s tears renewed, but she only kept holding him. Jaune then slightly tightened his embrace.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in quiet recollection. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed embraced for a brief period of time before they separated.

 

*****

 

Dinner was a nice affair, as the two teams met back up at their normal table. Everybody regaling the others on their trips and breaks.

 

“If only I knew what Vacuo was like, beforehand. Add in trying to find privacy and it was a dreadful experience.” Weiss finished.

 

“Huh, and here I thought the climate would make it more of a vacation dream.” Jaune said.

 

Winter then walked up. “It would seem like it. However, the general nature of Vacuo doesn’t lend itself to the idea.”

 

Weiss stood up instantly. “Hello again, sister. Have you enjoyed your visit so far?”

 

The older sister smiled and nodded. “I have, thank you. Headmaster Ozpin was most surprised to see me. Would you mind if I joined you for dinner?”

 

Jaune and Weiss motioned towards an empty seat. “Of course, sister. You’re more than welcome.” The sibling said

 

With a bow of her head, Winter took a seat beside Weiss and the group continued on their stories.

 

Jaune then paused and looked at Winter. “Pardon me for asking, but why are you here?”

 

Winter took a swallow of her food before she took a napkin in her right hand and cleaned around her mouth. With a nod, she responded. “There’s a few reasons. I was asked to become involved in a sort of... curriculum verification.”

 

Everyone nodded and she continued. “Also, as this years’ Vytal Festival is being held here, General Ironwood asked me to monitor security in advance.” Winter finished.

 

That explanation sounded fitting enough, as the other students nodded in understanding. Soon, they all went back to their meals.

 

*****

 

The evening passed by with relative ease. Teams RWBY and JNPR reconvened in their respective dormitories for the time being. This allowed Winter the opportunity to survey the grounds.

 

As she walked around the established locales for food, souvenirs, and assorted amusement, her eyes caught a slight glimpse of a crow in the trees outside.

 

“Well, now. I didn’t expect to see you here.” The specialist said, before turning away and continuing her rounds. The aforementioned avian’ s eyes narrowed slightly before he took off in another direction.

 

*****

 

Back in JNPR’s dorm, the group was just relaxing when a knock came on their door.

 

“Who is it?” Asked Jaune.

 

-‘It’s us, Lady Killer. Mind if we come in?’- Came the voice of Yang.

 

“Sure, one minute.” Pyrrha said as she stood and went to the door. As soon as she opened it, everyone in Team RWBY walked in.

 

“What’s up, everyone?” Ren asked, as he watched the quartet of ladies walk in.

 

Ruby answered. “Well, I heard that Yang and Jaune played Truth or Dare a few nights ago. I thought it would be a great way to bond with each other.”

 

Weiss shrugged. “It sounds like a waste of time, to me.”

 

Nora and Ren looked at each other before shrugging. “Sounds fun!” Nora replied.

 

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. Pyrrha nodded, though she had a hesitant look about it. Jaune then looked at the others. “All right, but we should have the same rules. Every player gets 2 passes. If they refuse something, then it cannot be repeated at all, or the person asking must face a penalty.”

 

Yang’s eyebrow rose. “Really? What do you mean?”

 

Jaune then took a breath. “Well, let’s say that you ask Nora to do something and she refuses. If, for example, Ruby asks Nora to do the same thing, Ruby has to do it instead. Same thing applies to questions. If Weiss, for example, asks Ren a question and he passes, then if Blake asks him the same question, she would have to answer the question instead.”

 

Ren then nodded. “Which means we all need to pay attention.” That deduction was met by a nod from Jaune.

 

“That sounds fair.” Yang said, and everyone else nodded at the suggestion.

 

With that, the group sat in a circle. Jaune was flanked by Pyrrha on his left and Yang on his right. Blake was on Yang’s right, Ruby was on Blake’s right, Ren sat across from Jaune, Nora was on his right and Weiss completed the circle as she sat between Pyrrha and Nora.

 

“All right, who wishes to go first?” Jaune asked.

 

Ruby immediately started things off. “Weiss, Truth or Dare?”

 

The heiress sighed. “Truth.”

 

Ruby took on a slight smirk. “What’s your favorite dessert?”

 

Weiss’ expression turned unimpressed. “Blueberry Sorbet.”

 

Ruby shrugged and Weiss turned to Ren. “All right, Ren. Truth or Dare?”

 

The pistol-paired man thought briefly. “Truth.”

 

“All right. If Nora was not attending Beacon, who would you have looked for to be partners with during initiation?” Weiss asked.

 

Ren took a moment to think, as he placed his right hand on his chin. “I’m not sure, honestly.”

 

Ruby cut in this time. “Oh, go on and tell us.”

 

Ren then shrugged, removing his hand from his chin. “I would have likely looked for Blake, then.”

 

Weiss was surprised at the answer. “Interesting.”

 

Ren then looked around. “Blake, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.” The Faunus responded.

 

He then took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Aside from Yang, who among us do you enjoy being around?”

 

Blake thought for a second. “I’d say Pyrrha. She’s a calming presence.”

 

She then looked around the group. “Speaking of... Pyrrha, Truth or Dare?”

 

The redhead thought for a moment. “Dare.”

 

Yang’s eyes widened. “Well, someone’s brave early.”

 

Blake smiled slightly and shook her head. “I dare you to give Jaune a hug.”

 

“D’awww.” Nora said.

 

“No problem.” Pyrrha said, as she twisted her torso a little to her right and wrapped her arms around Jaune.

 

His blush was bright, but he sunk into the brief embrace with a small smile.

 

“Seems Jaune liked that.” Weiss said.

 

“He’s not the only one who liked it.” Pyrrha responded before she looked around the room.

 

“Yang, you’re up. Truth or Dare?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“Dare.” The Blonde Brawler responded.

 

“I dare you to flirt with Weiss.” Pyrrha said.

 

Eyebrows among the group shot up before a predatory grin crept across Yang’s features. Slowly, she bent forward and onto her hands and knees before she crawled slowly to her teammate.

 

“Well Weiss, is this everything you wanted?” Yang said as she changed her voice to a cool and seductive tone. Yang then raised her hand to gently rub up Weiss’ arm before taking a gentle hold of her chin.

 

“To see you like that must be very embarrassing, but I’m not sure you mind it.” Yang then used the very tip of her forefinger to run up the underside of Weiss’ chin as she got dangerously close.

 

“To think, you’re so beautiful. Yet, you don’t notice other guys looking at you. Is it because you secretly like Jaune? I wonder.” Yang whispered before pulling away and crawling back slowly to her position.

 

To say that everyone was flushed in an understatement. “Th-That was...” Pyrrha stammered.

 

“That was so lewd.” Weiss finished, as her blush radiated.

 

Yang’s grin turned triumphant as she got the intended responses. “That was fun. All right. Jaune, Truth or Dare?”

 

Jaune didn’t hesitate. “Truth.”

 

Yang’s eyebrow rose again. “No secrets?”

 

Jaune was steadfast. “No secrets.”

 

Yang then leaned forward. “Out of every girl here, whose chest is better?”

 

Jaune took a breath. “That’s not fair.”

 

Yang’s grin turned predatory. “Come on, Lady Killer. Pick a lady who you think has the best rack.”

 

Jaune took a steady breath. “I can’t answer that. Because every girl here has nice chests that I can tell.”

 

Jaune continued. “Yang, your chest has likely caused more heads to turn than a fast machine. While Ruby’s are well formed to her body. Nora’s give the impression of strength, and Blake’s tantalize the imagination. Weiss’ show of a regal flair, while Pyrrha‘s reminds me of comfort and grace.”

 

Yang nodded as she wore a smug grin after letting everyone’s blushes calm down. “I’ll let it slide.”

 

Jaune took a deep breath before looking at Nora. “Truth or Dare, Nora?”

 

“Truth.” She replied.

 

“If you had to swap weapons with someone here, who would you exchange with?” Jaune asked, trying to get the game a little away from where it could lead.

 

“Ruby. Her scythe rifle is so cool!” Nora replied quickly.

 

She then looked around the room. “Weiss! Truth or Dare?”

 

Weiss thought for a moment. “Truth.”

 

Nora grinned. “Ren or Jaune?”

 

Weiss raised her eyebrow. “What?”

 

Nora reiterates the question. “Who would you rather be near? Ren or Jaune?”

 

Weiss thought about it. “They both have their good qualities. But I’d give the edge to Jaune.”

 

Nora shrugged as Weiss thought of her next question. “Ruby, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.” Ruby replied.

 

“I dare you to not eat cookies until Friday.” Weiss stated.

 

“I refuse.” Ruby replied.

 

“Such a child.” Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

 

Ruby then looked around. “Pyrrha, Truth or Dare?”

 

The Amazon briefly hesitated. “Truth.”

 

“How did you feel when Jaune described our chests?” The diminutive leader asked.

 

“I... I wasn’t sure what to think. I’m flattered he thought of me as comforting. But, I’m not sure on the others.” Pyrrha answered.

 

Ruby nodded as Pyrrha looked around. “Blake? Truth or Dare?”

 

Blake took a few seconds. “Truth.”

 

Pyrrha then smiled. “Describe what you would feel is your ideal boyfriend.”

 

Blake took another moment to think as a blush crept over her face. “He would need to be tall. Have some muscles, but not be too bulky. He should be encouraging, kind, but willing to take charge.”

 

Nora interjected. “Almost sounds like you have a soft spot for Jaune-Jaune.”

 

Blake blush deepened. “He’s close.”

 

Jaune’s face turned bright red at that admission. Blake then turned to Ren. “Truth or Dare, Ren?”

 

“Truth.” He responded.

 

“Biggest fear?” Blake countered.

 

Ren took a deep breath. “Nucklevee. One of them killed my parents. I still have nightmares about it.”

 

Nora shivered at the recollection as well. However, Ren kept the game going. “Jaune, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth” The blonde male answered.

 

“You said earlier ‘No Secrets.’ So, what’s your biggest one?” Ren asked.

 

Jaune sighed. “Well, I forged my transcripts to come here. Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, and Cardin all know.”

 

That flat admission rocked Weiss. “Why would you do that?”

 

Jaune didn’t hesitate. “My family has been known for having great hunters, even being called heroes. I wanted to be like them. So, I immersed myself in swordsman work and got ahold of some transcripts.”

 

Nora then cut in. “How does Cardin know?”

 

Jaune continued. “He overheard me tell Pyrrha before we started training. He tried to blackmail me until I saved him at Forever Fall.”

 

The full disclosure of Jaune’s falsification stunned Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Ren. After a few seconds, Ren commented. “I may not agree with your idea to forge transcripts, but you have proven to be a great leader.”

 

Nora nodded. “Yeah, you kick butt!”

 

That reaction cut the hidden tension easily, as everyone laughed and agreed.

 

Jaune chuckled and nodded. “Thanks, guys.” He then looked around the group. “All right, Weiss. Truth or Dare?”

 

The heiress took on a playful grin again. “Truth.”

 

Jaune’s eyebrow rose. “Biggest fantasy?”

 

Weiss’ expression turned predatory as she stretched slightly. She then looked around the group. “Surprisingly to all of you, I get really excited at the idea of a ménage a trois.” She started.

 

She then rose to her knees and began crawling into the circle. “To be pampered and caressed and left begging to cum before I watch the male of our group furiously fuck the other woman. To see their animalistic heat radiate as they inch closer to that delightful edge and then witness the moment where he hilts his partner and stuffs her like a cream pie. Then seeing it presented to me as they relax for a bit.”

 

The heiress then moved to Ruby as she gently placed her right hand under her partner’s chin. “Doesn’t that sound amazing, Ruby? To be fucked and stuffed full of creamy cum? Then while you think you’re getting a break, getting it all licked away?”

 

Weiss’ fingertips played softly on Ruby’s chin before she moved to Blake, gently dancing her fingertips around her jawline. “Feeling the closeness of an after-sex cuddle, only to be stimulated again by someone looking for their creamy treat? I only shiver at the thought.”

 

Weiss got dangerously close to Blake, who was entrapped by the idea. Slowly, Weiss pulled away and crawled back to her place between Pyrrha and Nora.

 

“Well, I did not expect that.” Nora said, as she broke that tension.

 

“I’ll say.” Yang stated before looking at Weiss. “What the hell?”

 

Weiss laughed. “You flirted first. Just wanted to show that there’s a little  _Yang_  in my own life.”

 

The Blonde Brawler’s eyes widened and a playful smile crept across her features. “You little minx, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

Weiss’ grin turned smug. “Yang, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.” Yang answered quickly.

 

“I dare you to lay your head on Jaune’s lap.” Weiss said.

 

“You all right with that, Jaune?” Yang asked as she turned her head toward him.

 

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who shrugged but looked a little despondent. “I guess, but for how long?”

 

“Until someone dares her to do something else or there’s another dare to have someone else use your lap.” Weiss answered.

 

Thus, Yang shifted her body and laid down to use Jaune’s lap like a pillow. “Hey, you’re pretty comfortable.”

 

Jaune blushed and then chuckled. “Thanks for the endorsement.”

 

Yang then thought for a moment. “Ren, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.” Ren quickly replied.

 

Yang’s smile radiated. “I dare you to place Nora in your lap and wrap your arms around her.”

 

Ren looked at Nora, who felt absolutely giddy. “You ok with this, Nora?”

 

Nora jumped up and then gently sat down onto his lap while facing the group. Instinctively, Ren wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his head on her right shoulder.

 

Ren then looked around as well. “Ruby, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.” The diminutive leader replied.

 

“Does seeing your sister in Jaune’s lap make you jealous?” He asked.

 

“A little...” Ruby admitted before looking around. “Pyrrha, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.” Pyrrha replied.

 

“I see that you’re a little down at Yang using Jaune’s lap as a pillow. However, he does seem to have a shoulder to lean on. I dare you to lean against him and use his shoulder as your pillow.”

 

Pyrrha’s eyes lit up before she shifted a little to her right to be right next to Jaune. Immediately after, she leaned against him and tilted her head to use his shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

 

Pyrrha thought for a moment. “Blake, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.” Blake replied.

 

“I dare you to give a hug to the person you think the most of.” Pyrrha said as she relaxed a little more.

 

Blake shrugged before standing up and walking to Jaune. She bent down at the hips and wrapped her left arm around his shoulder in as close to a hug as she could get without interfering with Pyrrha or Yang.

 

Jaune didn’t know how to react to the stimulation. However, he reached his arms around. His left snaked around Pyrrha while his Right tried to reciprocate the hug from Blake.

 

As the monochromatic huntress broke from her embrace and sat back at her place, her blush was evident. “Weiss, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.” The Heiress said.

 

“Mind describing your house?” Blake inquired.

 

Weiss shrugged. “It’s close to Atlas. It’s a rather large house, totaling 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Large study, equally large library.” She then took a deep breath. “But having that size of house does feel lonely at times.”

 

Weiss then turned to Nora. “Truth or Dare, Nora?”

 

“Truth.” The hammer-maiden replied.

 

“Favorite food beyond Pancakes?” Weiss asked.

 

“Chocolate. Tootsie Rolls, Ice Cream, Cake, Pie, whichever. I love Chocolate.” Nora answered without hesitation.

 

Nora then looked at the slowly fading trio of Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang. “I think this is our last one. Jaune, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.” Jaune replied.

 

“Do you wish there were any other ladies using you to rest?” Nora asked as she sank into Ren’s arms.

 

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, then at Yang. He then shrugged softly. “Only if they want to be.”

 

At that admission, Blake moved behind Yang and rested her head on Jaune’s right shoulder. Weiss then stood up and walked to Ruby. The diminutive woman also stood and walked with her partner back to their dorm.

 

Nora and Ren relaxed together as they saw the scene before them. “Treat them well, Jaune.”

 

He nodded slowly, as his blush was well apparent. “Always.”

 

*****

 

Weiss and Ruby walked into their dorm with bright blushes. They changed wordlessly as they processed what just happened.

 

“That was-“ Ruby started.

 

“That was certainly revealing.” Weiss finished.

 

The heiress then changed into her pajamas. “I wonder why Jaune is acting like this.”

 

A knock back on their door interrupted further discussion. “Who is it?” Ruby asked.

 

-‘Just us, guys. We forgot our scrolls.’- Yang said. Weiss then turned and opened the door.

 

“Decided not to sleep with Jaune?” She asked as Yang and Blake walked in.

 

The Faunus shook her head. “No, not enough room on his bed for all of us.”

 

Yang then chuckled. “Oh, there would have been room. Just someone would’ve been sleeping on top of him. We both know how that ended last time.”

 

Ruby’s head turned, after she changed into her own sleepwear. “Something happened this morning?”

 

Blake nodded, as another blush rose onto her cheeks. “Jaune and I...” She trailed off.

 

“They had sex, and then I joined in.” Yang finished before she began to change.

 

Weiss’ jaw dropped. “Wait, you three...”

 

“Yeah.” Blake interrupted.

 

“I don’t know what I should think about that, honestly.” Rose said as she turned toward her bed.

 

Weiss’ blush returned with a vengeance as Blake changed into her Yukata. “I hope you two were satisfied with him.”

 

Yang finished changing her clothes. “Oh yeah, he was amazing.”

 

Blake could only nod before she finished changing herself. “Let’s get to bed. We have a busy day, tomorrow.”

 

With that Team RWBY slid into their beds, relaxing into slumber for the days ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

No Secrets, Chapter 4:

*****

The following day was a fun affair. The food fight in the cafeteria was legendary, until Ruby’s blazing speed ended it with leaving Team JNPR on the wall and covered in assorted beverages.

The rest of the day was normal to begin the week. New agendas handed out with plans and goals for the semester, new students arriving on campus and getting used to their new surroundings.

Professor Goodwitch’s class proved to be especially surprising.

“Afternoon, class. As the agenda stated at the beginning of the school year, we don’t have any true ‘objectives’ to my curriculum. Thus, you will only pass and fail with improvement in your combat ability.” The aforementioned Professor exclaimed.

She then looked around the amphitheater at the gathered students. “Be that as it may, there will be another educator to assist in the event that I am away.”

With that, a slender figure strode onto the stage as her footfalls echoed throughout. Her uniform was in proper shape, as always. Her White hair shined in the light.

“Whoa, who’s the Ice Queen?” Shouted Cardin Winchester, as he watched the guest instructor enter the scene. Immediately, Jaune placed his face in his right palm, with the other members of both Team RWBY and JNPR closed their eyes and shook their heads slowly in exasperation.

“She is Winter Schnee, a Specialist within the Atlesian Military. She will be helping oversee our sparring contests and ensuring proper protocols are being taken. I would hope your tongue turns respectful in that manner, Mr. Winchester.” Glynda replied as she turned her head to her left in order to stare down the aforementioned student.

“Oh, any relation to Weiss?” Cardin asked as he turned his head to face the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

“Yes, she is my younger sister. Might I ask just who you are?” Winter replied quickly as she looked at the redheaded student.

“Cardin Winchester, Ma’am.” He replied.

“Good to know, I like knowing the troublemakers.” Winter stated as she turned her head back to the other class participants.

“On that note, our first spars for the semester are already established.” Professor Goodwitch said as she began to announce the combatants and their spars for the week.

*****

Throughout Dinner, Jaune was perplexed. ‘ _Well, this just got more interesting._ ’ He thought.

“Jaune, aren’t you going to eat your food?” Pyrrha asked as she had enjoyed her own meal.

“Hm? Oh, sorry Pyrrha. I’m just thinking.” He replied, as he continued eating.

“Now, I’m worried.” Yang retorted with a chuckle. Everyone’s head turned towards her, mostly in bemused expressions. However, Jaune and Pyrrha wore mockingly hurt expressions.

“Oh, THANKS!” Jaune replied sarcastically before a slight smile cracked his features. With a laugh from the rest of the group, they continued their meals.

Nora was first to finish her meal. “So, what’s up Jaune? You still thinking about last night?”

He shrugged. “Not really. More thinking of the semester.”

Pyrrha then turned her head back to Jaune. “Why is that? You know what to expect, now.”

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, I guess I’m worrying about nothing.”

Ruby chuckled. “That’s likely it. You do worry too much, Jaune.”

Jaune smiled slightly again. “Yeah, thanks guys.”

With that, the rest of the crew continued their meals.

*****

The evening was a rather tough situation for Jaune. He felt better about himself after revealing his secret to the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR. However, he didn’t feel completely at ease. With his mind still in disarray, he stood from his bed.

“Something wrong, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked. The Blonde male shook his head.

“No, just need to take care of something.” He replied. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

With that, he turned and walked out of the JNPR dorm. His destination was clear, he needed to talk to the faculty.

*****

In Professor Goodwitch’s office, Glynda was diligent in her spar preparations for the semester. Winter was also in the office, helping go over some of the finer details of the preparations.

“I wonder how this spar would play out.” Winter said as she looked at a couple names.

“Oh, Mr. Winchester against Mr. Black? I’m not sure, but perhaps it would be prudent for later in the semester.” Glynda replied.

As they continued their musings, a knock interrupted their studies.

“Who is it?” Professor Goodwitch asked.

“-It’s Jaune Arc. May I speak with you?-” The young man replied.

Winter’s eyebrow rose and the ladies shared an inquisitive look before the older woman opened the door.

“Mr. Arc, for what reason do you have coming to my office?” Professor Goodwitch asked as she allowed Jaune in.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I just wanted to try and see if-oh, hello, Winter.” Jaune started before he saw The Specialist out of the corner of his eye.

“Did you just call Specialist Schnee ‘Winter’, Jaune?” Glynda had started before the other lady stood.

“It’s quite all right, Professor. I met Mr. Arc at the landing pad yesterday afternoon. I told him to call me ‘Winter’ in informal situations.” She replied as she addressed the professor and pupil, the inflection in her voice showing where Jaune inadvertently erred.

“Very well. What do you request, Mr. Arc?” Professor Goodwitch stated as her eyes continued to bore into his.

“Well, Professor, I was wondering if I could speak with the faculty on something. It’s been affecting me, recently.” Jaune replied, as his head began to hang slightly as he slouched his shoulders.

Glynda wore an exasperated look as she sighed slightly. “You will have to ask Headmaster Ozpin. His office is back up the hall but take a left at the cafeteria. You can’t miss it.”

Jaune nodded. “Thank you, Professor.”

With that, he nodded to both Glynda and Winter before turning back and closing the door as he exited the room.

“Something tells me you only seem to tolerate the young man.” Winter observed.

Glynda sighed slightly. “He means well, but he’s so far behind the other students.”

Winter placed her hand to her chin. “Maybe he has an explanation, hence why he wants to talk to the staff.”

The Professor shrugged her shoulders lightly as her blonde hair softly swayed from side to side.

*****

Inside his own office, Headmaster Ozpin enjoyed a nice Hot Cocoa as he looked over various statements and observations for the upcoming missions to be available for the assorted students.

Well, he was until an alert on his desk phone broke that train of thought. ‘Oh, blast it.’ He thought before he pressed the response button.

“Yes?” He said as he reached for another drink of his beverage.

“-It’s Jaune Arc, I’d like to speak to you, please.-“ The younger man replied. Ozpin took a brief sip and hit the key to allow entrance to the elevator for his office.

In short order, Jaune arrived. The younger student strode towards Ozpin’s desk and stopped just short of the chairs.

“Mr. Arc. You wanted to speak with me?” Ozpin said as he placed one of the reports down.

“I did, sir. I wanted to speak with you and the rest of the staff about something.” Jaune replied before he took a deep breath.

“It’s… been bothering me recently. Could you call the other professors to your office so I may talk to everyone at once?” Jaune said as he slightly began to shake.

Ozpin’s eyebrow rose slightly, but otherwise his expression did not change. “Please, tell me before I grant your request.”

Jaune took another deep breath and sighed as he exhaled. “I have a confession to make, sir.”

Ozpin’s expression did not change. “What is it, Mr. Arc?”

Jaune bowed his head before he brought it back up to look at the Headmaster. “I had my transcripts forged, sir.”

Ozpin huffed in amusement. “I’m aware, Mr. Arc. I was aware from the moment you took your place at the cliffs.”

Jaune’s eyes widened. “Wait, then why didn’t-“

“I didn’t say anything because I saw something in you, Mr. Arc.” Ozpin interrupted as he placed his mug onto his desk and then rose from his seat.

Slowly, Ozpin walked around his vast desk. “I saw a man who wanted more than what he had. More than what he thought he knew. Your studies, and your willingness to help, have proven that my oversight about your transcripts is not in fault. You may not have the highest of qualifications, nor adequate training that prepared you for this academy. Yet you continue to demonstrate in your other actions that you will make a fine huntsman one day.”

Jaune bowed his head, as a relieved smile graced his features. “Thank you, sir.”

Ozpin then nodded as he reached the younger man. With a slight reach of his left hand, he pressed the call button for the other professors and requested to see them in his office.

After everyone arrived, Ozpin was slightly surprised to see Winter alongside.

“Ms. Schnee, I do not believe this pertains to you.” The Headmaster said, as he looked at the Specialist.

“I’m here to observe everything, Headmaster.” Winter replied.

Ozpin sighed slightly. “Very well. I called you all into my office because Mr. Arc, here, has something he’d like to say.”

Jaune took another deep breath, trying to calm his fraying nerves. “Thank you, Headmaster. I… have a confession to make, everyone.”

“Well go on with it, my boy.” Professor Port replied.

“Sorry, Professor.” Jaune replied instinctively before he took another calming breath. “I enrolled here on forged transcripts.”

“Really? You forged your transcripts to come to Beacon?” Professor Peach replied.

“Yes, Professor.” Jaune said.

“Why would you do such a thing? Hasn’t history told you that falsification is such a harmful action that threatens to unwind glorious works?” Doctor Oobleck said as the grilling started.

“Yes, Doctor, which is why I am coming clean with this now. History has also shown that confessions help to rectify a problem because it allows deeper trusts to form as insecurities are removed.” Jaune replied.

Doctor Oobleck was astounded. “That’s absolutely true, if the confession is truly the beginnings of transparency.”

Jaune nodded. “Yes, my family’s lineage was known to have fine huntsmen. A couple were even called ‘heroes’. I-I want to follow in their footsteps.”

The Doctor nodded. “I can certainly appreciate a desire to follow in greatness.”

Professor Port simply shrugged his shoulders. “I’m quite fine with this development. You’ve shown some delightful progress in strategy.”

Jaune chuckled. “Thank you, Professor. I’ve always enjoyed strategy.”

Professor Goodwitch and Winter looked at each other and nodded before Glynda looked at Jaune. “I’m not impressed with your decision to falsify your entrance documentation. However, this does explain my observations as to being behind in combat.”

Jaune nodded. “I know, and I’m trying to work on that.”

Ozpin then walked back to the center of the room. “I was already aware about Mr. Arc’s forgeries. Yet, I saw something different about him than the previous student before their tragic situation unfolded.”

Jaune sighed. “I’m surprised I wasn’t talked to about this.”

The Headmaster turned back to the younger man. “While I may not appreciate the attempt at deception, I do tend to allow some leniency within development as long as it is within a positive standpoint.”

Jaune relaxed visibly before Ozpin cleared his throat. “However, I will be keeping closer tabs on your development as you continue as a student in this academy. You are rather behind in your combat.”

Glynda nodded again. “Indeed, Mr. Arc. Do not expect to be given quarter based on your past. You are a budding huntsman, but you are expected to improve at a quicker pace.”

Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck also nodded. “You’ve been a fine student, so you have no problems on my end.” Said the Mustachioed professor. His bespeckled counterpart nodded in agreement.

Jaune sighed in relief one more time. “Thanks, everyone. I’ll do my best.”

With that, he walked to the elevator and left Ozpin’s office.

“You realize that what you just saw is not to be shared with General Ironwood, Winter.” Ozpin said as he walked to his desk before he reached for his mug and took a definitive slurp of his Hot Cocoa.

“Of course, sir.” Winter replied. Then Ozpin placed his mug back on his desk.

“Well, we’ve all had an interesting day. Thank you for the sudden conference. Enjoy your evenings.” The Headmaster stated. With nods of affirmations, the group left to their own offices and quarters.

*****

As he walked through the halls of Beacon Academy, Jaune felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders. His biggest secret was no more, if at least to the important people of the academy.

He noticed a rather interesting trio of students walking towards him. He took a scant look and noticed they wore Haven Academy uniforms, defined by the rather monochromatic and more mellow colorings in contrast to the brighter palette within Beacon.

His eyes centered on the woman in the middle of the small group. Her Black hair was long, covering her left eye while her right eye was a definitive Vermilion. The woman to her right had short green hair and the male on her left sported rather ashen colored hair.

“Hello” Jaune said as he passed them. The trio only smiled slightly and nodded in respect. He couldn’t shake a feeling of familiarity with the woman in the middle of that trio. A simple shrug resulted as he turned towards his dorm.

Behind him, the trio watched as he departed around the corner.

“Who’s the dumb one?” The male of the trio asked.

“I’m not sure, Mercury, but he doesn’t look to be of any importance.” The Green-haired woman replied.

The leader of the group furrowed her brow for a brief moment before nodding. “You may be right, Emerald. But let’s keep an eye about him. Remember, sometimes an unimportant person can halt even the best plans.”

Emerald shrugged. “I don’t see how he could, Cinder.”

Cinder nodded. “True, but we should still keep watch. Let’s get to our quarters.”

With that, the group walked to the guest hall. Yet, that very person made Cinder’s mind wander.

‘ _Was that Jaune? The same guy who... can’t be._ ’ Cinder thought as they continued down the hall.

*****

Jaune arrived back in JNPR dorm shortly after passing the small group in the hall. With a brief use of his scroll, he entered the team domicile.

“Welcome back, Jaune-Jaune. What’d you need to do?” Nora asked.

Jaune sighed softly. “I needed to talk to the professors.”

Pyrrha’s head rose quickly. “You told them?”

Jaune nodded. “I did. I may have told everyone else, but I still felt guilty on enrolling here with forged transcripts.”

Ren nodded before he replied. “So, what did they say?”

Jaune chuckled. “Turns out, I had nothing to really fear. Ozpin told me he knew from initiation. Though, now the pressure is on to improve in combat.”

Pyrrha nodded and looked at their teammates before she stood and walked to him. “That’s why we’re still here. Did you want to work on that?”

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

The Red-headed beauty looked at their other teammates. “Care to join us?”

Nora nodded, as did Ren. “Sure!” Said Nora as she leapt from her bed.

Jaune chuckled. “All right, let’s go.”

With that, Team JNPR gathered their gear, and left their dorm to get some training in.

*****

In RWBY’s dorm, Yang and Blake were going over some minor assignments from Doctor Oobleck, Weiss was enjoying the finer parts of Professor Port’s lesson, and Ruby was back to enjoying a video game.

The brawler of the group then looked up from her scroll. “I think that’s enough for now. What did everyone think of Jaune’s confession last night?”

Weiss paused as she brought her head up in thought. “I’m not really sure what to think.”

Ruby was next as she closed her game and put her scroll away. “I hope he hasn’t lied to us further. I don’t want to find that he actually doesn’t like me.”

Yang chuckled as she looked at her sister. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, there, Rubes.”

Blake simply shrugged. “I’ve heard worse.”

Yang’s head turned sharply to look at her partner, but Ruby was faster on the response. “Really?”

The monochromatic huntress nodded but did not continue. This did not impress Yang. “Out with it, Blake.”

Blake kept silent, yet Yang pressed on. “Come on, we’re a team. No more secrets between us.”

Ruby nodded and punched her fist into the air. “Yeah! No more secrets!”

Blake sighed softly as she set down her scroll. “It’s about the White Fang, before things turned violent. There were a couple of Hyena Faunus who came into the group. They had said all the right things, but their actions and manners said different. It was revealed they were planted into the group by Anti-Faunus organizations. They were removed but the damage was done.”

Ruby’s eyes widened at the admission. “Do you feel the same about Jaune?”

Blake shook her head. “No, his admission to us was him finally trusting everyone.”

Weiss nodded. “A noble idea, even if to remove deception in the first place.”

The others nodded, and in short order prepared for bed.

*****

The next day, Teams JNPR and RWBY walked the halls after classes had wrapped up for the day. Everything felt normal, though it almost seemed a still pregnant unease was still around.

As they neared the Library, Pyrrha slowed down. “I think I’m going to study a little. Anyone care to join me?” She asked.

Jaune nodded. “Sure, I wanted to read more about the tactics the leader Monte used.”

“Monte? You mean Commander Monte Cree or Captain Monte Gyew?” Yang asked as the others slowed and turned to the pair.

“Captain Gyew, Yang. Commander Cree was brilliant in his own right, but the Captain made it look like child’s play.” Jaune responded.

“I must say, it’s been a while since I’ve heard of those two strategists.” Winter said as she walked up towards the group. Her voice caused everyone to turn towards her.

“Hello again, Sister.” Weiss said as she straightened her posture once again.

“Good Evening, Sister. Good Evening, everyone.” Winter replied as she stopped her approach. With a slight turn of her head, she looked at Jaune and Pyrrha.

“Ah, I think we’re going to head back to our dorm. Catch you all later!” Nora said as she and Ren continued their trek through campus.

“I think I want to also look up something called ‘The Art of Combat.’ My Dad had said it would be good for me.” Yang said.

“Oh yes, it’s such a good read. I can help go over it with you.” Pyrrha beamed as she recalled the suggested textbook.

Blake shrugged. “I’m going back to the dorm. I just got to a good part of the book I’m reading.”

Weiss and Ruby both got an idea with that, as their eyes lit up. “Ooh, you’ll have to tell us all about it.” Weiss replied. Ruby nodded, though a bit too enthusiastically if one were paying attention.

“That does sound intriguing, Blake. Perhaps you’ll have to tell me about it later.” Winter stated as she turned her head to look at the monochromatic huntress.

“All right, guys. Catch you all later.” Jaune said as Blake, Ruby, and Weiss left the group.

“So, looking at more strategies Jaune?” Winter asked as she turned to the remaining trio.

“Yeah, sometimes good strategy can trump skill.” Jaune replied as his eyes met hers.

“Indeed, but sometimes even the best strategy is reaction.” Winter countered.

“I guess I need to get used to that part.” Jaune conceded.

“You’re doing just fine, Jaune. It just takes time.” Pyrrha said as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

Jaune smiled at the encouragement. “Thanks, Pyrrha.”

Yang took her chance and lightly pulled at the redheaded student’s right arm. “Let’s go Pyrrha. I have so many questions about that book.”

The Redhead nodded and turned to Yang before they walked into the Library. “All right, I believe it would be-“ Pyrrha said as her voice trailed off.

Jaune turned and watched them leave while Winter’s eyes followed the pair of huntresses as they turned left.

“Well...” He said before shrugging and walking into the library and turning right. “Let’s see Captain Gyew’s works.”

“How about demonstrating your strategic prowess, Jaune?” Winter said as she followed him into the library. Jaune turned his head towards her with a slightly surprised expression.

“If you would like, sure.” He replied as he allowed Winter to join him.

*****

While Jaune, Winter, Pyrrha, and Yang were occupied in the library, the other members of Team RWBY were back inside their dorm.

Ruby played a video game while Weiss continued to study. However, Blake could tell there was something going on. Though she kept reading her book.

Weiss then started the conversation. “Been a weird couple of nights, hasn’t it?”

Ruby nodded, not really seen from her suspended bed. “Yeah.” Blake was unsurprisingly stoic and nonreactive as she continued to read.

Weiss then pressed further. “The transfer of students into the academy, hearing about your teammates intimate lives.”

Blake stayed stoic but responded as a light grin formed on the left side of her mouth. “It’s an academy full of budding huntsmen. Relationships are bound to happen.”

Ruby nodded again, but this time didn’t stay quiet. “I’m wondering why it happened this fast.”

Weiss took that little line and started to run with it. “Yeah, it only seemed a couple months ago that you couldn’t stand to be near him.”

Ruby then slightly turned the tables, trying not to tip their hand too early. “Weiss, you’re one to say that. You’ve tried to avoid Jaune since initiation.”

Blake chuckled at the minor conversation between her teammates, having caught their attempt much earlier. “You both realize I’ve been busy, right?”

Ruby nodded as she sat up and looked at her compatriots. “Yeah, we know. It just seems so sudden.”

Blake then lowered her book to look around and decided to turn the tables on Ruby. “How did you feel about Jaune when you first met him?”

Ruby took a second. “Honestly, I thought he was a klutz and gross. He did end up throwing up on the ride here.”

Weiss pondered for a brief second. “So that’s why Yang calls him ‘Vomit Boy’ every once in a while.”

Ruby nodded and stretched her upper body. “Though to see him and Yang get along better is great to see. Once he apologized, we’ve gotten along great.”

Blake kept on that train. “So, in a short amount of time you went from being repulsed at him for vomiting to accepting him.”

Upon seeing Ruby’s nod, Blake continued. “What makes you think it couldn’t happen to other people?”

Weiss and Ruby both were caught for a moment. “I guess you have a point.” The Heiress conceded.

Blake sighed with a small smile as she mentally congratulated herself. “Since we’re on the mindset of ‘No Secrets’, I started looking at him in a better light long after you did, Ruby. Once he stood up to Cardin and fought that Ursa in Forever Fall, I saw he was a lot better than he seemed at the time.”

Weiss nodded. “Yeah, but he only won after Pyrrha helped manipulate his blade.”

Blake nodded as she looked at her teammate. “Yes, but he still did it. He still fought and stood for what he thought was right. He also helped me a couple nights ago and did not expect anything from it.”

Weiss still couldn’t understand it. “To go from looking at him in a better light to... that? I just don’t understand it.”

The Faunus then sighed and closed her eyes for a second. “Weiss, I know you don’t see a lot of redeeming qualities in Jaune. I do, and I bet Yang does as well. Just try and remember what he told us. He wants to follow his family’s heritage. Have any of his actions, beyond his transcripts, said any different?”

Ruby nodded as she realized the plan was over. “I guess he has stayed the same guy we’ve known since we got here.” Weiss looked away as she contemplated her teammates’ words.

*****

In the library, Jaune and Winter were going over Captain Monte Gyew’s strategic history.

“So that’s how he won the second battle in Solitas.” Jaune said, as he absorbed all the information.

Winter nodded. “Indeed, Jaune. His ability to adapt to the changing circumstance allowed his company to be victorious. Hence why I spoke of a need to react rather than just strategize.”

Jaune was amazed. He finally realized his biggest downfall and how to overcome that situation. He was thinking too hard and not reacting.

His eyes widened as his brain processed that information. “Oh my gosh...”

Winter’s expression turned into a triumphant grin. “You see, Jaune. It’s one thing to set up the right approach. However, your flexibility will determine your success or failure. Take your previous spars in Professor Goodwitch’s class. How is your record?”

Jaune sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as a defeated smile graced his features. “I’m winless in 5 solo spars.”

Winter nodded. “How many of them were your hesitation?”

Jaune’s eyes widened again. “All but one. My loss against Cardin was the only difference.”

Winter’s grin stayed. “Do you know his attacking style?”

Jaune nodded. “He overpowers a lot. The best counters to him are speed and leverage. I just don’t reali-“

His eyes widened one last time as his mouth hung open. “My gosh... I’m such an easy target because I stop myself.”

Winter’s grin turned into a knowing smile. “Now, you’ve gotten it. It’s one thing to be a strategic mastermind. However, it takes adaptation to become a master huntsman.”

Jaune was amazed once again. “I need to get away from here and get to training.”

Winter’s smile did not waver, taking her chance. “Would you like to spar with me?”

Jaune’s head whipped around to face her. “Are you sure?”

At that moment, Pyrrha and Yang had found them after a good look at ‘The Art of Combat’.

“Oh, hey guys. Find what you were looking for?” Jaune asked. The radiant smiles he received confirmed his question.

“You bet, that book really is a great read. I can’t believe I never got around to it.” Yang replied.

“Yeah, it’s great to return to basics sometimes. We were just thinking of going to the simulator.” Pyrrha added.

“How fortuitous. Jaune and I were thinking the same thing after going over strategies. Care to join us?” Winter asked as she turned her head to look at the pair.

“Sure!” Yang said enthusiastically. Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

“All right, but how will we train?” Jaune asked as he thought of the arrangement.

“I have a few ideas.” Winter said as a light grin graced her features. With a directional raise of her left arm, the trio of students left for the simulator with their would-be tutor.

*****

Back in Cinder’s dorm, the aforementioned siren was trying to keep her thoughts to the task she had. Yet, the continued thought that perhaps Jaune Arc was here was still lurking in her mind.

The lack of focus within her subconscious was not lost on her two cohorts. Hesitantly, Emerald tapped Cinder’s left shoulder with her right hand. The result was the desired effect, as Cinder broke her train of thought briefly.

“Yes, Emerald?” The older of the trio replied to the gesture.

“So, who should we target for the first part of the plan?” The younger woman asked.

Cinder turned to face her co-conspirators. “We have our choice of students. The order does not really matter.”

Mercury nodded. “I want to test the ‘untouchable’ Pyrrha Nikos. There has to be something about her.”

Emerald nodded as well. “That seems prudent. She is due to fight tomorrow. How better to try and get in a surprise match?”

Cinder smiled slightly and nodded as she turned back to her work. “Perfect. Try to get a reason why she’s called ‘untouchable’. Now, get some rest.”

With that decided, the pair of younger students left their leader for their own rooms. Leaving Cinder back to her thoughts.

“Jaune Arc… You looked destined to be in Siene for the rest of your life. Yet here you are, looking to be a huntsman. An interesting discovery.” She said softly.

Soon, she also felt the fatigue taking over, and thus went to sleep for the evening.

*****

Later in the simulator, Jaune, Yang, and Pyrrha were fatigued after going through combat drills, both trying to improve reaction from Jaune and getting Yang to control her emotions.

As the three perspective hunters took a little break, Winter took a moment to gather her thoughts. “One last drill.”

The trio looked at Winter as she stood in the sparring ring. “Yes?” Pyrrha asked, as she recovered first.

“Jaune, I want you to face all three of us in a spar. Your goal is not to win by elimination, but to land a clean hit. As we receive a hit, we will disengage.” Winter stated as she drew her weapon.

Jaune raised his right eyebrow. “You want me to spar against all three of you?”

Winter nodded. “I do, Yang has grown quite a lot since we started earlier. Yet you are still hesitant on when and how to attack.”

Pyrrha balked at the demand. “Winter, I can’t do this-“

The specialist shook her head. “How is this different from the training you and Jaune have done together?”

Pyrrha was shocked, this wasn’t anything new. “I-I guess you have a point.”

Yang stretched one more time, inadvertently showcasing her assets. “Hey, I love a good rumble. Let’s go, Vomit Boy.”

Jaune sighed in a defeated manner before he chuckled. “All right.”

Jaune stood in the middle of the sparring ring as the three ladies took positions around him.

The spar was furious, as Jaune was on his defense at all times. He landed only glancing blows as he tried to process his opponents moves. Pyrrha’s were easier to understand as he had been working with her for weeks, but it was tough to gauge Winter and Yang and how they attacked.

Time and time again, he would get knocked back. Jaune would counter, land a glancing blow but get knocked down. He landed hard as Yang leveled him with a harsh kick to his midsection.

“Jaune, you’re still thinking too much. Let your instinct take over!” Winter yelled as he stood back up and into a prepared position.

The first attack came from Pyrrha, which Jaune caught with ease and he landed a throw on his partner.

“Good, but that was easy. Pyrrha, you took it easy on him. Next time, go with everything you have, or I will find someone who will.” Winter said as she acknowledged the first elimination.

“I did not, I was onl-“ Pyrrha started.

“Don’t lie to me. You attacked him the same way 6 times. Any hunter can key in after that same pattern.” Winter interrupted.

“She may have the same pattern, but her forces are always different. I got lucky on the guess.” Jaune said as he readied for the 2-on-1 attack.

“Good, now you’re facing two unknowns.” Winter said as her and Yang started anew. They blitzed from every angle, and Jaune was back on the defensive. His mind was working too much, and his body was slow to react. Soon, another blow from Winter sent him back onto his back.

“That wipes out the previous elimination. Pyrrha, get back in here.” Winter said as Jaune stood back up.

Jaune took a few calming breaths with his eyes closed as he took his ready stance. Instantly, he was attacked by all three. Pyrrha came in from the left, Yang from behind and Winter approached swiftly from the right.

Jaune dodged the sword of Winter seemingly effortlessly as he parried it away, with his shield wielding left hand he bashed Winter’s back, and she hit the ground hard. Yang was next as she aimed for his midsection and actually connected but was taken aback by the look in his eyes as she felt him take the flat of his blade and slam her right arm down. The next instant, she met the floor after being thrown over his shoulder.

Pyrrha was immediately surprised at his movement. It was much smoother than previous encounters. Then she got a good look at his eyes.

They weren’t showing emotion. He had a completely dead eyed look about him. Pyrrha was so stricken at his stature, she didn’t notice her own defense slipping. Jaune didn’t hesitate this time, he charged and barreled with his shield into hers before turning to her shoulder side and tripping her.

As soon as Pyrrha hit the deck, Jaune’s eyes regained their focus. His mind cleared from whatever fog he may have had, and he knelt at her side. “Oh crap, Pyrrha. Are you ok?”

Yang and Winter both stood and walked toward the partners. “You know, typically a ring is involved with that type of kneeling.” Yang quipped before settling into a lighthearted chuckle. Winter just shook her head at the light ribbing.

“Well done, Jaune. You managed to land those hits on us.” Winter said.

“I did?” Jaune said as he looked around dumbfounded. Slowly, he reached his hand out to help pull Pyrrha up.

As they rose together, Winter was nodding. “You did, and it actually was impressive.”

Jaune was dumbfounded as he turned to face her and Yang. “I-I don’t remember anything.”

Winter immediately caught his confused tone. “Run that by me again?”

Jaune shook his head as he tried to explain. “I don’t remember what just happened. I remember standing up as Pyrrha rejoined the spar and the next thing I knew, I saw Pyrrha on her back after taking a hard fall.”

Winter was astounded while Yang also tried to figure out what happened. Pyrrha, though, was attempting to explain. “I’ve seen this once by Jaune. He seems to go into some sort of-“

“Transitional phase caused by overexertion and the survival instinct takes over. I’ve seen it before in plenty of hunters.” Winter finished as she smiled slightly.

“What?” Jaune asked as he tried to process what he just heard.

“Basically, Jaune, you were pushed to just about your limit when your mind changed into a pure survival instinct. That freed your mind and led you to react and adjust faster than when we started.” Winter said in more understandable terms.

“So now we need to try and have him tap into that sooner than when he’s almost at his limit.” Yang said as she got to the conclusion faster than anyone may have given her credit for.

Winter and Pyrrha nodded. “Yes, now the hard work can truly begin. But for now, I think we’ve had enough for the evening.”

With that, the four left the sparring arena. Winter left to her quarters while the trio went to the locker room for showers and a change of clothes. After they finished recovering, they walked in tandem back to the hall that housed their respective dorms.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

No Secrets, Chapter 5:

*****

The next few days felt as a whirlwind for the students. Ren was in a tough spar against William Peko out of Haven but was fortunate to be victorious. Pyrrha was equally victorious in her 4-on-1 contest against Team CRDL. Though the sudden challenge from Mercury Black toward Pyrrha was unsettling for everyone involved.

Winter instead insisted on another opponent. Thus, Mercury and Brawnz Ni of Shade Academy sparred. After a few slightly tense moments, Mercury’s skill overwhelmed Brawnz and allowed the ashen-haired male to emerge victorious.

*****

As classes ended for the week, the perspective hunters reconvened at their respective dorms.

“I was willing to fight Mercury. Why wouldn’t Winter allow me?” Pyrrha slightly whined.

“Perhaps she read the training room better than anyone else here?” Ren offered.

That made Jaune’s head tilt slightly as he thought about his teammates’ words. “You may be right. She surely has her own reasons.”

Ren and Nora then turned back to the door. “We’re going to the simulator. You two want to join us?”

Jaune shook his head. “No, I think Pyrrha and I are going to stay here for a little while. We’ll see you at dinner.”

With that, Nora and Ren shrugged before waving and heading out into the hall.

As they did, Jaune sat on his bed. “Good fighting there, Pyrrha. Those guys didn’t know what hit them.”

Pyrrha sighed softly and sat on her own, facing Jaune. “Thanks, but I really was ready to face Mercury.”

Jaune nodded. “I know, but I think Winter was being cautious.”

Pyrrha nodded. “You’re right, I guess even I need to be more disciplined sometimes.”

Jaune decided to stand and walked to Pyrrha’s bed before sitting to her left. “You know, I’ve been wondering. How was your training at Sanctum?”

*****

In her personal quarters, the aforementioned specialist went over her notes on the spars this past week.

“That Mercury guy was after something. The only question is ‘What?’.” She softly said. She knew that Pyrrha could have gone another spar, but Mercury’s insistence was telling.

‘Could it be he wanted to scout her for some sort of attack?’ Winter thought.  
Carefully, she put her notes away and prepared to get some Dinner before beginning her rounds.

*****

“So even when you were at Sanctum Academy, you felt isolated.” Jaune said, as his perception of his partner was changed.

Pyrrha nodded. “Every tournament was another challenge from my classmates. Every drill was a demand for perfection. I was being challenged to spars multiple times a day.”

She then started to sniffle a little. “Sure, everyone will say how ‘beloved’ I was. Or how no one wanted me to leave. But even when I returned during semester break, it was more challenges and more trials when I wasn’t with my family. That’s why I chose Beacon over Haven.”

“You wanted a different experience than what you knew in Mistral.” Jaune finished. Slowly, he turned to his right to face Pyrrha and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry you had to face that.” He said, as he slightly tightened his embrace. Pyrrha turned to her left and began to softly sob into Jaune’s left shoulder. Instinctively, he moved his left hand to her lower back and rested his right hand just above her shoulders.

Pyrrha sobbed for a few more seconds before she pulled back. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be like this.”

Jaune rested his hands on her arms as a small smile graced his features. “Don’t be, Pyrrha. Remember, there are no more secrets.”

With a nod, her own peaceful smile returned. “Let me fix up my makeup and then we can get some dinner.”

At Jaune’s nod, he released her from his light embrace. In fairly quick order, she replaced her makeup and they left their dorm for the cafeteria.

*****

 

In Cinders’ Team’s dorm, the trio of troublemakers were lightly incensed at the rebuked challenge. Emerald was on a sofa while Cinder sat in a chair at her desk.

“That Specialist is a problem. I had the fight I wanted.” Mercury said as he paced lightly around the room.

“It’s a minor glitch, Mercury. You could have challenged anyone else instead.” Cinder replied.

“Yeah, but now I’m wondering if they’ll even allow such a challenge after you were so insistent.” Emerald pondered.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m going to get my fight with Nikos whether in Goodwitch’s class or not.” Mercury stated.

“Don’t press your luck, Mercury. If Specialist Schnee or Goodwitch find out you’re trying to pick a fight, then the plan is in serious jeopardy.” The mastermind warned as her vermillion eye bore into Mercury to accent her words.

“Bah, this takes all the fun out of it.” Mercury said as he acquiesced to Cinder’s advice, leaning his back against the wall in a minor huff.

“You’ll get a match. How about you see how her partner can handle himself, instead.” Emerald offered.

“Good idea, Emerald. Let’s see how the dumb one got here.” Mercury said as he grinned slightly.

Cinder wore a wry smile. “That’s better use of your time. Make sure you don’t do too much, though. Again, need to be mindful of Goodwitch and Schnee.”

With confident grins, the two nodded and left their leader to continue her plans. However, said leader’s brain was wracked in her thoughts.

“Jaune, you shouldn’t be here. Mercury is more ruthless than any bully in Siene.” She softly spoke. Though she would not admit it, she had more worry in her voice than warning.

*****

During dinner, Pyrrha did not show effect of her disclosure to Jaune. Instead, the two teams conversed lightly over the weeks’ events.

“Good fighting, Pyrrha. Cardin’s guys never knew what hit them.” Yang said before she took a drink of water.

“Yeah, and Ren against that Peko guy was breathtaking.” Nora said as she gushed over her partner.

Ren, for his part, lightly blushed at the praise. “Thank you, Nora. He certainly was a challenge.”

Jaune chuckled as Mercury and Emerald started to fill his periphery. Cautious as ever, Emerald initiated the conversation.

“Hey guys, mind if we join you?” The lady of the pair asked.

“Sure! You can join us.” Ruby said, as she pointed to the empty seats next to Jaune.

“Thanks. Hey, sorry for the sudden challenge Pyrrha. I just got really excited seeing you face those guys.” Mercury said as he sat across from his cohort.

Pyrrha blanched slightly but nodded. “I understand getting excited. A good fight gets me going as much as the next person.”

Jaune nodded but stayed silent. Ruby spoke up next. “Your fight with Brawnz was awesome, Mercury.”

Weiss nodded. “Yeah, he just always seemed to be off balance.”

That actually got him to blush slightly. “Oh, thanks.”

Emerald then looked around. “So, who’s next in class to spar?”

Jaune nodded and swallowed his bite of food. “I spar Monday. I think I’m facing Nebula.”

The pair decided to take their chance. “Care to get a tune up in before then?” Mercury offered.

Jaune shook his head. “Sorry, not this weekend. I’ve been doing a lot of training these last few nights.”

Emerald pushed a little. “What, afraid he’s going to embarrass you in front of your team?”

Jaune chuckled as Pyrrha started to fume lightly. “No, I have plans and want to be rested against Nebula.”

Right as Mercury wanted to speak again, Cardin stepped up. “If you’re looking for a spar, I have some frustration to get out.”

Mercury’s look turned slightly annoyed as he rose from his seat. “You sure about that?”

Cardin’s grin turned confident. “Very sure. Jaune follows his schedule, and I respect that, but I don’t have one. Let’s go, Mercury.”

Emerald also had on an annoyed look on her face as she stood. “All right, let’s go to the training room.”

As the trio left the cafeteria, Pyrrha sighed but Weiss spoke first. “Why didn’t you accept his challenge?”

Jaune looked at Weiss. “I was telling the truth. I’ve been working with Pyrrha every night. A rest is warranted.”

Blake, who had stayed stoic, nodded. “A novel approach.”

As things cooled slightly, Winter entered the cafeteria. “Oh, good evening everyone.”

Weiss immediately restored her posture. “Good evening, Sister. Care to join us?”

Winter nodded with a small smile. “Thank you.” With that, she sat down beside Yang, almost across from Jaune.

Pyrrha continued to silently fume, a notion not lost on the Specialist. After enjoying a part of her meal, Winter looked at her. “I am willing to guess you’re wondering why I insisted you not spar with Mr. Black.”

Tersely, the redhead nodded. “I am, I was more than willing.”

Winter nodded as she ate another piece of her meal. After swallowing it, her eyes leveled on the inquisitive huntress. “If he had challenged you on a slow day or you had not already sparred, I would not have stepped in.”

Winter continued. “His over insistence to the spar told me something was amiss. His challenge was disingenuous at best. Every leader, whether partner, teammate, educator, or General, must be aware of a situation at all times.”

Pyrrha’s eyes widened. “You believe he was looking for some advantage?”

Winter nodded again. “I do, and not just for the upcoming tournament.”

Jaune interrupted. “He tried using a tactic used by many cowards in history. Challenge when the person being challenged is weakened, thus possibly gaining an advantage for a later time.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at that as Jaune continued his perfect recollection. “Jackal Vince was notorious for it. He would wait in the bushes and strike once the initial skirmish was over. He would then recall his opponents patterns later to win in more ‘honorable’ combat.”

He shrugged, but Winter piped in. “Remember how he picked apart Brawnz? He knows far more in combat than a lot of us realize.”

Jaune sighed softly at his classmates’ decision. “Unfortunately, Cardin is about to get a reality check.”

Yang was quick to respond. “So that’s why you turned down Mercury’s challenge?”

Jaune shrugged again. “No, I actually do want to be rested for Nebula. I don’t know how he wanted to approach it, so I decided to mitigate risk. I also do have plans for the weekend.”

Winter grinned as she finished the main portion of her meal. “You’ve learned well, Jaune.”

The rest of the table was dumbstruck, until Nora chimed in. “I knew we had a great leader!”

Ruby nodded. “That’s... incredible.”

Weiss was equally impressed. “So, by your decline-“

“You set things to your advantage.” Blake finished.

“No, I stopped a potential issue.” Jaune clarified.

“But Jaune, isn’t your new motto ‘No secrets’?” Yang asked as her eyes motioned to her right.

Winter piped in. “I already know. No need to hide.”

Jaune nodded. “She was with the faculty a few nights ago.”

Jaune then took a deep breath and looked around the table. “This is different. I don’t trust Emerald or Mercury. I don’t know their other partner’s name.”

Ruby jumped in. “Oh, her name is Cinder.”

Jaune’s eyes widened. “Cinder? Where have I heard that name?”

Jaune then shook his head and wrapped his right arm around Pyrrha. “It doesn’t matter right now. Just be careful around them, please.”

Everyone around the table nodded, and Winter’s grin became triumphant. ‘Well done, Jaune. You’re truly taking the first steps of being a leader.’

*****

Later in the evening, the villainous pair walked out of the sparring room.

“So easy, he wasn’t much of a challenge.” Mercury said.

“You’re right, he never knew what hit him. If only it was that dumb one with Pyrrha.” Emerald replied.

Unbeknownst to them, a crow had paid particular attention to the arena during that time. With a start, it took off towards Ozpin’s office.

*****

Later on in JNPR dorm, Pyrrha and Jaune were going over some notes from the week one last time.

The champion fighter visibly relaxed as she recalled dinner and faced her partner. “Thanks for looking out for us, Jaune.”

The male in question looked up at her from his scroll with a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

This time, Pyrrha moved to sit beside him on his bed. “So, how did you establish that Mercury was being like Jackal?”

Jaune sighed. “Because there was someone I knew, back on Siene, who also acted like that.”

Pyrrha’s eyebrow rose. “Really? What were they like?”

Jaune took a deep breath. “She was a lovely woman, at least to my younger eyes. She would sneak around the town, lurking on petty thieves and the like. There would be a few fights here and there, and she would wait for the winner to challenge.”

Jaune’s eyes flickered around as he recalled one particularly harsh battle. “She would only fight for a few moments, but then leave. Eventually, someone figured her out, defeated her soundly, and she left town quickly.”

His partner nodded. “So, you garnered the same idea after seeing it in action previously.”

Jaune stayed stoic, as his eyes slowed from the recollection. “She had a daughter with her, maybe a year or to older than us. We used to hang out every once in a while. But when her mother left, so did she. I remember talking to her a few times, and even got her name.”

He then shook his head. “But for the life of me, I can’t remember it.”

Pyrrha wrapped her left arm around him. “It’s not important. You’ve seen more than I realized, Jaune.”

The blonde male nodded. “Yeah, I’m thankful for that previous experience.”

Pyrrha decided to be a little bold and wrapped her right arm around him as she got closer. She gently bowed her head before turning it to her right and resting it on his shoulder.

Jaune smiled lightly at the feeling as he lightly kissed the top of her head. “Something on your mind, Pyrrha?”

Her mind was on instinct. She pulled back slightly and raised her head to face him eye to eye. Wordlessly, she closed the distance between their faces and tilted her head slightly.

The resulting kiss between them could only be described as ‘pure’. A silent agreement forged between hunters and humans. It lasted for a scant few seconds, but felt searing enough to have lasted a lifetime.

As they parted, Jaune blushed brightly. Pyrrha’s eyes had turned slightly smoky as they gazed at each other once again.

She then took a shuttered breath. “Jaune...”

His eyes turned dusky as he heard her. “Yes?”

Pyrrha made her decision, and she didn’t care the consequence. “Make me yours. I want you.”

His blush continued as he turned his upper body towards her. Instinctively, he reciprocated the previous embrace. He used her left shoulder as a resting area before he turned his head into her neck.

He started slowly, placing small kisses on her neck as his hands glided around Pyrrha’s clothed body. She lightly moaned at the feeling, letting him take the lead. She felt his hands move to the edge of her shirt and lightly pull it up before careful fingertips danced on the bared flesh.

Jaune took his time, feeling the muscles of her back lightly flex and react under his light touch. He felt her hands follow along and do the same to his back, causing him to shiver lightly at the feeling.

Eventually, Pyrrha felt his hands start to remove her top, so she released her hold on him and raised her arms to accommodate his movement. As the garment was removed, he lightly gasped. Her breasts were harnessed beautifully in a black sports bra.

Pyrrha took the time Jaune was staring and reached up to the underside of the garment. With a blush that rivaled her hair, she slowly began to lift and remove it.

Softly, Jaune gasped as the bra lifted her generous breasts. Slowly, they began to slip through the bottom until gravity won. They were firm, full, and the light pink nipples seemed to beg to be teased.

Pyrrha shivered slightly as the evening air lightly danced over her topless form. However, she lightly tossed the garment to the side and lunged towards him.

Jaune caught her in his arms before claiming another kiss. Gently, he lifted her up and they moved to lay on his bed.

Their kisses became heated, raising their lusts. Pyrrha laid on top, so she broke the kiss and reached her hands to the bottom of his shirt. With pure desire, she slid her hands under the fabric and raised it up his torso.

As she did, she got a good feel for his physique. His abs had become more defined from the weeks of training. Swiftly, she had the garment at his chest, and Jaune placed his arms above his head.

The shirt was easily removed and tossed aside. With near abandon, she reclaimed his lips as her hands returned to the top of his pants. The dexterity she showed was truly wondrous as she unfastened his belt.

Another break in the kiss and Jaune’s pants had been opened, he lifted his hips to allow Pyrrha to pull them down his legs. He groaned lightly as his aching length was freed to the evening air.

As soon as Pyrrha’s eyes saw Jaune’s cock, she was in awe at how it looked. ‘He’s beautiful.’ She thought as she gave the length a tentative lick. However, she wanted more than just to taste it.

Pyrrha placed her hands on her own pants, first undoing her own belt before lightly hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pushing both down her legs.

Jaune gasped again as he saw Pyrrha’s sex bared in front of him. She was smooth around her pubic mound, and her scent was intoxicating.

After Pyrrha cleared her own clothing away, she fell flat back onto Jaune in another heated kiss as she lightly ground her pelvis into him.

At another break in the kissing, Jaune felt her position herself above his rigid cock. His eyes looked into hers. A deeper connection was being made and they both knew it.

Before Pyrrha lowered herself, she felt his hands on top of hers. “You’re so good to us, Jaune.” She said.

Jaune didn’t have time to respond as he felt Pyrrha’s wet pussy envelope his length. His only response was a groan of animalistic lust as he closed his eyes

As their hips met, Jaune reopened his eyes and stared deeply into his partner’s Emerald eyes as she leaned forward. Instinctively, he placed his hands on her hips and closed the distance between their faces.

As they kissed, she raised her hips slightly and slid back down his length. She started slowly, letting her tightness get gradually used to the intrusion of his cock. In time, she began to truly ride him, releasing the kiss and sitting on top of him.

They fucked passionately, alternating between cowgirl and reverse missionary. Pyrrha felt her pussy squeeze him multiple times, but Jaune was able to withstand the pleasure.

However, he felt his time was growing shorter by the moment as he broke another heated kiss. “Pyrrha, I’m going to-“

“Do it, Jaune. I want everything of yo-oh no... I’m-” Pyrrha insisted before she claimed his mouth one more time as she came hard.

Jaune lightly groaned at the sensation as his own orgasm struck. His cock filled Pyrrha’s pussy well as he shot was felt like a torrent of seed into her channel.

As they came down from their furious rutting session, Jaune and Pyrrha gazed back into each other’s eyes. Slowly, she raised her hips to allow his deflated member to slip out, letting loose the veritable torrent of cum from her sore pussy.

As they continued to enjoy each other’s closeness, Pyrrha spoke first. “I love you, Jaune.”

He smiled at the admission as his heart filled with joy. “I love you, too, Pyrrha.”

*****

In Team RWBY’s dorm, the team and Winter went over what they heard in the Cafeteria.

“Jaune really is paying more attention than we give him credit for.” Weiss said, as a look of slight disbelief on her face.

“Indeed, Sister. He is looking out for everyone here, and that’s a true sign of leadership.” Winter responded as Yang and Blake chuckled lightly.

“Why are you two giggling like children?” Weiss asked in slight annoyance.

“Remember, we told you about how he helped Blake near the end of semester break. This shouldn’t surprise you.” Yang answered.

Weiss looked at her teammates in slight annoyance. “Yes, but I still can’t put my head around it.”

Ruby just smiled as she watched the little exchange between her sister and her teammate. “I should talk to him. Maybe get some pointers on how to lead.”

Winter shook her head. “No, every leader does so in their own way. He is being very methodical, and cautious.” She then looked at the others in the room. “How would the rest of you say Ruby’s leadership is?”

Weiss took a moment to think. “Well, she’s very upbeat.”

Yang shrugged. “I think of her like my sister. She does what she can to keep morale high.”

Blake simply nodded in agreement as Winter had on a knowing grin. “Exactly, Ruby leads her way while Jaune leads his way.”

Blake then looked at the Specialist. “What method do you prefer?”

Winter shrugged. “I like cautious but being able to keep good morale is also important. So, I feel I could work well alongside either of them.”

Ruby beamed at the light praise. “Thanks, Winter! But I still think I should learn a little from Jaune.”

The Specialist nodded. “That’s very wise, the best leaders don’t only go in one direction. They also collaborate with other leaders.”

Blake sensed the contradiction. “Didn’t you just say every leader does things in their own way?”

The elder Schnee sister smiled. “Yes, but that does not mean some aspects can’t be adapted into a leadership style. It’s one thing to observe and ask about different ideas. It’s another to try and change what you are when it’s not natural.”

Right as she finished the statement, she received a call on her scroll. With a slightly annoyed look, Winter pulled it out of her pocket.

“Oh, it’s General Ironwood. Excuse me.” Winter said as she rose from her chair. With grace, she turned away and walked out of the dorm.

As soon as the door closed to RWBY dorm, Winter answered. “General Ironwood, sir.”

-‘Specialist Schnee, what is the status of Beacon’s security?’- The General replied.

“The Main Campus grounds are secure, with current faculty and high-class hunters doing due diligence. I have not been around other locales in Vale as of yet. I will be seeing to them in the coming days.” Winter replied.

-‘Anything of note from the student body?’- Ironwood asked as she heard him typing notes into his personal log.

“Nothing too extraordinary. Combat class is going well, though there was a small disturbance with a challenge.” Winter conceded.

-‘Disturbance? Could you elaborate?’- Ironwood persisted.

“A student had a spar against an entire team of her classmates and won. After the match, a student challenged the victor immediately. I stepped in and insisted on another opponent.” She replied.

-‘What happened with the originally challenged?’- The General continued gathering information.

“The student acquiesced to Professor Goodwitch and I. They retired to the lockers.” Winter stated.

She then took a deep breath. “General, I’m not sure there isn’t something else going on. The student who made the challenge was far too insistent on his demand to spar. I fear that there may have been underlying deceit.”

Ironwood was silent, if only briefly. -‘Do you think they are planning something?’-

Winter took another breath. “I do, sir.”

The General was silent again as he, no doubt, prepared a form. -‘What was the challenger’s name?’-

“Mercury Black, his record says he’s here from Haven Academy.” Winter replied, giving all useful information she knew.

-‘Haven? That’s Lionheart’s Campus. I’ll need to talk to him about this. For now, keep doing your rounds. Scout around the area and note whatever you see.’- General Ironwood stated.

“Understood, sir. I will be scouting Mountain Glenn over this weekend and will be ready with a report on Monday.” Winter said.

-‘I look forward to it. Ironwood out.’- The General replied before ending the call. Winter visibly relaxed as she put away her scroll and left the hallway.

*****

In Ozpin’s office, the Headmaster looked over observations and notes from the previous week. His trusted mug of Hot Cocoa sat to his right.

A light tapping sound on his window caused him to turn his head to the right.

“Oh, hello Qrow. Let’s see why you’re here.” Ozpin said as he stood and walked to open the window.

As soon as he did, the bird in question flew in and transformed into a rather unkempt man. His facial hair was scruffy, evident to his lengthy time scouting as a bird.

The younger of the men pulled out his flask and took a small sip as the headmaster looked at him.

“Good Evening, Qrow.” Ozpin said.

Qrow turned his head to look at Ozpin. “Good Evening, Oz. I have some news for you.”

“Well, let’s hear it.” Ozpin said as he closed the window and returned to his desk.

“There’s something about a couple of students that transferred here. They look familiar.” The younger said before taking another drink of his chosen brew.

“Can you be more specific?” Ozpin asked before taking a complimentary slurp of his own beverage.

“I saw a pair of them in the training room earlier. The guy of picked apart one of your students easily. If I didn’t know better, I would say he reminds me of an assassin.” Qrow said as he replaced the top of his flask and put it away.

Ozpin’s eyes widened slightly. “Really? That’s quite intriguing.”

“And dangerous.” Qrow finished the thought.

“Aside from those two, the grounds are doing well. I noticed Winter Schnee has started oberving the Academy as well. No doubt James is looking at possible security breaches.” Qrow then said as he took a seat in front of Ozpin’s desk.

Right as the slightly buzzed male said that, did the chime ring to alert Ozpin of a guest. With his right hand, he placed the mug of Hot Cocoa on the table and answered the alert.

“Yes?” Ozpin said.

-‘Winter Schnee, sir. May I talk to you a moment?”- Was the reply.

“Of course, Specialist Schnee.” Ozpin replied as he allowed Winter to climb into the elevator.

Shortly after, Winter stepped through the elevator door and into the office. Immediately, her hand was near her blade.

“I did not expect to see you here, Qrow.” She said as she neared Ozpin’s desk.

“Been a while, Ice Queen.” Qrow replied with a grin.

“Enough, you two.” Ozpin ordered as he stared them both down. As things seemed to cool, the Headmaster began to pace.

“Headmaster, I have been vigilant in my security rounds of Beacon. The campus itself is well within norms. A testament to the hunters and faculty.” Winter said as she began a minor report.

“I appreciate the praise, but I can tell there’s something else on your mind.” Ozpin said as he walked around and began to prepare another serving of his preferred beverage.

“You would be correct, sir. I am slightly bothered by some recent transfers into Beacon.” She said, as she stayed at attention.

“Geez, please relax Schnee. This isn’t the Atlas Military. Though, I am also bothered by a couple of them.” Qrow said as he leaned against a wall.

Winter turned her head toward the disheveled man. “Can you describe them?”

“Yeah, one guy has almost grey hair. About medium build, had a smirk on his face. The other was a girl with green hair that went down to her chin.” Qrow recalled.

Winter’s eyes widened. “Those are exactly the students I am concerned about. They are Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. According to their files, they came from Haven.”

Qrow raised his right eyebrow. “So, Leo sent them here? Must be part of his representatives to the Vytal Festival.”

“I’m not so sure. I informed General Ironwood about them. He told me he would see into them.” Winter replied.

“A wise move.” Ozpin stated as he turned back to the pair. “I am planning on starting missions for the students soon. However, I do need some help to verify their overall security.”

“I was already planning on looking into Mountain Glenn over the weekend.” Winter said.

Ozpin nodded. “Fantastic, then Qrow I would like you to scout Sumire. I will be calling in Taiyang Xiao-Long to assist.”

Qrow was taken aback. “Why are you calling in Tai?”

Ozpin nodded. “Because if his daughters are being led astray due to the actions of malignant forces, then he would want to be there to help protect them.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? It’s one thing for us to work individually. Tai and I haven’t worked together in years.” Qrow slightly protested.

“All the better reason to call him to Sumire.” Ozpin said before he turned back to his desk and placed the mug down. “If things turn bad, I would rather have my best current and former students here and ready. I cannot allow children who have little experience to face what could be a possible breach of security.”

Winter nodded. “A wise decision, Headmaster.”

Ozpin turned towards the pair, his eyes leveling on Winter. “Specialist Schnee, I will have Professor Goodwitch accompany you on your trip to Mountain Glenn. Professors Port and Oobleck will scout and verify security around Forever Fall. Professor Peach will work solo in the distant town of Beige Valley.”

“Beige Valley is a rather remote location. Are you sure on Professor Peach-“ Winter began to question.

“Quite sure, Winter. Though Professor Peach is working solo, there are several top hunters in the immediate area.” Ozpin clarified.

With things settled, Ozpin turned to his desk and grabbed his mug. “Any other questions?” At the silence from the two hunters, the Headmaster took one final sip.

“Very good. Good luck, everyone. I expect reports back Monday morning.” Ozpin said, before he nodded and motioned to the elevator door.

*****


	6. Chapter 6: 'Always...'

No Secrets: Chapter 6  
  
*****  
  
The weekend came and went with no remarkable situations. The assorted groupings of professors and huntsmen observed no large threats as of the moment.  
  
As Monday morning came around, Ozpin looked over the reports of the locations  
  
“Splendid, it seems Mountain Glenn is doing extremely well. Forever Fall is just as tranquil as it has always been, and Beige Valley is still in good hands, even without further help from the academies.” Ozpin said as he looked everything over.  
  
“It seems Sumire has also been fortunate as of recent. I do hope Tai and Qrow were able to work together well.” He slightly lamented as he finished his first mug of Hot Cocoa.

*****  
  
Classes began anew for the week. With the arrival of the new week came the next round of spars. Sure enough, Jaune was set to face Nebula Violette.  
  
While Jaune was getting prepared in the locker room, he felt his shoulders relax as a calm fell over him. His mind cleared from the grind of the past few weeks. His body was preparing on instinct as he affixed Crocea Mors to his left side.  
  
With a final check of his gear, he turned to his right and walked out into the sparring arena.  
  
*****  
  
As Jaune walked into view of the hall, both teams JNPR and RWBY noticed his demeanor. The combined teams sat together to compare notes, and to goof off a little between spars.  
  
This time, though, the games had stopped. “Oh wow, he’s really focused.” Ruby said.  
  
Pyrrha nodded. “He is, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that.”  
  
It was a look that was lost on some of the others as a few hushed whispers of both wonder and unamused scattered through the hall.  
  
Winter also took notice as she observed from beside Professor Goodwitch. _‘He’s ready.’_  
  
Nebula took her position and Jaune deftly unsheathed his sword and unfolded his shield while he took his. The following minute passed, and the spar was on.  
  
Immediately, Nebula went for speed. She landed only brushing strikes as Jaune parried her movements. Though he was slightly behind, Winter noticed he was letting the mistakes come to him. This was evident when Nebula went for a sharp kick to Jaune’s head that he ducked under and swept her planted leg.  
  
“Oof, right into a split.” Yang said when Nebula hit the ground as the spar continued. Nebula popped right back up and pressed on.  
  
For every sliver of attack Nebula had, Jaune would dish double damage, if one did the equation of landed attacks.  
  
Finally, Nebula lunged, trying to end the fight. Jaune had calculated the attack and easily spun around it to his left before landing a truly vicious swipe with the flat of his blade to her back, causing her to hit the ground hard.  
  
“Nebula Violette is too low to continue. Jaune Arc is the winner!” Professor Goodwitch exclaimed.  
  
Immediately, Jaune’s senses came back while the crowd cheered. He then turned toward his downed opponent. “You all right?”  
  
Nebula nodded as she pushed herself up from the floor. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Good match.”  
  
After Nebula stood, Jaune put away his weapon. They shook hands before heading towards the locker room. On his way, Jaune looked at the combined teams and waved to them. That drew a few cheers his direction as he walked down the hall.  
  
“Well, I would say the dumb one isn’t as dumb as we thought.” Emerald said as she watched the pair leave.  
  
Cinder nodded. “True, but Nebula is hardly a top student. I wonder how he would fare against better competition.”  
  
Mercury nodded as well, as a grin graced his features. “Now I really want to face him.”  
  
Across the hall, Blake and Yang replayed the match in their heads. “It’s like he wasn’t trying.” The Faunus of the pair said. Yang simply nodded, recalling the training spar with Pyrrha, Winter, Jaune, and herself. Soon, class ended, and the combined teams walked to the locker room.  
  
*****  
  
While in the locker room, Jaune replayed the match in his own head. He tried to recall every attack, every angle, every dodge by mere inches. His mind was occupied so much by the fight he didn’t hear the door open as the combined ‘sister teams’ walked in.  
  
Well, aside from Nora, who decided Jaune was a great tackling buddy. “Jaune-Jaune! That was phenomenal!”  
  
Jaune landed with a startled sound and then laughed at the display of over-affection. “Thanks, Nora.”  
  
As soon as the hyperactive hammer-maiden relented and climbed off, the ladies of the group got a good view of the victor. Slowly, he stood after a little assist from Ren.  
  
His body had hardened over the course of the year. Not really noticeable in clothing, but out of the fabric his chest was broad, and his stomach had become well-defined. His back had also developed. His shoulders had become broader and more defined by his trainings. However, what was noticeable was he had some bruises on his body from the spar. Fresh locations that were slightly discolored at the time.  
  
The sight almost made all but one of the women swoon at his physique. Nora, even if she enjoys a good display of muscle, wore an impressed look but she still felt he couldn’t compete with Ren.  
  
Jaune finished putting on his uniform shirt and tie, but he didn’t turn around. “I don’t know what happened.”  
  
Instantly, the team’s collective jaws dropped. “You mean you don’t remember beating Nebula Violette in class?” Replied Weiss.  
  
Jaune shook his head. “No, Weiss, I know I won. But I don’t remember much about the overall fight. I remember putting on my gear, entering the arena, getting into position, and the first 20 seconds of the spar. Next thing I knew, I was standing above victorious and saw my opponent on the ground.”  
  
The combined group was baffled. “This is just like-.” Pyrrha began.  
  
“The spar I had against you, Yang, and-.” Jaune continued.  
  
“Me.” Winter finished. Immediately, the two teams aside from Jaune turned with a start to stare at the Specialist as she walked towards the group.  
  
“Wait, so you sparred with Jaune?” Weiss asked as she forgot decorum.  
  
“I did, Sister. It was about a week ago. It was after you, Blake, and Ruby left to go back to your dorm. I had Jaune face us in a 3-on-1 spar. In the final part of the spar, he was very similar to what you saw back there.” Winter said as Jaune continued to try and piece the just completed spar together.  
  
“Yeah, one moment Pyrrha rejoined the spar and the next thing I knew I was kneeling next to Pyrrha and helping her up.” Jaune said as he turned around.

“You mean you never remembered what you did?” Ruby asked. Jaune only shook his head as he pulled his jacket from the locker.  
  
“Let’s get some dinner.” Jaune then offered as he slipped on his uniform jacket. Together, everyone left the locker room and went to the cafeteria.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner was a calm affair. Jaune idly listened as Ruby spoke of another Video game. Yang and Pyrrha discussed battle strategy and more from ‘The Art of Combat’. Blake and Weiss were talking with Winter about who knows what.  
  
‘Likely what was going on with the Schnee Dust Company and the Faunus community.’ Jaune thought. Then he felt he was being watched.  
  
He slowly turned his head around and quickly looked around the cafeteria. Nothing really seemed out of place, until his eyes met with a striking Vermilion eye.  
  
‘It’s that woman who was with Emerald and Mercury. That must be Cinder.’ Thought Jaune as he slightly narrowed his eyes.  
  
He quickly assessed the woman in his sight before he turned his head away. She was beautiful, no question, but there was something that felt off with her. His mind told him to keep away, but something told him he had seen a familiar face.  
  
While the others continued their banter, Jaune’s mind raced. He knew he saw that look before. It was so strikingly familiar, yet he couldn’t place it. He thought of his childhood, and his eyes got wide.  
  
“I know Cinder.” He said softly.  
  
Instantly, the talking stopped at the table. Yang was the first to react. “What?”  
  
“I know Cinder.” Jaune said again, a little louder. Everyone’s eyes widened at his admission.  
  
“Explain that one last time. How, exactly, do you know Cinder?” Weiss asked.  
  
“Remember when I talked about Jackal Vince?” Jaune started. At everyone’s nod, he continued. “There was a woman who acted just like that on Siene. Her name was Basilia Fall. She used the same tactics of Jackal until she was caught and left.”  
  
Jaune took a breath. “She had a daughter, and her name was Cinder.”  
  
Everyone was stunned silent, until Winter broke the silence. “Are you sure that the Cinder who’s currently here as Haven’s representative is the same girl?”  
  
Jaune nodded. “Yeah, her eyes are exactly the same as I remember back then. We used to hang out before her mother left.”  
  
The rest of the group slightly leaned back at the newfound knowledge. Blake then spoke first. “Do you think she remembers you?”  
  
Jaune shook his head slowly. “I’m don’t know, Blake. I really don’t know.”  
  
*****  
  
Across the cafeteria, the villainous trio were also enjoying their meals. Cinder’s eyes had bore into Jaune as he was with his group and she caught him looking around. She saw his eyes widen slightly, and she knew he finally remembered her.  
  
“Well, a new wrinkle in the plan just rose.” She said as she finished her meal. Her lips turned into an amused grin.  
  
“Wrinkle? What do you mean?” Emerald said as she was not quite finished.  
  
“The dumb one, as you all know him, is actually a boy I knew back when I was younger.” Cinder finally admitted.  
  
“He is? Why didn’t you tell us?” Mercury asked as he started to slightly seethe.  
  
“I thought he was inconsequential, a farm boy destined to his families’ roots on Siene. Seeing him here was surprising and it wasn’t until recently that I realized it was him.” Cinder admitted.  
  
“So, you know Jaune?” Emerald asked as she finished her meal and was now enjoying a drink of her beverage.  
  
Cinder nodded. “I do, and I’m still curious how he ended up here at Beacon. Even back when we were children, he showed little ability to be a huntsman. He either got here through cheating, or he’s grown quicker as a huntsman than I had estimated.”  
  
“Considering how easy he beat Nebula I would say he got here on merit.” Emerald replied as she looked quickly between the two.  
  
“Bah, Violette is nothing. We could’ve beaten her faster.” Mercury said as he finally finished his meal.  
  
Cinder nodded. “That’s true, but you both are further along than Jaune. I think we need to try and find out how he got here.”  
  
Alongside them, a tiny figure ate alone and after finishing her meal, her mouth turned into a small grin. Her hair was Black, and her eyes were Green, but flashed to show Brown and Pink colors for a very brief second.  
  
With that, the four transfers rose from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Jaune followed them from his periphery as they left. Then he turned back to the combined group. He bowed his head as he placed his hands up to wrap his fingers behind it.  
  
“Now, I’m not sure what to think.” Jaune said as he pondered the new development.  
  
“Well, I’ll see what General Ironwood can find about those students. Hopefully there won’t be much to worry about.” Winter said in a comforting tone.  
  
The Blonde mail nodded as he moved his hands from his head. “Thanks, Winter. But I’m not sure it will be that easy. I’m going to take a walk. I need a minute to think about things.”  
  
With that, he stood and left the cafeteria. The others watched as he left, with Pyrrha also deciding to join him.  
  
*****  
  
Out on the grounds, Jaune’s mind raced as he thought about the new development. As he walked, he was joined by Pyrrha.  
  
“Something on your mind?” The Redheaded Amazon asked.  
  
Jaune sighed. “I’m wondering what drew Cinder to work alongside Emerald and Mercury.”  
  
Pyrrha walked alongside slowly, also trying to figure the conundrum. As they walked, they were approached by two of the three in question.  
  
“Hey guys, what’s new? Good job against Nebula.” Emerald said as the villainous pair tried to act disarmingly.  
  
“Thanks, guys. We’re just going around the campus.” Jaune said.  
  
“You seem a little down, you two all right?” Emerald continued.  
  
“Just classwork. We were just trying to clear our heads for a minute.” Pyrrha said as she slightly inched closer to Jaune.  
  
“Fair enough. Hey, how were the farms of Siene?” Mercury asked, as a slight grin split his features.  
  
“Siene was lovely. It’s home, and I do miss it from time to time.” Jaune admitted.  
  
“Then why are you here?” Mercury pressed on.  
  
“I want to be here.” Jaune stated, as he grew slightly irritated.  
  
“Sorry, but now is not the time.” Pyrrha said as she helped lead Jaune away. She knew Jaune’s headstrong nature could lead to a bad ending.  
  
As Jaune and Pyrrha got away from Emerald and Mercury, Jaune took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Thanks, Pyrrha.”  
  
His partner smiled slightly as she wrapped her left arm around him. “Anytime, Jaune.”  
  
As the partners led themselves away, Mercury and Emerald silently regretted not getting in a challenge.  
  
“We really need to see Ms. Nikos in up close action.” Mercury said.  
  
Emerald nodded. “We do, but we still need to be careful.”  
  
At that, the other pair left back to their dorm.  
  
*****  
  
After they returned to JNPR dorm, Jaune and Pyrrha were slightly perplexed. The former even more than the latter.  
  
“There has to be a reason she’s with them.” Jaune said as he shed his uniform for his normal hoodie and jeans.  
  
“Well, I’m heading to the simulator. Do you want to join me?” Pyrrha asked.  
  
Jaune shook his head. “No, but thank you. See if someone else will go with you.”  
  
“Jaune, I really do appreciate the concern. But I’ll be fine, really.” Pyrrha protested.  
  
Jaune nodded, before he looked downward. “I don’t want anything to happen. I just don’t trust they won’t try something. Let me ask if someone on Team RWBY would go.”  
  
With that, Jaune sent a text to team RWBY. The first one to answer was Weiss as she replied what seemed to be instantaneously.  
  
Pyrrha smiled a little before walking over to him and giving him a loving kiss. Jaune reciprocated the affection in kind.  
  
Right as they separated, a knock came on their dorm. As Jaune split from his partner, he walked towards the entryway.  
  
“Who is it?” Jaune asked.  
  
-‘Just me, Jaune. Is Pyrrha ready?’- Weiss replied.  
  
“One minute.” The Redhead answered before she gathered her things.  
  
Before she opened the door, she turned back to Jaune. “Thank you.”  
  
The Blonde smiled. “You’re welcome, and please be careful.”  
  
With that, Pyrrha opened the door and right up to a beaming Weiss. “Ready to go?”  
  
“You bet, Pyrrha. I’m ready to work.” The heiress said.  
  
With a chuckle, Pyrrha turned back and closed the door. After she did, Pyrrha and Weiss turned and left for the simulator.  
  
A few minutes after they left, Jaune sighed. He felt as though he should’ve been a better leader and accompanied his partner to the simulator.  
  
His mind fought within as he felt his indecision taking hold. With a sharp sigh, he stood up from his bed, grabbed his scroll, and left the dorm.  
  
While Jaune was on his way to the simulator locker room, he passed by the dorm that housed Cinder and her cohorts. A slight chill ran up his spine at his returned memories. Fearing a potentially bad situation, he quickened his pace to the locker room.  
  
*****  
  
Inside said dorm, Cinder was going over notes procured by her diminutive assistant.  
  
“Well, seems as though Jaune made it here on forged transcripts. That could be grounds for dismissal.” Cinder said softly. She was alone, her mind focused on the objective, but still turning back to those days when she was a young girl.  
  
Her mind lingered on those farmlands in Siene, seeing the crops blow in the breeze and the relative calm had relaxed Cinder. The young boy, Jaune, was carefree and kind. His hair was always a mess, but he always tried to be the best he could.  
  
Her mind worked over how determined he could be. She remembered the bullies, and their ways. Yet, she felt she could always trust Jaune. Even as he was beaten by them, he kept coming back.  
  
Cinder sighed softly. “I might have underestimated you, Jaune. You might have gotten here on a lie, but there must be some reason you weren’t removed.”  
  
*****  
  
Inside Ozpin’s office, he received a call from General Ironwood.  
  
“General, how may I help you?” Ozpin stated.  
  
-‘Good evening, Ozpin. It was brought to me attention that there are a couple students that my specialist was concerned about.’- Ironwood replied.  
  
“Yes, I was informed of the concerns as well.” Ozpin said as he took as light sip of his hot cocoa.  
  
-‘You had every right to be. None of the students mentioned are actually from Haven Academy. Leo, himself, told me they were never enrolled.’- The General said.  
  
“Really? That is surprising.” Beacon’s Headmaster replied as his eyes widened a little.  
  
-‘I agree, but-‘- Ironwood started as the two Headmasters discussed the new development.  
  
-‘I’ll inform Specialist Schnee to search for and detain them.’- General Ironwood said.  
  
“Very well, and thank you for helping look into this.” Ozpin said with gratitude. Immediately after the call ended, Ozpin took another sip of his chosen beverage. After doing so, he sent a message to Qrow to also search for them.  
  
*****  
  
In the simulator, Pyrrha and Weiss went over a few drills. They worked on assorted pieces of swordsmanship, defense, and using their aura in varied facets. In the shadows, Emerald and Mercury watched, looking for any advantage.  
  
“I wonder why the dumb one let his partner leave, and with the Schnee woman at that?” Mercury whispered.  
  
Emerald nodded slightly as she shrugged. “I don’t know, but this might be our chance.” The pair then stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to the two budding huntresses.  
  
“I wasn’t aware the simulator was occupied.” Pyrrha said as she observed the two encroaching.  
  
“It’s fine, we just use it as a place to get away.” Emerald replied, as she tried to placate the situation.  
  
“Pyrrha, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Weiss said, as she maintained a defensive stature. The redhead looked back at her and gave a slight nod.  
  
“If you’ll excuse us-“ Pyrrha started as she turned away from Mercury.  
  
“Care to spar with me, Pyrrha?” He immediately challenged.  
  
Pyrrha then paused. She recalled her time in Mistral. Every day as a challenge, every drill a demand. She was tired of the continued pressures of her life, but she wanted to be a huntress.  
  
Right as Pyrrha was about to turn her head back to Mercury, the door from the locker room opened. The footfalls of Jaune rang through the room as he approached the small gathering. Crocea Mors was affixed to his hip, his armor on his person.  
  
“Oh, hey Jaune.” Mercury said as he tried to maintain a disarming demeanor.  
  
“Hey, guys. What’s new?” Jaune replied with a wave as he stood beside Pyrrha.  
  
“Oh, you know. Just trying to get some excitement.” Emerald said as she stood beside Mercury.  
  
Jaune nodded, but stayed silent. The tension in the air was palpable. The Blonde male of the group studied the two in front of him. He could tell they were planning something. Weiss stood to the other side of Pyrrha to further show support. Pyrrha turned around to face them as well.  
  
Jaune then took a deep breath and sighed softly. “I know what you’re looking for.”  
  
Emerald was taken aback. “What do you mean?”  
  
Jaune was steadfast, and his resolve steeled itself. “You’ve telegraphed yourselves.”  
  
Mercury’s facade slightly faltered. Emerald lightly gasped. “You mean-“  
  
Jaune shrugged. “You’ve been wanting a fight for a few days. It’s easy to see.”  
  
Mercury’s facade emboldened. “I don’t like being on the sidelines.”  
  
Weiss then stepped forward. “If you want a fight, I’ll face you.”  
  
Jaune looked at Weiss as her left hand clenched around her weapon as a determined look graced her features. He saw confidence, but a hint of apprehension.  
  
Mercury chuckled. “I’m not here for you, Weiss. I’m here to face either Jaune or Pyrrha.”  
  
“Fine, then I’ll take you on.” Jaune said as he stepped closer to the center of the simulator.  
  
“No need.” Growled a gravely low voice. Instantly, the villainous pairs’ eyes widened as Qrow appeared after flying down from the rafters.  
  
“How did you-?” Emerald started as she backed up a little.  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Qrow replied as he readied himself.  
  
Jaune chuckled slightly. He was ready to fight, but the actions of this... newcomer... seemed to relieve him of the idea.  
  
“Who are you?” Mercury asked.  
  
“The name’s Qrow.” The unshaven man replied as he took a confident stance. Then, Winter walked through the doors that led to the hallway.  
  
“Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, you are not students from Haven Academy.” Winter accurately challenged. She then strolled up beside Weiss, before passing her as she stood next to Qrow. Jaune then smiled a little at the display.  
  
“Leonardo Lionheart, the Headmaster of Haven, denied the legitimacy of your attendance. Why are you here?” Winter asked as her hand neared her weapon.  
  
The pair stayed silent as they assessed the situation. They had gotten the full attention of those they desperately did not want the attention of. As they calculated their chances, Jaune turned to Pyrrha and Weiss.  
  
“I think we need to leave.” Jaune said as he motioned back to the lockers. Weiss took a deep breath but stayed steadfast. Pyrrha also remained, as ready as ever.  
  
“He’s right, Sister. Head back, we feel these two are planning an attack on Beacon.” Winter confirmed.  
  
The collective gasp from the students had Jaune seeing red. His eyes widened, and he felt a rush of anger flow through him. He clenched his fists tightly as he turned back toward Mercury and Emerald.  
  
“You what!?” Jaune asked. Winter looked ahead, but if one could see her eyes, they showed relief.  
  
“So that’s why they wanted that spar against Pyrrha.” Jaune said softly as it suddenly made perfect sense. Pyrrha was known as the invincible huntress, and they wanted to scout her and maybe learn her semblance.  
  
“I don’t know why Cinder joined up with you, or why you’re planning to attack Beacon. But I do know this.” Jaune started before he took a couple steps toward the potential fight. “You two ever try to hurt my friends, or my team, and I will make you pay.”  
  
Jaune was livid and visibly shaking in anger as he stared down the pair ahead of him. Winter and Qrow both could feel just how serious he was. The air grew heavy as Jaune’s footfalls echoed through the room. He soon walked past Qrow and Winter and drew his weapon.  
  
“Don’t give in to them, kid.” Qrow said, as he tried to disarm the full situation.  
  
“I don’t know who you are, but I feel I can trust you, Qrow.” Jaune said as he took his fighting stance.  
  
“Qrow, get Pyrrha and Weiss back to the dorm.” Winter said.  
  
“Like I’ll li-“ Qrow started.  
  
“Must you always be so difficult? Jaune knows what Mercury and Emerald want and he’s not happy about it.” Winter said as she walked to stand beside Jaune.  
  
“I won’t leave my partner.” Pyrrha protested. Weiss nodded in affirmation.  
  
“Guys, please, go back to the dorm. I’ll see you there, soon.” Jaune said as he took several deep breaths to calm and prepare himself.  
  
“I won’t leave.” Pyrrha repeated.  
  
“Neither will I.” Weiss added. Together, they stood ready.  
  
Jaune sighed slightly as a small smile graced his features. “All right.”  
  
“Well, seems you two have a dilemma.” Qrow said as his own hand reached for his weapon.  
  
Mercury was livid. “Fine, take us in. It won’t help matters.”  
  
Soon, Qrow and Winter had Mercury and Emerald in handcuffs. As they walked past Jaune, Mercury cast a grin toward him. Jaune wasn’t affected, as his eyes bore into the villainous pair.  
  
A few seconds later, Mercury and Emerald were led outside the simulator by Qrow and Winter. As the door closed, Jaune took a deep breath and visibly relaxed.  
  
“I can’t believe it was all a lie.” Weiss said.  
  
Jaune took another deep breath as he went down to one knee. He felt tired, as if the stress had drained far more than just aura. Instantly, Pyrrha and Weiss moved to him.  
  
“Jaune!” They both exclaimed. “Are you all right?” Pyrrha asked as she knelt on his right and placed her hand on his back.  
  
Jaune nodded as he took several more breaths. His heart seemed to pound; his eyes twitched as his brain was engrossed in scenarios.  
  
“Jaune?” Weiss asked as she knelt on his opposing side.  
  
“I...” Jaune said. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t relax, he felt paralyzed as he tried to home in on the ladies beside him and their voices.  
  
Jaune then blinked as he saw a flash in his eyes. A calming scene played in his mind. It was the evening after graduation. He was in Forever Fall. He was joined by the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR. He saw Nora and Ren leave, eager to get to their first missions as hunters. He felt the embrace of Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha.  
  
_‘Always...’_ He thought.  
  
Jaune’s breathing slowed, his vision cleared. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. As he exhaled, a tear fell from his right eye. It was not lost on the two next to him.  
  
“Are... are you okay?” Pyrrha asked one more time before she wrapped her arm around him.  
  
“Always...” Jaune answered softly.  
  
Weiss and Pyrrha gasped at his single word. Weiss recalled the night Blake told them about Jaune’s dream. Pyrrha was shocked as to his response.  
  
Slowly, and with as much care as he could, he placed his left arm around Weiss and his right around Pyrrha. A slight squeeze to both of them resulted, just in affirmation that he was coming back around.  
  
“Jaune... why-“ Weiss started.  
  
“Because I care.” Jaune replied.  
  
Jaune’s eyes cleared as he opened them. He released his hold on Pyrrha and Weiss as he placed his hands on his right knee and pushed himself to stand.  
  
The two budding huntresses stood with him. Slowly, Jaune walked to the locker room as they followed.  
  
“Jaune, why did you-“ Weiss attempted to restart.  
  
“I felt I needed to, because I care.” Jaune replied as he opened the door. He held it open for Weiss and Pyrrha to walk through before he released his hold. Slowly, they walked to the lockers.  
  
*****  
  
In the locker room, Jaune waited outside of the showers. He didn’t really do anything, so he did not feel a shower was necessary.  
  
Thus, he stayed vigilant. He stayed near his locker but kept an eye on the door from the hallway. Pyrrha exited first, her toned body clad in her towel. Jaune noticed her exit but kept his lookout.  
  
Weiss came out about 2 minutes later. She was also in a towel. Her figure was lithe, concealed very well by the towel as she kept her left hand at the top of the cloth.  
  
As the pair of huntresses reached their lockers, Jaune sat at the end of the bench, keeping his body facing away. He had already seen his partner in the nude, and in the throes of sexual passion. However, he did not wish to undo any potential trust he had with Weiss.  
  
He took a few more breaths, hearing his fellow students redressing. A few light chuckles emerged from their whispered conversation, which caused him to smile reflectively. Whatever they were talking about was not his concern. He was only relieved that nothing had happened before he stepped into the simulator.  
  
In quick order, Weiss and Pyrrha finished dressing. The redhead walked towards Jaune and placed her left hand on his right shoulder. “Feeling better?”  
  
Jaune nodded at the question as a small smile graced his features. Then he stood up and faced his partner. “Much better.” He replied before he pulled her into a warm embrace. He wrapped his right arm around the upper part of her torso and his left arm around her waist.  
  
Weiss was taken aback slightly at the display of affection. Jaune was smiling, he didn’t have the loopy grin that always seemed ready. He angled his head inward, and another tear emerged from his right eye.  
  
_‘He really does care. He genuinely cares about all of us.’_ Weiss thought as they split from their embrace.  
  
“Let’s go back to the dorms.” The heiress said as the image from just a few seconds ago replayed in her mind while she walked past them. Pyrrha and Jaune both looked at her before he turned around and with a motion from his left arm, allowed Pyrrha to leave as he followed.  
  
*****  
  
Weiss stayed silent for the walk back to the dorms, but the light kiss she placed on Jaune’s left cheek was unexpected for the partners.  
  
As she closed the door to RWBY dorm, she took a deep breath. This got the attention of her teammates.  
  
“What’s up, Weiss?” Yang said as she looked from her bed.  
  
“I think you were right.” Weiss replied, as she walked slowly to her dresser.  
  
“What do you mean?” Blake questioned.  
  
“I mean Jaune may have some highly redeemable qualities.” Weiss clarified as she changed into her night gown.

“Really? What happened?” Yang said, as she leaned forward.

Weiss finished changing her clothing and walked to her bed. After she sat down, she started. “Pyrrha and I were in the simulator...”

*****

“The students were apparently going over technique when they were approached by these two. After Ms. Nikos prepared to take her leave, she was challenged by Mr. Black, here.” Winter said as Qrow stood beside her. In front, both Mercury and Emerald stood in defiance.

“As Jaune was about to take the challenge, I dropped in. Winter followed in soon after.” Qrow continued the story.

Headmaster Ozpin sat in his chair as he listened to two of his trusted associates recall the story.

“Then, after I made the observation of a potential attack on Beacon....” Winter continued.

*****

“Jaune seemed to snap. He turned back to them and readied himself. He was so...” Weiss was continuing.

“Agitated, I bet.” Yang said.

Weiss nodded. “That really is the best way to describe it. He readied his weapon and seemed prepared to fight again. Winter tried to have this... stranger... take us back to our dorm. Pyrrha wouldn’t budge, and neither would I.”

“This stranger, what did he look like?” Blake asked as she paid attention to the story.

“He was tall with black hair. He wore a white buttoned shirt and black pants. Had a vest as well.” Weiss recalled.

“Did you get a name?” Blake tried to follow up.

“Yeah, he almost sounds like...” Yang began.

“Winter called him ‘Qrow’.” Weiss finished.

“UNCLE QROW! I can’t believe he’s here!” Ruby exclaimed as she laid back on her bed.

“Wait, that man is your UNCLE?” Weiss asked.

Yang nodded. “Yeah, he’s our Uncle. I wonder why he’s here.”

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter. After all of us refused to leave, Mercury and Emerald were taken away.” Weiss said as she finished part of her story.

“You never told us how Jaune might have those highly redeemable qualities, Weiss.” Blake replied.

Weiss nodded. “After they left, Jaune seemed to just collapse to a knee. He was breathing hard and his face wore pain. Pyrrha and I were both at his side quickly.”

“Oh no, is he okay?” Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded again. “After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then I heard him speak.”

Yang was enraptured at the situation. “What did he say?”

“He said ‘always’. It was really soft, but I know what I heard.” Weiss answered.

Immediately, all of the other women in the dorm gasped. “This is just like...” Blake began.

“The time Blake slept on top of Jaune...” Yang continued.

*****

“And when I had you on my left shoulder, Blake on my right, and Yang resting on my lap when we all played ‘Truth or Dare’.” Jaune finished as he sat on his bed.

“You gave us both quite the scare back in the simulator. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Pyrrha said as she sat beside him.

Jaune smiled slightly. “I’m glad nothing happened.”

*****

“Later, in the lockers, Jaune was keeping watch as Pyrrha and I dressed. Pyrrha then walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He stood up, turned to her and gave her a big hug.” Weiss said, as she continued the story.

“I could see his face. He was calm, with a light smile. I also saw a tear gently roll down his face. It was almost...” Weiss started.

“It was like he felt something bad was avoided.” Blake reasoned.

“Yeah and until I saw it, I would not have believed it.” Weiss stated.

In that moment, a knock was heard at Team RWBY dorm. “Who is it?” Yang asked.

-‘Just a father looking…’- Taiyang Xiao-Long said.

Instantly, Ruby dropped off the bed and opened the door. “DAD!”

The Xiao-Long/Rose Patriarch knelt at seeing his youngest daughter as Yang also dropped down and to him. “My girls, how are you both?”

Yang answered first. “I’m good, how have you been?”

Ruby also chimed in. “We were just talking about…”

Yang cut it off. “Just some developments around campus.”

Blake and Weiss both slid off their beds and approached slowly toward the reunited family.

“Hey, Ruby? Who is this?” Blake asked.

Tai immediately coughed as he stood back up. “Oh, sorry. I’m Taiyang Xiao-Long. I’m Ruby and Yang’s father. Who might you two be?”

Weiss chuckled. “I’m Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.”

Blake was astonished and placed her right hand behind her head. “I’m Blake Belladonna.”

Tai chuckled at the differing displays. “It’s great to meet you both. I hope my daughters haven’t been too crazy for you two.”

Blake and Weiss both shook their heads. “No, after some initial growing pains we’re all doing just fine.” The Faunus of the two said.

“Hey, Dad? Why are you here?” Yang asked as she walked back into the dorm.

“Ozpin called me to work with your Uncle out in Sumire last weekend. We were doing some security checks in the area.” Tai answered honestly.

“Hey, guys? Think we could take this into the dorm?” Ruby asked as she looked at her teammates.

The rest of Team RWBY nodded and Ruby allowed Tai to walk in before her and closed the door.

“So, what happened in Sumire?” Yang asked.

“Well, it was…” Taiyang started.

The conversation went on for about an hour, with Tai also learning about the initiation process and what’s gone on until the new semester before Tai stated that they should get to bed. With a gratuitous feeling, the Xiao-Long/Rose patriarch left Team RWBY dorm to go back to his own arranged quarters.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

No Secrets: Chapter 7

*****

The next morning brought on even more circumstance for the student body at Beacon Academy. Taiyang Xiao-Long was added as a special addition to Professor Peach’s class to help cover when she may be out. His teaching style was shown to be a beautiful blend with hers and they played off each other easily.

The development was not lost on the combined teams. They felt the lessons actually making more sense than before. Even Cinder, who only continued to come to class in order to still look inconspicuous, came away slightly impressed.

*****

In the depths of Beacon Academy, Ozpin was doing due diligence with the captured pair of Mercury and Emerald. He kept them fed and with adequate hydration, but there was no true freedom.

“I feel as though I have been patient, especially regarding you two. Now, why are you here?” He asked them.

Mercury spoke first, his arrogance showing through his manners. “Your pathetic detainment practice won’t do anything. We’re far along enough in our plan that your campus is on limited time.”

Ozpin paced around the room, gauging the severity of Mercury’s words. The fact that he allowed such insolent people onto campus was unacceptable. He needed more answers.

Ozpin turned to Emerald and leveled his gaze. “Is anyone else working with you?”

The green-haired woman shook her head, trying to protect Cinder and Neo. Mercury stayed silent, aside from his arrogant grin.

Ozpin’s scowl remained as he turned on his heel and left the holding cell.

“Now what?” Mercury said.

“I trust Cinder” Emerald whispered.

*****

Back in the library, Jaune and Yang were going over some notes from Professor Oobleck’s lecture. Both of them had missed certain parts, but they had each other’s missed parts filled.

“That’s a relief.” Yang said as she leaned back into her chair and exhaled.

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, I still wonder how he breathes talking that fast.” The response drew a chuckle from both of their lips.

As they finished their note exchange, Yang reopened the conversation. “So, I heard you helped Weiss and Pyrrha last night.”

Jaune turned his head to Yang. “Weiss told you, huh?”

The Blonde woman nodded as she held onto a little grin. “So, what’s gotten into you?”

Jaune turned his head back to the table as he looked down. His face wore a reflective look, but his eyes were showing slight confusion. “I’m not sure, Yang. It just felt like I should’ve been there. Then I heard of Mercury and Emerald not actually being Haven students and I just...”

“You just what?” Yang asked.

Jaune took a calming breath. “I just felt nothing but sheer rage. I yelled at both of them before I took a ready position. Once they agreed to be taken away, it felt like my energy was slowly fading.”

Yang nodded. “I heard you went down to a knee. Are you okay?”

Jaune nodded. “I’m fine now, thanks. I heard both Weiss and Pyrrha, but I couldn’t react to them. It just felt like something was keeping me down.”

Yang was as perplexed as Jaune looked as he recalled those moments.

“I recalled my dream, from right before the start of the semester. Only one word kept going through my head.” Jaune continued.

Yang answered. “Always.”

Jaune nodded. “I can’t understand it. It just feels like that’s my goal. To always be around. To not be too far from anyone.”

He then lowered his head and placed his hands behind it, interlacing his fingers. “It sounds silly, and I know it’s impractical. But it just feels...”

“Like you have to keep reminding yourself.” Yang finished.

Jaune nodded and lowered his hands, silently admitting her conclusion. Yang wrapped her left arm around him in a warm embrace.

“You know... I never told you my biggest secret.” Yang said softly into Jaune’s ear.

Jaune shook his head. “Yang, you don’t need to.”

The brawler of the two continued. “Remember, ‘No Secrets’.” She then took a deep breath as she separated from him.

“When I was a baby, before Ruby was born, my mother left me and my dad. To this day, I can’t understand why.” Yang admitted as she looked down at the table.

Jaune gasped at the revelation. “I’m so sorry, Yang.”

It was Yang’s turn to become reflective. “I remember taking Ruby with me one night, we were going to look for my mom. We would’ve died to Grimm, if it wasn’t for Uncle Qrow.”

“Qrow? You mean the man who was there last night was your uncle?” Jaune asked.

Yang nodded, then continued. “I still want to find her, to be able to ask her ‘why’. It just doesn’t make sense.”

It was Jaune’s turn to console his friend as he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into a one-armed embrace. “I wish I knew how I could help.”

Yang took a deep breath as tears welled up in her eyes. “You already are helping. You’ve been here, you’ve been willing and able to just be around.”

Jaune felt a little pride as Yang just leaned into his embrace. She then continued. “Why are you so good to us? Why do you still try to help others who have said they don’t want it? Why do you keep going?”

Jaune slightly tightened his hold. “I want to.”

Yang gasped slightly at his blunt answer. Jaune clarified. “I chose this, because I want this. I want this life, not the life I might’ve had in Siene.”

Yang didn’t know what to say at his response. Her only reaction was to turn in her seat and wrap her arms around him. Jaune smiled slightly and reciprocated the gesture.

*****

In the halls near the courtyard, Winter, Weiss, and Pyrrha also talked over the encounter as they walked around the school.

“You mean to tell me that after we left with Emerald and Mercury, that Jaune collapsed?” Winter asked.

Weiss nodded. “He did, sister.”

Pyrrha added. “Jaune ended up on one knee. He looked like he was in distress.”

Winter’s eyebrows furled at the notion. “Perhaps he was already low on his aura when he showed up?”

The champion fighter shrugged. “I don’t believe so, but he looked to be in really bad shape.”

Weiss then added. “Yeah, we were both next to him when he was down on a knee. We tried to get his attention, but it took a little bit of time before he came around.”

The heiress stopped walking, letting Pyrrha and Winter go ahead for a step before they turned back to her. Weiss looked toward the floor as she took a breath. “He finally did hear us, and when he took a breath, we saw him crying only briefly.”

Pyrrha nodded as Winter looked between them. “Yeah, he did. Then once we asked him if he was ok, he whispered ‘always.’”

Winter’s eyes widened at the revelation, while Pyrrha nodded. “I talked to Jaune about it. He told me that one night he had a dream that we all graduated.”

Winter interrupted. “I remember hearing about that dream.”

The other two nodded, then Weiss continued. “After we had our showers, Jaune kept watch while we dried and got dressed.”

Pyrrha blushed. “I finished dressing first and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked if he was feeling better. He responded by giving me a hug.”

Weiss smiled reflectively. “It was cute. Then I saw he shed another tear as he held you, Pyrrha.”

Winter’s eyebrow rose at the continued story. “Well, Sister, do you feel different about Jaune?”

Weiss blushed slightly. “I was mistaken about him. He actually is a very good man.” Pyrrha could only nod at the confirmation.

*****

Back in the Library, Yang was enjoying the renewed closeness with Jaune when her scroll sounded a small chime. “Oh, Blake wants something.”

She then separated from him as she opened the scroll. “Hey Blake.”

-‘Hey Yang, care to join me in the simulator?’- Blake replied.

Yang looked at Jaune who motioned she should go. “Yeah, I’ll see you there in 10 minutes?”

-‘Sounds good.’- Blake said as she ended the call.

“I’ll talk to you later, Jaune.” Yang said as she stood from the desk.

Jaune looked up at her with a small smile. “Ok, Yang. Be careful.”

Yang smiled before she took a deep breath and turned it into a confident grin. “We will, thanks.”

With that, she turned and left the library. Right after she left, Cinder walked in and observed Jaune was alone.

‘ _Hm..._ ’ The mastermind thought before she walked to him.

Jaune had gone back to studying the completed notes when he felt someone getting close to him. Looking up, Cobalt met Vermillion once again.

“Hello, Jaune.” Cinder said.

The male’s eyes slightly narrowed before he wore a disarming smile. “Hello, Cinder. How’s your mother?”

Cinder smiled slightly and sat down across from him. “She’s been dead for 7 years, Jaune.”

He knelt his head. “I’m sorry to hear. How have you been doing?”

“Enough small talk. Why are you here?” Cinder asked as her eyes bore into him.

“I want to be here.” Jaune replied.

“How did you get in? You were a farm boy around Siene.” Cinder asked.

“I earned it.” Jaune said, then his face turned agitated as he craned his neck up to look at Cinder.

“Now, my turn. Why are you working with Mercury and Emerald?” Jaune replied as his look turned serious.

“I was placed wit-“ Cinder started.

“Don’t lie to me, Cinder Fall. What are you trying to do here at Beacon?” Jaune said as his own eyes bore into hers.

Cinder’s grin left her face as she looked ahead. “It’s only my business, and the business of the people I’m working with.”

Jaune read her expression change. “Winter was right.” He said softly.

Cinder’s expression did not change. Jaune seethed at the knowledge.

“I don’t know what got into you, Cinder. You were a lovely young girl who went from being as-“ He started.

“I hated the simple life I had when I lived with my mother.” Cinder interrupted.

“I changed to become better, so how DARE you talk to me about what I did? You’re not much better, Jaune. You falsified your transcripts to get into Beacon. You and I are two sides of the same coin.” She continued.

Jaune shook his head. “No, Cinder, we are not. I choose to defend. You seem to have chosen to destroy.”

Then, he stood and got dangerously close to her as his eyes continued to bore into hers. “I will not allow you to take away what I hold dear.”

With that, Jaune walked around the faux transfer student and out of the library. Cinder stood alone as her instinct was overwhelmed by his departure.

“Damn it, Jaune. Why do you have to show that protective side I liked back in Siene?” Cinder said softly as her resolve weakened slightly.

*****

As Jaune traversed the hall, he came across Nora. “Hey, Nora. Do you think we could talk?”

The orange-haired woman was startled, and slightly skeptical. “What’s up, Jaune-Jaune?”

“I just need to talk to someone.” He replied. Nora’s demeanor changed slightly as she nodded. Together, they traversed the campus grounds.

“So, what’s up Jaune?” Nora re-asked, as they walked into the courtyard.

“Do you remember when I said I didn’t remember the fight with Nebula yesterday?” Jaune replied.

“Yeah, I still don’t understand how you just completely forget a fight like that.” Nora replied.

Jaune nodded. “I don’t know either, but... Wait, were you with us at Dinner last night?”

Nora nodded. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss a meal. But Ren and I did leave before anyone else.”

Jaune nodded slowly. “Then you didn’t hear us.”

Now Nora had become skeptical. “About...”

“I know Cinder, the transfer from Haven.” Jaune said.

“Oh, were you childhood friends?” She asked as they continued their walk.

Jaune shrugged as a puzzled grin was on his face. “I guess you could say that, but only briefly. Her Mother was someone not really cared for around my hometown of Siene. Do you remember when I spoke of Jackal Vince?”

At Nora’s nod, he continued. “Her mother would do the same thing. Until she picked the wrong fight and was beaten soundly.”

“Sounds like what you did with Nebula.” Nora joked.

“I wouldn’t know about that.” Jaune said as he slowly shook his head.

“Oh, come on. You slapped her around like she was a pancake.” Nora replied with a smile and a teasing slap to his shoulder.

Jaune smiled. “But last night, it happened again. Pyrrha asked me to go to the simulator with her. I decided to ask one of Team RWBY to join her and Weiss accepted.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Nora replied.

“Well, after they left, it felt like I was letting her down. So, I walked there after a few minutes.” He said as he slowed his walking pace.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I caught Mercury and Emerald trying to pick a fight with Pyrrha.” He replied.

“So, your instinct was correct.” She concluded.

Jaune nodded. “This older man and Winter arrived right after and I heard that Mercury and Emerald aren’t really from Haven.”

Nora gasped. “Oh no-“

Jaune continued. “Everyone thinks they are part of a plan to attack Beacon. Then they were taken away by Winter and the older man, who was named Qrow.”

“Qrow? Quite an interesting name.” Nora replied.

“Yang told me that he is her and Ruby’s uncle when we were in the library earlier.” Jaune said.

“Then after Yang left to go train with Blake, Cinder walked in.” He continued.

“What happened?” Nora asked as he now had her attention.

“We argued over what she was doing.” Jaune said before he sighed. “I think she’s trying to make Beacon fall.”

“That little hyena, we need to break her legs!” Nora replied as she became angered,

“Nora-“ Jaune tried to stop her.

“No, she’s trying to hurt others and I won’t allow it.” Nora interrupted before she took on a determined look.

With that, the hyperactive hammer-maiden pulled slightly ahead and started ranting and raving as Jaune shook his head.

‘ _It’s not that easy, Nora._ ’ Jaune thought.

Ren then joined them, interrupting Nora’s verbal rampage. “What’s going on?”

*****

Elsewhere, Ruby and Taiyang were talking outside the cafeteria.

“So, how did you end up teaching with Professor Peach?” Ruby asked.

“Ozpin asked me to check security in Sumire with your Uncle. Then when we came back with our report, he offered me an adjunct position for the rest of the school year. I was hesitant at first, but once he told me why, I accepted.” The patriarch said as he looked at the wall across from them.

“Oh... so how did you and Uncle Qrow get along?” The diminutive leader asked.

Tai shrugged and wore a slight grin. “Just like riding a bike after a while. We started a little rough, getting re-used to each other. But, at the end of it things were like the old days.”

Right then, the disheveled man in question walked into the hall. “Yo.”

Ruby immediately sprinted over. “UNCLE QROW!”

As soon as she got there, she gave him a hug. “Did you miss me, huh?”

Qrow chuckled for a second and had a grin on his face. “No.”

Tai walked over with a chuckle. “Now Ruby, you shouldn’t be doing that.”

The diminutive leader let go and stood beside the two. “So why are you both here?”

Tai answered first. “I already told you why I’m here.”

Qrow nodded. “I’ve been staying around the campus and the city of Vale. Keeping an eye for anything.”

Ruby’s eyes grew wide. “That’s why Winter is here, too.”

The patriarch nodded. “Considering the Vytal Festval, I’m not surprised.”

Qrow then stepped forward. “Hey kiddo, I think Yang and another teammate are training in the simulator. You should go along with them. Your dad and I have something to discuss.”

Ruby nodded. “Oh, good idea! Nice to see you both!” With that, Ruby ran for the simulator.

Tai took a brief sigh at his departing youngest daughter before looking back at Qrow. “So, what’s new?”

*****

Ren’s eyes grew wide. “You mean to say your childhood friend is trying to take down Beacon?”

Jaune nodded as he wore a defeated look on his face. “Yeah, and I’m not sure how much time we have.”

Nora piped back up. “We can still stop her. We only need to make sure Mercury and Emerald are held up.”

Jaune chuckled. “Remember Nora, they were taken into custody last night.”

Ren nodded. “A very wise move. And fortunate, as well.”

Nora was still slightly incensed but nodded. “Yes, but now I’m starving. Let’s eat!”

Jaune laughed at the sudden change of tone. “You guys go ahead. I still want to walk around a little bit longer.”

Ren nodded. “All right, we’ll see you later. Let’s go, Nora.”

Jaune watched his teammates walk back toward the cafeteria before he took a deep breath and continued his walk.

*****

In the simulator, Yang and Blake made quick work of their session and were now relaxing a little bit.

“So, how is he?” Blake asked.

Yang looked at her partner and wore a slightly teasing look. “You know how he is.”

Blake rolled her eyes and wore a bemused smile. “That’s not what I meant.”

Yang also wore an amused smile as she laughed. “Well, he seems to be doing fine.”

Ruby then burst through the door. “Hey guys!”

Yang turned her head to see her sister arrive. “Hey, Rubes. How’s dad?”

Ruby nodded. “He’s good, he’s just talking to Uncle Qrow about something.”

Blake chimed in. “You guys must be happy to have them around.”

Yang turned her head back to Blake. “I can’t speak for Ruby, but I’m a little relieved they’re here. But I’m also not completely thrilled they are.”

Ruby just shrugged. “I like that they’re here. It’s not like we’ll use them for every answer for the rest of the year.”

Blake nodded. “True, and it would help to have more high-class hunters around for security with the festival.” Yang just shrugged at the notion.

*****

Back in the halls, Winter had taken her leave of Pyrrha and Weiss and strode around until she ran into Taiyang and Qrow.

“Ah, speaking of Winter.” Qrow said.

“Evening, Qrow and Tai. Any thoughts on the Headmaster’s idea?” Winter said as she stood close to them.

“I think Ozpin has a right to be concerned, especially with those new students not being from Haven.” Tai answered first.

“I agree, and there seems to be rather suspicious activity around the docks of Vale.” Qrow said, recalling passing views while flying around.

“Really? Any specifics?” Winter pressed.

“There’s a lot of people moving a lot of things around into one of the warehouses.” The shape changing man replied.

“That’s normal for a dock, though.” Tai reasoned.

“I would agree, but the person who would be a foreman does not look like your average ship foreman.” Qrow said.

“Sounds interesting... perhaps we should take a look this weekend?” Winter suggested.

As they were talking over the upcoming plans, Jaune walked towards the trio. “Oh, hi everyone.”

The professionals in question turned and looked at his approaching form. “Good evening, Mr. Arc.” Said Taiyang.

“You look perplexed. What’s on your mind?” Winter asked as she studied the young man.

Jaune sighed with a smile. “That transparent, huh?”

The trio nodded, and Jaune took a deep breath. “I need some guidance.”

Qrow raised his right eyebrow. “What’s up, kiddo?”

Winter was more astute in her observation. “I think we know why, Qrow.”

Tai nodded. “So, what happened last night, after Winter and Qrow left?”

“I...” Jaune started with hesitation.

His mind replayed everything. From the deep breath of relief, to going down onto a knee. The distant voices of Pyrrha and Weiss echoed.

“I went down, it felt like everything was being drained from me. I can’t explain it.” Jaune said.

“So, when we left you ended up collapsing?” Qrow questioned.

The youngest of the group nodded. “I can’t explain it, or why I’ve had these times that I can’t recall.”

Winter clarified. “It seems when Jaune is pushed to near exhaustion or when he feels a threat coming, his subconscious takes over.”

Tai’s head tilted to the side as he processed that information. “Huh...”

Qrow put his right hand next to his chin. “Perhaps your family lineage has similar happenings.”

Jaune took a minute to think. “My grandfather told me he had forgotten a few of his fights. I just thought it was because he was old.”

“Your grandfather... what was his name?” Winter inquired as she looked back at the younger man.

“His name was Henri Arc. He was the third to wield Crocea Mors.” Jaune replied.

“Henri Arc? He was a big name among huntsmen 50 years ago.” Winter recalled.

“Wait, so your grandfather was the third iteration of the White Knight?” Tai asked as he looked at Jaune.

“White Knight?” Jaune questioned as a puzzled look was on his face.

“The White Knight, a huntsman formerly of legendary stature. It was said the first White Knight was the catalyst for Vale siding with Vacuo in the War. His son, your great-grandfather, was said to have carried his tradition beyond his military prowess. Then the third was the champion of the 21st Vytal Festival, held here.” Qrow said as recalled history.

“Indeed, but the fourth did not meet expectations set by the public. That must’ve been why your parents didn’t allow you to go to one of the training academies.” Winter finished.

“Wait, how do you two know my grandfather?” Jaune asked as he was bombarded with this new information.

“He took Qrow and I on a mission when we were enrolled here within Team STRQ. He taught us as much in that 3-day trip in Beige Valley as in a semester in the classroom.” Tai answered.

“Wow...” Jaune said as he realized the sheer magnitude of his family lineage.

“But, as I said, your father had an impossible reputation to uphold. As such, he graduated, but never competed besides the team events of the Vytal Festival and he only went on a few missions after he graduated.” Winter finished her recollection.

“That’s why my father never really talked about being a huntsman.” Jaune said as he kept trying to understand this new information.

“But the fact they still allowed you to attend, and have Crocea Mors, telling me they knew you had always wanted to be a huntsman.” Winter finished.

“You know, I think we need to see you in action. Let’s go to the simulator.” Tai suggested.

“But Yang and Blake are already there.” Jaune replied.

“It’s fine, and Ruby is with them. I think we all need to see your growth.” Tai replied slightly dismissively.

Jaune shrugged and wore his goofy grin once again. “All right, let me get to the locker room.”

With that, Jaune turned toward the simulator and walked away. Winter took out her scroll and called Weiss, who was sure to be near Pyrrha. Jaune also sent a message to the rest of Team JNPR about it, in case they were curious.

 

*****

Back in the simulator, the other three members of Team RWBY were executing drills at a high level before Blake stepped aside.

“I think that covers it for today.” The monochromatic huntress said.

In that moment, the doors opened, and the trio of licensed hunters walked in. Instantly, Ruby and Yang stopped their training at the slight intrusion.

“Oh, hi guys!” Yang said, as she took a deep breath.

“Hey girls, did you have a good session?” The patriarch asked as he raised his right arm in a wave.

“Yeah, we were just finishing up.” Ruby replied.

“Glad to hear, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Jaune said as he strode in from the lockers.

“Are you sure you want to work this soon to your episode last night?” Yang asked.

Jaune took a deep breath and sighed. “I still need to get better, Yang. I think I can do some drills.”

The three members of Team RWBY looked at each other with unsure faces. Ruby then spoke first. “All right, but we’re going to watch.”

“A wise idea, Ruby. Better to see how a trusted friend works.” Winter said with a small smile.

“I guess we’re in for a show.” Weiss said as her and Pyrrha also walked in.

“You aren’t kidding.” Nora replied as she walked in right behind. Ren just kept quiet as always around a larger group of people.

“Oh, hey guys.” Jaune said as he saw them all join the room.

“Perfect, go ahead and get warmed up Jaune. I want to put you through some drills.” Tai said as he started to stretch his body.

“Go ahead and join your friends, we’re trying to help Jaune.” Qrow replied as he turned to look at the newly joined quartet of students.

After everyone was seated or had taken a place outside of the simulator main area, Jaune and Taiyang walked to the center of the room.

“Let’s begin.” Tai said as he took a ready position.

The session began slow enough, basic drills on throws and defense. Then Tai brought in a training dummy for Jaune to practice swordsmanship.

“How droll.” Weiss said at the mundane pace of the workout.

“Might be droll, but sometimes the basics are what everyone loses in the heat of battle.” Pyrrha replied.

Jaune worked through his techniques, taught to him through his work with Pyrrha. However, his stature was still limited, and the effectiveness was prevalent.

“All right, stop. You’re thinking too hard and ruining your own talent.” Taiyang said as he contemplated the young man in front of him.

“Qrow, could you join us?” The Patriarch asked. With a shrug, the disheveled man walked to the center of the training ring.

“Why are you using Uncle Qrow?” Yang asked.

“Outside of Winter, I know he will follow my request with sparring against Jaune.” Tai replied.

“Wait, you want to have Qrow spar with Jaune?” Winter questioned.

“Of course.” Tai replied.

“Are you sure about this, Tai?” Qrow also asked.

“Of course. I want you to spar against Jaune Arc. Don’t spar to kill, just like in the tournament.” Tai said as he stepped towards Jaune.

As he stood beside the budding huntsman, Tai took a knee and looked him in the eye. “All right, Jaune. Close your eyes, take a couple deep breaths, and try to take in everything around the room.”

Jaune did as he was told and as he exhaled his third deep breath, he felt the room. He opened his eyes, but they weren’t showing the usual apprehension. He could feel how free the room felt, and how tense some of the other occupants seemed.

Instinctively, Jaune took a ready stance and looked at the older man across from him.

“That’s it, Jaune. Take it all in, relax and let your mind react to the situation. Your instinct will guide you.” Tai said as he witnessed the transition.

“Oh…” Pyrrha said.

“He looked like that when he faced Nebula.” Yang added.

“No, he looked different. Look at his eyes.” Blake reminded.

At that, they all looked at him. His eyes were bright, but focused. The seemingly lost look previously was gone.

Winter also walked around the dueling hall, looking at the young man in question. ‘ _He’s more than ready. He’s in control._ ’

As Tai walked from the young man in question to the outer ring of the simulator, he noted the change in demeanor. “Very good… you may begin.”

The spar was fast and furious. Counters, clashes, and strikes showing the vast difference of ability. Yet as Qrow tried to speed up the game, Jaune kept his composure.

‘Keep calm, and you have the victory’ Jaune thought as he blocked a shot toward his left.

‘You are more than just a name. Just a reputation.’ He also thought as he countered a sweep with a jump backslash. The flat of his blade connected harshly with the older man, causing him to land on his back.

“Impressive, Jaune.” Qrow said as he stood. With a sigh, he straightened his back and raised his hand. “I’m done.”

“That soon?” Tai asked as he watched the exchange.

“Yeah, if I go any further it risks real danger to us both.” Qrow replied.

“That was incredible, leader!” Nora said as she saw the spar happen in front of her.

“How was he able to do that?” Weiss asked.

“Nicely done, Jaune. I think you have things in minor control.” Winter replied as she walked to the young man and placed her hand on his left shoulder.

The structure of the shoulder and the surrounding muscles slightly surprised Winter as Jaune took another deep breath. Feeling the muscles expand and contract was a not unpleasant feeling to her.

Jaune stayed still for a second as he took a final deep breath. “I remember everything…”

“Everything?” Pyrrha asked as the group approached him.

Jaune nodded as he looked at the rest of the students. “I remember Qrow’s first attack, it was a direct attack to the torso which I twisted away from and missed my counter…”

Jaune proceeded to recount every move, and sequential counter or result with detail. It almost seemed instantaneous that he went from not remembering an encounter to this change.

“Hm… if I didn’t recall things better, I would say you’ve adapted.” Tai said as Jaune finished his version of the spar.

“Huh?” Jaune questioned as he tried to comprehend what he heard.

“I believe what he means is that as you gain experience, you are going through ups and downs.” Winter tried to explain.

“Which would mean that one fight I wouldn’t remember past a certain part, and the next I can recall everything.” Jaune concluded.

“Exactly, and as you continue to place yourself into that mindset, you’ll become even better in combat.” Tai said as he wore a knowing grin.

“Do you think it has something to do with my family?” Jaune asked.

“I don’t think it’s about your family, kiddo. I think it’s also how you grow as a huntsman overall.” Qrow said as he turned away.

“Wait, your family?” Pyrrha asked as she stood next to Jaune.

The young man nodded. “According to Yang’s father, my family being known for being heroes is not just family stories.”

Tai turned toward the students. “Let’s just say, Jaune’s father helped clean the slate for him.”

With that, the Xiao-Long patriarch turned away and walked out of the simulator as Qrow followed him.

“I think that will conclude everything tonight. I need to get to my security rounds. Until tomorrow, everyone.” Winter said as she released Jaune’s shoulder from her very light grasp and strode out of the room.

“Yeah, I need a shower.” Jaune agreed. With a look at the rest of the combined teams, he sighed softly and walked to the locker room.

*****

Jaune stayed under the shower head a little longer than he previously did whenever he took a shower while at Beacon. His mind was calm, and his body was feeling refreshed as the steady pulses of water cleaned his torso.

With a soft sigh, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his lower body. As he walked into the locker room, he felt a hand lightly trace across the top of his back.

He turned his head to the right and gazed upon the undeniable amber eyes of Blake. “How have you been?” He asked.

“I’m better, thanks. You?” Blake answered.

“Better than I’ve been in weeks.” Jaune replied as they split to go to their lockers.

As Jaune sat in front of his, Pyrrha sat to his left. “Are you ok?”

He nodded while a small smile graced his features. “Yes, thank you.”

A blur of red flew by to the opposite side of the locker room as Yang walked to her own locker between Jaune’s and Blake’s. Ren and Nora had chosen to stay outside of the room. Weiss had been inside on the opposite side of the main row of lockers.

“Tough to stay calm like that around us, Lady Killer?” Yang joked as she sat in front of her own locker.

Jaune sighed before he wore a confident grin as he looked to his partner. “Well, you know about them. I guess they should know about you.” He said softly.

Pyrrha immediately blushed a brilliant shade of red as Jaune stretched his upper back and undid his towel. His manhood was not erect, but still prevalent as he stood up to retrieve his underwear.

“Easy Lady Killer, you’re giving your partner the best view in the locker room.” Yang said as Jaune sat back down to put on the undergarment.

Pyrrha took that chance to rest her hand on Jaune’s back lightly for a brief moment, feeling his muscles flex. “I don’t mind.”

Blake chuckled and shook her head as she put on her own clothing while Yang kept up her fun. “Been enjoying having him around?”

“Oh yes, especially after a few nights ago.” Pyrrha replied as she felt Jaune start to straighten his back.

“Easy, everyone.” Jaune said as he stood up and slid his underwear over his slowly hardening shaft and his toned backside. The blushing faces of Yang and Blake only told part of the story.

That was fortunate, as his eyes cruised around his peripheral vision and the sights would have made putting on his underwear difficult. Pyrrha was in her normal uniform, but how she looked was absolutely stunning. Yang and Blake were topless, the former sliding on her own panties while Blake was fooling around with her uniform skirt.

Jaune huffed slightly and reached back into his locker to get his uniform shirt and accompanying undershirt. He slid on the undershirt and the uniform top and began to button up said shirt.

In that instant, Ruby walked calmly through the split in the lockers. “Been an interest...ting-”

Her mind went blank as she saw Jaune fastening the buttons on his shirt. She noted how fluid the motion was of his movements in his hands. She also took note of how he stood. His legs had bulked up slightly, the increased muscle mass surely from life at the Academy.

Yang noticed Ruby staring as she finished covering her torso up and chuckled. “I told you Boys aren’t a bad thing, Ruby.”

‘ _Not when they look like that._ ’ Blake thought as she had finished getting dressed.

Pyrrha leaned to her left and saw the diminutive leader of Team RWBY. “You ok, Ruby?”

Ruby knew she was caught by all parties and tried to deny it. “I’m fine, just been an interesting few weeks.”

Yang wore an amused expression as Ruby stood defiant. “Nothing wrong with looking, Rubes.”

“Only if the person being looked at is uncomfortable with it.” Jaune replied as he slid on his uniform pants.

“Well, are you?” Weiss asked as she voiced her presence and walked up behind Ruby.

“Weiss, have you been here the whole time?” Blake asked as she was surprised. Yang and Pyrrha were also startled by the newcomer.

“I was next to Ruby’s locker.” Weiss responded. “You never answered my question, Jaune.”

Jaune shook his head. “Not really.”

“Probably because you trust everyone here.” The heiress said as Jaune fastened his belt and then reached inside his locker one last time for his tie and jacket.

“That’s one part of it.” He said as he slid on the over garment and slid his tie under the shirt collar.

“The other part?” Ruby asked.

“My life on Siene. I was always being looked at.” Jaune admitted.

“No doubt for your physical prowess.” Yang said in a teasing manner.

Jaune laughed briefly before shaking his head. “No, because I had 7 sisters. All of them older.”

Yang’s eyes widened considerably. “Oh no...”

Jaune nodded again, this time with a defeated chuckle. “You can likely guess some of the situations.”

The rest of the locker room started laughing at the various scenarios running through their heads. It was such a contrast from the past few days. The group then left the locker room to enjoy the rest of their evening.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

No Secrets, Chapter 8

*****

The following few days in class came and went with minor annoyance. The added security of knowing potential disaster was averted helped ease the campus back into a calm workflow.

Down the warehouse district of Vale, a rather dapper gentleman was chewing on a cigar while walking with his trusted cane. His white coat and Black Bowler hat covering most of his orange hair was showing someone more made for old time mafia than a warehouse foreman.

“Blast it, where is that harlot and her band of merry misfits?” The man asked as he observed the work being done.

A small figure appeared beside him and placed a scroll in front of his torso. The man took the piece of technology with a small smile.

“Oh, thank you Neo. I was wondering where you were.” He said as he pulled up  
the information.

-‘Roman, my partners have been compromised by unforeseen events. I will be a little delayed for our next meeting.’- was the messages’ statement.

“Well, seems our little mastermind has gotten into a predicament.” The dapper villain said as he stowed the panel into his jacket.

As he looked around the dock, he saw months of work just begging to be unleashed. The dust was plentiful, the willing ‘help’ was numerous, he just needed that little spark.

“I believe you have to get back to classes, Neo. Please keep out of danger.” Roman said as he turned his head to his diminutive sidekick.

After the young woman vanished, on her way back to the campus, the red headed showman sighed softly. Then a small smile appeared on his face.

“If her little mischief makers have been reprimanded and are being held, then I suppose I should figure a way to help her out.” He said softly, almost inaudible.

Well, except to a crow who was keeping watch on the whole exchange. With a sharp flap of its wings, he took off back to Beacon Academy.

*****

Back in the fabled halls of the school, the combined teams were just leaving from Professor Port’s class. The battles of Red Mountain and Glacier Cove were taxing on their minds as subtle differences in geographical names played a key proponent.

Yang was first to exhale sharply as they roamed the hall to the cafeteria. “That was tough. I hope I did well.”

“What battle had ‘Jack turn Pointe’ in it?” Jaune asked as he strode alongside. The others in the group just ignored the playful exchange.

“That was at Glacier, Jaune.” Yang replied confidently.

“Nope, that was the Northern end of Red Mountain. You’re thinking Jacque-Turn Point.” Blake said as she recalled the question.

Jaune smiled very slightly away from her as Yang wore a worried look when she turned her head sharply to her partner. “You have to be kidding me. ‘Jack turn Pointe’ was the initial landing spot for Commander Vashe against General Persim.”

The combined group all shook their heads at Yang’s indignation. Before too long, Jaune began to chuckle as did everyone else.

“You’re right.” Pyrrha said as the minor fib was sprung. Yang’s look was incredulous before she exhaled in relief.

Jaune calmed down from the minor comedic act as well with a satisfying sigh. As he did, he briefly took note of Cinder in the distance as she walked toward the courtyard. He knew there was still something planned but he couldn’t figure it out.

As he observed, Pyrrha lightly coughed to get everyone’s attention. “So, the Beacon Dance is in a few days. Has anyone found a date?”

Yang and Blake shook their heads along with Ruby. Weiss wore a small smile. Ren and Nora stayed silent, but their closeness seemed to dictate they were each other’s date.

“I was asked by Neptune to go to the Dance just last night.” The heiress replied.

“Oh, one of the students from Haven?” Pyrrha asked.

Weiss nodded. “I was actually surprised he asked me. I’ve hardly talked to him.”

Jaune nodded but Yang was faster. “I’m happy for you. Just be careful around him, Weiss.”

Weiss turned her head to her teammate and her partner’s sister. “Why’s that?”

Yang shrugged. “Something about him just doesn’t feel right.”

Blake and Ruby both thought about it, but Weiss was insistent. “I appreciate you looking out for me, Yang, but I already accepted.”

Blake nodded. “I was asked by Sun. He asked me a few nights ago.”

Jaune turned his head to the Faunus. “Really?”

Blake nodded. “I said no, I was wanting to continue to figure things out.”

The others in the group nodded at where Blake was going with this. Well, except Yang. “Oh, come on. You need to have some fun.”

Blake shrugged at the gesture. “Have you been asked, Yang?”

The Blonde Brawler nodded. “Yeah, I was asked by Brawnz. I’m going to be helping to get things going with the dance, so a date is out of the question.”

Jaune nodded again, but Pyrrha spoke next. “I haven’t been approached by anyone.”

Jaune’s head whipped around to her as he wore a shocked expression. “Why not?”

Pyrrha stayed quiet, though a familiar look that Jaune had seen before graced her features. He immediately caught on and wrapped his left arm around her.

“Well, if you haven’t been asked yet. Then, would you like to go with me?” Jaune asked in front of the group.

“Mighty bold, Jaune.” Yang replied with a grin as Pyrrha wore a light blush on her features.

The champion fighter from Mistral only nodded and leaned into the one-armed embrace. “I’d love to.”

The rest of the group wore small smiles as the partners leaned into each other. A sight not lost on Cinder as she watched from afar.

‘ _That woman is a challenge._ ’ She thought, as she turned back to her dorm.

*****

Upon his return to the academy, Qrow flew into Ozpin’s office and returned to his normal form. Ozpin was looking one last time at security reports around the campus.

“Oz, there’s some disturbing things going on at the docks.” The unkempt man said before he reached back for his flask.

The Headmaster looked up from his duties and studied the man in front of him. “In which way?”

Qrow sighed and took a seat in one of the available chairs. “I think every huntsman checking security around campus needs to be in this conversation.”

Ozpin’s right eyebrow rose. “ **Every** huntsman?”

Qrow nodded. “Every huntsman. Even Tom Ahto, out checking the courtyard as the groundskeeper.”

Ozpin wore a worried look for a brief moment. “Tell me, what’s going on?”

*****

“Hm, so Roman is planning a breakout of Mercury and Emerald? He’s a very bold man.” Cinder said, as she checked the notes given to her by Neo.

“I wonder when he will try to spring them free?” She asked her diminutive cohort. Neo shrugged but then tilted her head in a thinking manner before the multi-colored tornado then began to dance around.

“Neo, this is not the time to-“ Cinder began but then realization hit her. Roman would try to spring her comrades during the Beacon Dance.

‘ _Roman, you magnificent bastard. You’re being creatively effective in your approach._ ’ Cinder thought as the plan formulated in her head.

*****

“Ok, so you mean to tell me that there’s a man at the docks, who has a small army of Faunus, who are looking at attacking the campus?” A rather portly man said as he stood up. His work attire stained by soil and chlorophyll.

Qrow nodded as he leaned against Ozpin’s desk. “The man is known as Roman Torchwick. He’s a notorious crime boss that was rumored to be gathering a lot of dust and other supplies.”

Ozpin nodded. “If what Qrow is telling us is true, we must beware of an attack from him at any time. I cannot think of when he would, though.”

Tai sat still but nodded. “I do.”

The gathered hunters all looked at the male Blonde Brawler as he stood up. “Think for a moment. What is coming up in a few days?”

Winter, who was leaning against the far wall answered quickly. “The Beacon Dance, for the upcoming Vytal Festival.”

Ozpin nodded. “Then the day after will be assigning training missions for our students.”

The portly man’s eyes went wide. “That would be the best time to strike, as the staff would be spread out to fulfill our obligations.”

Qrow nodded. “Exactly, Tom. You know what these grounds can hold, how much more secure can you get in 3 days’ time?”

The groundskeeper shrugged. “I can add a few more traps to the main areas and around anywhere sensitive. But if this ‘Roman’ person has as many people following him as was said, my traps won’t hold them all off.”

A dark, foreboding, and rather tall hunter then spoke. “It looks like we need to take the fight to them.”

“Easy, Jack.” Tai said as he raised his hands in a placating manner as he looked to the taller man.

“I must agree with Mr. Lantern, though. We must go on the offensive.” Ozpin said before he took a sip from his hot cocoa.

Winter stood up from the wall and looked at the Headmaster. “Do you want me to contact General Ironwood?”

Ozpin shook his head once again after he swallowed the warm mouthful of liquid. “I do not believe that is necessary.”

Ozpin then stood and looked at the gathered huntsmen around his office. “I will confer with Specialist Schnee, Mr. Xiao-Long, and Mr. Branwen for now. Once we have devised a plan, I will inform you. Until then, return to your posts.”

As the gathered hunters left Ozpin’s office, the quartet stood silent about the development.

Tai spoke first. “What is everyone thinking?”

Winter answered first. “We need to bring in reinforcements.”

Qrow shook his head. “This Campus has 50 top huntsmen in its perimeter. We can’t bring more on and keep the sense of peace.”

Ozpin nodded. “I have to agree with Qrow. I can’t call on any other hunters without making a giant scene. But I need to figure out just how this man could get in.”

Qrow then sighed. “Or, we can let the students back out and try to keep tabs on them.”

Winter snapped her head toward the disheveled man. “Are you crazy? We can’t submit to these... these...”

“Malcontents.” Ozpin finished. “These people are malcontents. But if we can give a false sense of security to them.”

“Then we may get them to play into our hands.” Qrow finished.

“A simple deception model. Yet very effective.” Winter concluded.

Tai shrugged. “I don’t like it. But if it prevents an attack for the time, then we should weigh the option.”

Ozpin nodded. “Very well, I will release the pair in the morning.”

Qrow nodded. “Then what of the Beacon Dance?”

Tai nodded and stepped toward the others. “I think there should be someone in the CCT Tower.”

Winter rose her right eyebrow as she turned her head to the blonde male. “Why would you suggest that?”

Qrow was struck with the reasoning. “Of course, if they get access to the tower.”

Ozpin immediately realized the outcome. “Then our work is for nothing. We must also have a backup plan in place in case our security does falter.”

Winter finally caught on. “I’ll send word to General Ironwood tonight about getting a trap program uploaded just in case. With the technicians in the Military, we can encode it to look just like the mainframe.”

Tai chuckled. “All the while, the actual mainframe stays unharmed.”

Ozpin smiled. “Very good. Then I grant your request to send word to General Ironwood.”

Qrow then looked around. “That takes care of that. What of security?”

Ozpin looked around the room. “Well, as you know, Professors Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, and Peach will be keeping an eye on the dance itself. I am also assigning Miss Ehgo to chaperone.”

Tai and Qrow nodded with the latter speaking. “We can secure the tower. Have Winter chaperone the Dance.”

Ozpin nodded. “Very good. I appreciate everyone’s willingness to help. Retreat to your quarters and enjoy the rest of your evenings.”

At that, the rest of the gathered group nodded and left the Headmaster’s office. Ozpin took a definitive slurp of his hot cocoa as he contemplated the next move.

*****

The next morning, Ozpin approached the cell which held Emerald and Mercury. With a small scowl, he bent down to unlatch the bindings on their extremities before allowing them to stand.

“Finally figured out you can’t win?” Mercury boasted.

“No, I just cannot continue hold you both without further explanation. A simple law that must be followed, even if I wish to not. I would advise you two to not continue with your plans.” Ozpin stated as he left the gate open for the pair to leave.

The villainous duo left with arrogant smirks on their faces as they walked out. Behind them, Ozpin wore his own grin.

‘ _Ah youth, the benign sense of pride._ ’ He thought as he followed them out of the holding location. He reached for his scroll and typed out a message to the gathered huntsmen around the perimeter about the change in plan.

The first to reply was Jack Lantern. ‘-Are you serious, Oz? Can you really trust Atlas with this?-‘

Ozpin’s grin never wavered as he replied. ‘-Quite serious, Mr. Lantern. I feel this subterfuge will work in our favor.-‘

Tom answered next. ‘-I’m still going to add those extra traps. Keep it as an in-case model if they try to storm the campus.-‘

The Headmaster replied. ‘-Agreed, continue with the additions.-‘

Mrs. Ehgo then replied, surprisingly. ‘-What about my orders?-‘

Ozpin’s grin became a serene smile as he saw the pair leave to their dorm. ‘-Sandy, please visit my office when you can.-‘

*****

In Cinder’s dorm, the mastermind was still contemplating the breakout when her cohorts knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Cinder asked.

“-Just us, Cinder.-“ Emerald said.

Cinder rose her right eyebrow before she walked to the door and cautiously opened it.

“But how? Why did Ozpin let you leave?” Cinder asked as her band of misfits looked at her.

“Apparently there’s some law which says we can’t be held for longer than a week without more evidence. It was either that, or Ozpin goes to Jail.” Mercury said as he walked in, stretched his arms, and then walked to the couch and jumped onto it in a laying down position.

“Brilliant news. I’ll inform Roman not to proceed with his plan so we can continue ours.” The slightly older woman noted.

“Roman was planning something?” Emerald asked.

Cinder nodded. “A rather interesting plan to break you out during the Beacon Dance in a few nights. Instead, we can continue our plans without the big calamity.”

Emerald nodded. “That makes sense, but we should keep you out of the spotlight.”

Cinder slightly smiled. “Emerald, I appreciate the gesture but-“

“No ‘buts’, Cinder. Those students aren’t expecting us at the Dance. We can work with Roman on getting your program into the mainframe.” Emerald insisted.

Mercury chuckled. “Yeah, we can take care of any security. You only need to enjoy the dance. Maybe get your old boyfr-“

“He is not my old Boyfriend, Mercury. I will have you remember that.” Cinder warned as she interrupted him. Her words and demeanor told the ashen haired male to never broach the topic again.

“Fine, but I think Emerald, Neo, and I can get the job done. Even if I expect a little beefed up security.” Mercury said.

“Strength in numbers, excellent thinking.” Cinder said as she sent Neo out with an updated note.

*****

The evening of the Beacon dance was a rather benign affair. The assorted couples had arrived as the music began to beckon them over to the dance floor.

In one of the corners overlooking the dance, Ozpin talked with Professor Goodwitch, Mrs. Ehgo, and Winter. “Is everything set, Winter?”

The specialist nodded. “Mr. Sessor uploaded the program last night. With some careful programming, it’s encoded and ready for our backup program. If they are going for the Tower, we’re ready for them.”

Glynda looked at the Specialist. “What of the information that does need to be transmitted?”

Winter nodded. “As information gets added, our technicians will validate it and send out as needed. If there is potential issue, a dummy signal will be sent instead and will be kept secure into the program.”

Mrs. Ehgo wore a small smile. “Then tomorrow, I’ll get to work.”

Ozpin smiled again in gratitude. “Splendid work. Well, the dance has started so please head to your respective posts.”

Back on the dance floor, the combined teams enjoyed the music and the atmosphere that was building.

Jaune, dressed in a formal variation of the Beacon Uniform, nodded his head in appreciation. “Well done, Yang. I like the design.”

The female blonde brawler, wearing a white dress and matching pumps, lightly blushed in appreciation but kept up her demeanor. “Thanks, Jaune.”

Pyrrha, who wore a lovely red gown that played off her hair, nodded. “This is wonderful looking. The layout and the dance floor all complement each other brilliantly.”

Ren and Nora both nodded but acquiesced to the music before they could properly finish their own thoughts.

Ruby looked around, uncomfortable in her rather short black with red pattern dress and black pumps. “I don’t like this.”

Blake, wearing her own white dress and pumps but with a trace of a black outline around a ghosted pattern, chuckled. “You look fine, Ruby. It’s supposed to be a relaxed time.”

The diminutive leader huffed slightly. “Why couldn’t I wear my boots instead?”

Weiss approached, wearing her own white dress and matching pumps with baby blue outline. “This is a dance, so we have to have a little class.”

Neptune, wearing his own black suit which had a lovely blue pocket square, chuckled as he stood next to Weiss. “Yes, though I don’t enjoy the more formal attire myself.”

At that moment Sun Wukong, who wore a similar suit to Neptune’s, walked towards the group. “Hey, anyone want a drink?”

At that, he handed one of the cups to Blake. “Here, the punch tastes great.”

Blake took a small sip of the offered beverage. “Thank you, Sun.”

The other members of the teams thanked Sun for the offer but declined in order to get their own refreshment. Jaune kept particular attention to Blake, as she lowered the cup. Her eyes showed disgust briefly for the drink, but she nodded.

“Thank you, Sun. This is good.” She said.

“Why don’t we head to the dance floor?” Sun offered. Jaune’s internal alarm sounded as he remembered the club incident a few weeks ago.

“Not right now, but maybe later.” Blake replied.

Sun shrugged and walked away, while Weiss and Neptune did the same. Soon, Ruby decided to go for a walk around the gathering.

Jaune looked around and stepped up to Blake, alongside Pyrrha. “Something tells me the punch sucks.”

Blake shook her head. “Sucks doesn’t begin to describe it.”

Pyrrha tilted her head slightly. “What’s wrong?”

Blake took a moment to think. “There’s way too much lemon.”

Pyrrha wore a sour look. “I don’t enjoy lemon tastes. Orange is the way to go for me.”

Yang thought about the punch she had before the dance. “I don’t remember putting lemon into the punch.”

Jaune nodded. “Thanks for the heads up, Blake.” He then turned to Pyrrha. Let’s get some water for everyone.”

Blake offered Yang her cup, to taste it herself, but Yang just threw it into the trash can.

Across the hall, Cinder studied the exchange briefly as she also walked around the floor. ‘ _Jaune’s earned the trust of his peers. Not surprising, given his small-town upbringing._ ’

Jaune and Pyrrha then returned with four cups of water. Jaune handed one to Blake while Pyrrha handed one to Yang.

“Thank you, Jaune.” Blake said as she took a sip of the contents in the cup. A satisfying sigh escaped her lips. “That’s much better.”

Soon, the group of people also fell to the siren song of the music and walked to the dance floor.

*****

In the CCT Tower, Tai and Qrow were keeping watch. The teammates stayed vigilant, even as they discussed varied things.

“You really think Jaune has an edge to make it?” Qrow asked.

Tai nodded, not really paying too much attention. “I do, you’ve seen his improvement in your spar. He needs more time, but I think he’ll be just fine.”

*****

Back in the dance hall, Jaune enjoyed a few dances with the ladies in his life. Yang and he had a fast-paced dance, while Blake and Pyrrha both had slow and sensual dances with him.

“That should be me.” Sun said, as he watched from afar.

Neptune walked up after, as Weiss decided to get some water. “Now what are you blabbering about?”

The monkey Faunus motioned his head to Jaune currently very close to Blake. Neptune only shook his head.

“You realize that she’s known him a little longer than you, right?” The Blue-haired man said.

Sun nodded but was still slightly upset. “That may be true, but it just sucks.”

Neptune shook his head again. “This isn’t a good way to go about it. Someone spiking the punch is only going to lead to an early closure to the dance.”

Sun turned his head to Neptune. “You’re one to talk. Your cologne was potent enough to get even the Schnee woman.”

Neptune shrugged. “But that’s only meant for one person, someone else is potentially doing harm to everyone here.”

*****

Back in the CCT tower, Neo walked carefully through the halls as Mercury and Emerald followed. The plan was rather nondescript, infiltrate the mainframe to get information and prepare for the attack.

As they reached the floor to the mainframe, the smallest of the trio silently opened the door. The figures of Taiyang and Qrow bothered the young child as she pulled away from the opening.

“What’s wrong?” whispered Emerald. Neo held up two fingers to indicate that there was enhanced security.

“Heh, only 2 hunters? Easy enough. We’ll take it from here.” Mercury boasted as he kicked in the door.

“I figured this would happen.” Qrow said as the door was kicked in. Instantly, the teammates were in battle against Emerald and Mercury.

“The tables have turned, hunter. Now we’re on the advantage.” Emerald boasted.

Tai chuckled. “Bold of you to say.”

With that, the fight was on. Emerald and Tai dueled while Qrow and Mercury squared off. Neo snuck in behind the calamity to a terminal and began her work.

*****

Back in the dance hall, Jaune had just completed another dance with Pyrrha and they returned to the tables where Yang and Blake were currently sitting.

“How are you feeling?” Jaune asked as he studied Blake’s motions.

“I think I’m all right.” Blake replied, as she had another drink of water.

“Why are you looking out for Blake? Are you looking to move on from your partner?” Yang teased.

“No, I’m concerned with what might’ve gotten into the punch. You remember what happened at the club a few weeks ago.” Jaune replied.

“What happened a few weeks ago?” Pyrrha asked.

“We had a drink at the club and the one I had really messed me up after having it. Jaune and Yang made sure I was safe.” Blake replied.

The remembrance hit Pyrrha. “Oh, I remember Jaune telling me about that.”

At that instance, Sun returned. “Hey guys, good dance huh?”

The quartet of people nodded, though Blake was slowly starting to show signs of the punch. “I think I need to get out of here.”

Jaune immediately replied. “I think we should all go, instead. We should get ready for the training missions tomorrow.”

Sun stepped closer. “Perhaps I could take Blake to her dorm?”

Jaune shook his head. “No, I’m getting a little tired as well. I’ll take her.”

In one of the corners on the balcony, Winter was paying attention to the group and the discussion that was taking place.

“Jaune doesn’t trust him. Of course, Blake seems to be feeling the effects of something.” She whispered to herself.

Her eyes then scanned the rest of the ballroom and settled on her sister, who had just left Neptune for another drink of water.

Back on the floor, Sun wore a slightly downtrodden look. “Jaune, I can help out.”

Yang then stepped in, as did Pyrrha. “Let Jaune do this, he thinks Blake is coming down with something.” The latter said.

“Oh… sorry, I was only trying to help.” The monkey Faunus said before he turned and walked away.

Right as he began to walk, Weiss passed him by. “Sorry, Sun. I think Neptune is feeling a little down. Maybe you should talk to him?”

Sun nodded as a small smile graced his features. “Thanks, Weiss. I’ll see what’s going on.”

With that, the second Blonde male of the small gathering left. The heiress then approached the other members of the squad.

“Everyone enjoying the-whoa, you all right Blake?” Weiss asked.

Blake began to sway slightly from side to side as the alcohol really began to take effect. Jaune instinctively walked to her and wrapped his left arm around her. “I think we need to leave.” He said.

Weiss tilted her head. “Is she ok?”

“I think someone got into the punch, and she’s feeling the effect most.” Jaune replied. Weiss gasped in shock at the news.

“But I’ve had the punch and I don’t feel a thing.” Weiss replied.

Jaune’s eyes went wide, as did Yang’s and Pyrrha’s. “Then that means-“ Jaune started.

“Sun must have-“ Yang continued.

“Spiked the cup” Pyrrha finished.

“You were right, Jaune. Those guys can’t be trusted.” Weiss replied.

Jaune nodded as his look turned serious. “We have to get Blake to your dorm. Where’s Ruby?”

Pyrrha looked around, quickly scanning the room. “She must be out in the quad.”

The male of the group nodded. “Fantastic. Pyrrha, tell Nora and Ren-“

“Tell us what?” Ren replied as the couple approached.

“Blake’s not feeling too good, so we’re heading back to the dorm. If you find Ruby, would you tell her?” Jaune replied.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Ren replied with a nod.

“Thank you, we’ll see you later.” Jaune said as he turned his head to Blake. “Let’s get you to the dorms.”

“I’m fine, Jaune.” Blake said, but her leaning became slightly heavier into the embrace.

“No, you’re not.” Jaune said as he shook his head. The light motion feeling like a nuzzle to the cat Faunus.

“Yang, mind helping me get her to her feet?” Jaune asked as he adjusted his arm placement to help lift Blake. The blonde brawler nodded and wrapped her right arm around Blake and with a nod they lifted her to a standing position.

“You know she can’t walk like this, Jaune.” Weiss said.

“I know, but I can take it from here.” He replied as Yang broke the three-person embrace. He bent down slightly at her left side.

“All right, one-two-“ and with a slight grunt he knocked his right arm into her knees and lifted her like a bride once again.

“Whee!” Blake said as she lightly reclined in his arms.

“Help clear the way to the quad, we have to get her to the dorms.” Jaune said as he slightly adjusted Blake in his arms.

Up in the balcony, Winter witnessed the entire encounter. “He truly is one of the good men around here.”

Her legs lightly rubbed against each other at the gentlemanly display of strength. ‘ _He looks comfortable._ ’

*****

Back in the CCT Tower, Neo was busy trying to infiltrate the mainframe while Tai and Qrow were holding their own with relative difficulty against Emerald and Mercury.

However, a small chime rang from the device Neo used as the bug was planted into the server. Suddenly, she joined the fray and swiftly helped get the better of Qrow as her speed proved trouble for him to handle.

Tai was slightly harder to take down, so the trio of villainous people left in a smoke screen. After things cleared, the patriarch knelt at his teammate’s side.

“You all right?” Tai asked as Qrow stirred.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I guess we weren’t adequate.” The disheveled man said as he rose to a seated position.

The Blonde of the pair chuckled. “Considering they took the bait hook, line, and sinker. Plus, we weren’t even fighting to win. I think we did just fine.”

As the pair stood, they walked to the terminal that was used by Neo for the upload and Tai pulled out a memory card.

“I’ll take this to Ozpin’s office.” Qrow said as he took the card, put it in his vest pocket, and then turned into his avian form before flying out of the tower.

*****

As the group of ladies, plus one Jaune, left the dance, Ruby walked up to them. “What happened?”

Yang answered quickly. “Blake was given spiked punch. We believe it was from Sun.”

Ruby gasped sharply as her eyes went wide. “What?”

Weiss nodded. “Yeah, we’re heading back to the dorms.”

Ruby nodded as a small smile crossed her own features. “Good idea, and it gets me out of this thing too.”

With an agreement between them, Jaune carried Blake across the campus to Team RWBY dorms.

*****

Within the dormitory halls, Mercury, Neo, and Emerald strode confidently into their dorm. Cinder wasn’t due back for another hour or so. Thus, they relaxed on the furniture in the room.

“That went as smoothly as we could hope.” Mercury said as he relaxed in one of the sofas.

“Yes, it did. Having the numbers game really put us in an advantage.” Emerald said. Neo just beamed with pride before she yawned and retired to one of the beds.

*****

Jaune and the others arrived back at the hallway between Team JNPR’s and Team RWBY’s dorm. Blake had relaxed visibly in his arms but had not fallen asleep. Ruby unlocked the door with her scroll and lead the group into the dorm.

Jaune immediately went back to the bed where he was last time, recalling the placement and began to lay Blake down.

Just like the last time, she clung onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t leave me. You said you would always be here.”

Jaune paused and lifted Blake back up to take a seat on the bed like last time. “I know, and I never go against my word if I can help it.”

As Jaune sat on the bed and turned to an upright laying position, Pyrrha felt a slight pang in her heart at the display.

Yang felt the familiar feeling from that night a few weeks ago, Ruby and Weiss both felt a little sorry for Jaune but also seemed to feel jealous of Blake.

“Was it like this last time?” Pyrrha asked Yang as she closed the distance between them.

“Almost exactly, Pyrrha.” Yang replied as she began to change.

Weiss saw that Yang was beginning to change into her sleepwear and tried to stop her. “Yang, don’t give him a show.”

The blonde brawler shook her head at the objection. “Weiss, he’s not going to do anything wrong. He’s focused on keeping Blake safe. This won’t affect anything.”

Ruby blushed, as did Weiss, at the thought. Pyrrha was conflicted at the events unfolding.

“I think I’ll go change and come back.” The champion fighter said as she turned to JNPR’s dorm.

“Be careful, Pyrrha. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Jaune said as he allowed Blake to straddle him again.

Pyrrha smiled slightly as she left RWBY dorm and walked to JNPR’s. In the minutes that followed, she had changed into her own nightwear, as had Ruby and Weiss had changed in the restroom.

Soon enough, Pyrrha knocked on the door again. “Just me, everyone.”

Weiss opened the door and allowed her in. She noted that Blake and Jaune hadn’t really moved. The young Faunus was clinging to him tightly and Jaune only supported her with his arms around her torso.

Blake turned her head to her left as she rested it on his right shoulder. She relished the feeling of security again as she had her eyes closed but the light humming told everyone she hadn’t fallen asleep.

As Pyrrha approached the middle of the room, she noticed again how protective Jaune can be. His arms secured Blake, but there was no insincerity in his motions. He focused on her back and hair, but then looked around at the room to make sure everyone else was still all right.

He then noticed Weiss looking a little flushed. He raised his head up and gazed at the heiress. “Are you ok, Weiss?”

The woman in question blushed brilliantly at the question as the punch finally started to affect her. “I-I’ll be fine. Just didn’t realize this part of you.”

Yang also looked at her teammate as Ruby looked as well. “Weiss, how much punch did you have?”

“Only a cup, but I had water after that.” Weiss said as she started slightly swaying.

“Oh no, she’s feeling it.” Yang said as she walked toward Weiss.

The heiress tried to shake it off and walked to her own bed. As soon as she got there, she tripped and ended up on the floor.

“Oh crap, you ok Weiss?” Yang asked as her and Pyrrha moved to her and helped her back up.

“I’m fine, just missed the bed.” Weiss said, but her words began to slur as she said it.

Soon, she was able to climb into her bed and was fast asleep. Pyrrha sighed softly at the small display of vulnerability from the proud woman.

Blake barely saw it happen but paid little mind as she continued to relax in Jaune’s arms.

“All right, I don’t know how we can get this done. Blake looks ready to pass out, and we know she’ll cling to Jaune if he even thinks of leaving.” Yang said.

Ruby decided to offer her thoughts. “Why don’t we put a couple mattresses together?”

Pyrrha and Yang both blushed at the idea. “I don’t know about that.” The redhead stated.

“Nonsense, I can get Blake’s mattress down. The have Jaune carry Blake long enough to get Yang’s mattress off her bed and have a slumber party.” The diminutive co-leader reasoned.

“I’m in no position to talk about this. It’s up to you all.” Jaune said as he kept watch on Blake.

Ruby wasn’t going to hesitate. With a blur, she moved to Blake’s bed and pulled off the mattress to place in the middle of the room. Pyrrha and Yang looked at each other and with a shrug, they moved to Yang’s bed currently occupied by Jaune and Blake.

Jaune sighed as he knew he would have to finagle around to lift Blake and that might mean grabbing her butt. “Blake, hold on to me. I have to move.”

Blake latched her arms around his neck tightly as he lowered his hands to the juncture of her lovely derrière and her hamstrings. With a twist, he put his legs over the edge to plant his feet and stood with a light grunt.

The full weight of Blake Belladonna was now on his arms as he moved away from the previously occupied bed. Yang and Pyrrha quickly took the mattress off the frame and placed it next to Blake’s in the middle of the room.

“There we go.” Yang said as the bedding was made. However, Jaune was a little cautious.

“Blake, can you stand for a second?” Jaune asked. Blake nuzzled his chest with her cheek and lowered her feet to stand on the floor. Jaune kept his arms around her for support, inadvertently getting another handful of Bellabooty as they rose to her midsection and then to her rib cage.

Jaune then lightly squeezed Blake in the embrace they shared. “Ok, Blake. Let’s get to bed.”

With that, Jaune used his motion to guide Blake onto the mattress-covered floor. He gently pulled her down to a knee, their left knees landing on the ground. Then Jaune lightly fell to his right, allowing Blake the ease on her leg as they hit the mattress setup.

Jaune then tried to roll on his back for comfort, but Blake held on again and rested on top of him. “You’re so very good to us.” The budding huntress whispered as she felt the fatigue set in.

He smiled slightly at the notion and felt both sides of the mattresses around him compress. Yang had laid down on his left side and Pyrrha on his right.

Ruby saw the display and felt a little jealous that she wasn’t in the picture. “You’re a great guy, Jaune.”

His smiled continued as he adjusted his arms around Blake. “I certainly try to be.”

Yang gave him a light kiss on his left cheek, a notion not lost on Pyrrha as she did the same on his right. “You are, and we’re damn lucky to have you.” Yang said as she snuggled close to his left side.

Pyrrha could only nod in agreement as she got close to his right side without disturbing the lightly sleeping Faunus on top.

Ruby then grabbed a couple sheets from the beds and laid them on top of the quartet of people. However, instead of moving to her own bed, she grabbed her pillow and laid behind Yang. It would be similar positioning to when they were younger children. The close proximity of everyone helped her fall asleep quickly.

*****

After the dance was concluded, Cinder opened the door to her dorm and strode in. The look of contentment on Mercury’s resting face brought memories back long ago. They revolved around Jaune. How he looked after a rough morning on the farm. How serene he looked when he finished a day of work.

The memories made Cinder smile slightly as she walked to her own bed. She looked at her scroll and saw the Black Queen emblem, telling her that the plan was a success.

‘ _Will this be worth it?_ ’ She wondered before she changed into a black night gown and climbed into bed.

As she fell asleep, the emblem looked to snap on the screen.

*****

“Gotcha...” Sandy Ehgo said as she easily cracked the code of Cinder’s programming. She was in her office, smiling after seeing a rather interesting dance that ended up with several drunk students from the punch.

“Arc and company got out of there at the right time. 15 more minutes and Jaune might’ve had more than just Team RWBY to concern himself with.” She said to no one in particular.

*****

Winter also arrived at her quarters. She saw the display of protectiveness Jaune had first-hand. It wasn’t the instinctive protection like in combat. It was one of a man who was very rare in the cold, unyielding world.

As she changed into her own modest night gown, her imagination turned to him. She imagined how it would be to feel his embrace, and his warmth as he took a protective stance with her. To feel him as he carried her to bed and stayed only because she asked him to.

She felt herself become very aroused as she laid down on her bed. Her imagination going from the tender protection she saw from Jaune to what he could be like in more intimate times. With her hands, slightly rough from her time in the military, she lifted her gown up and caressed her left, shapely breast. Her right hand slowly snaked into her panties and found her lightly creaming slit.

The instant she felt her arousal, Winter gasped slightly and arched her back slightly. Her mind raced as she became lost in her fantasy. Her left hand played along her breasts as her right teased around her soaking pussy before she lightly probed too fingers into the tight opening.

Her imagination and her ministrations quickly overwhelmed Winter as she came with a shuddering moan. She stayed like that for what felt like ages before wiping her excess excitement on the sheet away from her body and turning to her right to fall asleep.

*****


End file.
